Family Ties
by Lady Kendra
Summary: Bura married Goten when she was 19, but now wonders if perhaps she made a mistake. Meanwhile, Gohan is going through a bitter divorce with Videl. Because of 'family ties', chaos ensues. Takes place after DBGT, pretty canon with some tweaks.
1. The Situation at Hand

AN: Hi everyone! I know I have a lot of on-going stories right now between Avatar: The Last Airbender and my one Dragonball Z story...but I only have one DBZ story going right now! Sometimes I'm in an Avatar mood, and sometimes I'm in a DBZ mood...but my other DBZ story is about Bulma, Vegeta, and the older DBZ generation. I don't have one that focuses on the DBZ teens...so...here it is! Although our Z Teens aren't quite so young in this story...and it isn't as diverse as my other DBZ Teen fic I have in mind...oh well.

Okay, anyway, here's the synopsis of Family Ties: Bura is unhappily married to Goten and wonders if maybe marrying him was a mistake. Gohan, meanwhile, is going through a bitter divorce with Videl. So...chaos may ensue because of 'family ties'...

Anyway, the ages for our characters are as follows...Gohan 48, Trunks 39, Goten 38, Marron 34, Uub 31, Pan 26, and Bura 25.

Family Ties

BURA FELT HER eyes strain as she read yet another document involving the new motor scooter for Capsule Corp's fall line. Last year's motor scooter had done exceptionally well due to several improvements she had suggested regarding the bike's design. She breifly wondered if the additional tweaks she'd made for this year's model would sell as well. She sighed and tapped her pen against her forehead. There was no accounting for taste...though hers was impecable. Well...at least when it came to managerial decisions regarding Capsule Corporation. Her decisions regarding her personal life were a whole 'nother matter...

She placed the document back on her lavish desk and leaned back in her lush office chair. The Saiya-jin Princess surveyed her office, decorated in espresso browns and crisp greens, modern yet inviting. She much preferred the inviting colors and wooden accents in her office compared to the harsh plastics and metals, the dull blacks and grays in her brother's. Once again, no accounting for taste.

Which brought her back to thinking of her poor choices. Particularly in husbands. She sighed once more. Ah...Son Goten. She'd naively married him at the tender age of nineteen, thinking that he was the be all, end all of her existence. That if they loved one another enough nothing else would matter. That she and Goten would be the same people twenty years from now that they were when they had married. She was wrong on all accounts. Except one. She had been the one to change.

When she and Goten had married, Bura cared little for the future except assuming that she and Goten would be one hundred percent in it together. She didn't care about how much money they saved, what degree she was going to get while she was in school, where she and Goten would live...she had pretty much planned for little and expected a lot. Goten had been in the same exact mindset when they had married, being thirty-two physically and seemingly sixteen mentally.

All that had mattered in the beginning was the passion, the excitement, the love-making. It didn't matter that Goten had dropped out of school over a decade prior, kept hopping from one dead-beat job to the next, and couldn't seem to keep his banking account out of the negatives. Oh, and he still lived with his Mom. At the time Bura couldn't blame him for all of these short-comings. Being in college herself she knew what a pain in the ass school could be and didn't blame him for dropping out. And being such a shop-a-holic with the President of Capsule Corporation as your mother to pay for such costly expenses, Bura coudn't find fault with Goten's shortage of cash. She couldn't keep a dime in her pocket to save her life! And as for living with Chichi-san, well, she was such an exemplary housewife and mother, who would want to move out?

All of these things Bura shrugged off, because at nineteen they didn't matter much, and by the time Bura realized they did, she was on her way to becoming Capsule Corp's vice president and would have much to lose in a divorce settlement.

Bura stood and adjusted her appealing navy suit with white trim. It was the beginning of March, and she was longing to break out her new spring collection of suits, but she couldn't for another three weeks. The white trim of her suit was wimsical enough for now, she supposed. She walked over to her office's window, preening the small potted plants she'd set on the sill. They weren't flourishing as she'd hoped, probably because her office window pointed southward. Oh well...she just hadn't inherited her grandmother's green thumb.

She gazed out the window, her thoughts turning back to her husband. Throughout the near-six years of their marriage she'd grown and matured while he remained the same. She had gotten serious about her college career and not only earned her Bachelor's, but her Master's as well. She'd interned at Capsule Corp, was justifiably hired under a grueling interview conducted by both her mother and brother, and had quickly added her own special flair to the company that attributed to its success. She and Goten had moved from her parents' house into their own, Bura expertly furnishing it to her exact liking. She'd thrown money into savings, bought everything she and her husband owned with her own money, and no longer relied on her mother financially. And throughout all of this, Goten had managed to do...well...just about nothing. Except maybe spend her hard earned money on frivilous shit.

The mushy love talk had turned into arguements, the fun outings had become silent, drawn out dates where it was uncomfortable for both involved, and the lovemaking had transitioned into Bura eating Haagen Dazs in the kitchen while Goten watched cartoons on the sofa. Their marriage had deteriorated into one of those morbid reality talk shows.

And of all the most inane things, her six-year anniversary was coming up. Her first year anniversary had been full of flowers, a candlelit dinner, and exciting, passionate sex that had kept the both of them up most of the night. Bura very much doubted that this anniversary would even slightly resemble that of her first.

A knock on her office door snatched Bura away from her increasingly depressing thoughts. "Come in." She answered, half heartedly attempting to sound cheerful. She thought she could blame it on the dreary March weather, but she knew better.

Trunks stepped in and she smiled slightly. It was hard not to, since Trunks had been nothing but beaming lately. Bura attributed it the the birth of Trunks's first child. She smiled softly at the thought. Two years after she and Goten had tied the knot, Trunks and Pan had followed suit. Bura thought they would have married sooner, but Pan had stubbornly made Trunks wait until she had finished college. In hindsight, Bura wished she had done the same with Goten. Not only would it have been easier to concentrate on school without having a husband to worry about, but she might not have even married Goten in the first place had she waited, and thus would not be stuck in the miesrable situation she was in now.

"Have you gone over the documents for the fall motor scooter?" Trunks queried brightly. He couldn't help but be all smiles. His lovely wife and his perfect son were waiting for him at home and he couldn't wait to see them. This excitement was an everyday occurence. Trunks vaguely wondered if such excitement would ever fade? He guessed not. It was simply too wonderful.

Bura laughed weakly. "Ah...sorry. I've been a little distracted..." she tucked an errant aqua tendril that had escaped her french twist behind her ear.

Trunks blinked. "Is everything okay?" It was hard to see past his own splendid life at times, and more often than not he forgot that Bura wasn't exactly living such a blissful life as he. As good of friends as he was with Goten, he'd thought that his sister and his friend were an ill-fated match from the start. The lavender haired Prince had known it was only a matter of time before there was trouble in paradise. Quite frankly he was surprised that Bura and Goten had lasted this long. Although...appearances could be deceiving. Discreet divorce papers could be in the process of finalizing at this very moment...perhaps that was why Bura was so distracted today?

"Ah..." Trunks had asked such a loaded question Bura was not certain as to how she should respond. She tried not to speak ill of her husband, for he was her brother's best friend. "Yeah...everything's okay." she replied quickly.

Trunks frowned softly. "C'mon sis, I know when you're lying..." he crossed his arms, looking nearly intimidating in his gray pin-stripe suit.

Bura waved her hands, as if she were surrendering. "Okay, okay. It's just that my wedding anniversary is coming up." she voiced lightly, as if it weren't such a big deal. At least she hoped Trunks wouldn't make a big fuss about it.

Trunks walked over to his sister, noticing how drained she looked. "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Boxers has been sleeping through the night, so I'm sure Panny wouldn't mind." His heart jumped when he thought about his year old son. Little Boxers was very cute, and his face and hair resembled Vegeta's quite alarmingly. He had ebony eyes and was graced with Bulma's aqua locks. Vegeta had been immensely proud and immediately boasted about how his genes were far superior to Goku's. Pan was a tad unnerved and she had said something along the lines of hoping that Boxers only _looked _like Vegeta and didn't resemble him in any other way. Trunks assumed she had meant his father's attitude. But, he digressed.

"Well? How about it?" Trunks repeated, looking at her expectantly.

Bura fought a grimace. Seeing how happy Trunks was with his wife and newborn son wasn't exactly something she wanted to deal with as of now. And nevermind that she got the strange longing to have a baby of her own whenever she was around, or even thought of her young nephew. When Bura had heard that Pan was pregnant she'd felt something akin to envy or jealousy. As Pan's pregnancy pregressed, Bura longed to have a rounded belly and that pregnant 'glow'. And when little Boxers had been born, and Bura had held him for the first time she realized she wanted to have a family of her own. That sweet baby smell, the feel of a sweet, innocent child in her arms, it made Bura's heart weep.

Considering how badly her marriage was going with Goten, Bura doubted that a baby deserved to have such convoluted parents and a screwed up home life to boot. Why, why, why did she have to be such a naive moron and agree to marry the younger Son brother?

But she knew why. Bura had a girlish crush on Goten since she had been a little girl. When Trunks was too busy, or going through a bratty phase, Goten was always kind and always gave her thought. He was right beside Trunks when they beat up a boyfriend who had broken her heart. Bura was mesmerized by Goten's classic Son grin and laid back attitude. His charm and sweet personality. The fire in his kisses. The burn of his touch. The quaking orgasms the wracked her body whenever their clothing fell to the wayside. There was little room for anything negative to consume her mind when all these things and more kept her preoccupied.

"Thanks for your offer Trunks, but I have to decline. I need to get all of this work done..." she regarded her brother, smiling weakly. Although she hardly wanted to have a long night at the office, it was her own fault for not completing her work more quickly.

Trunks shook his head. "No. Go home. You look so strained. You need your rest." And before Bura could protest, he handed her purse to her and guided her out of her tidy office. "Don't come back until tomorrow." Trunks warned his sister in a serious tone.

Bura sighed. "Fine. See you tomorrow." she leaned in to press a kiss to Trunks's cheek and strode off. Though Trunks wasn't aware, his command had been a god send. As Bura walked to her car she wondered vaguely what she should do with her suddenly clear schedule. A pedicure would be nice, she mused, but she was wearing pantyhose and that would just be a pain. She could go shopping...but she had already gone shopping just this past weekend, and wasn't feeling quite in the mood to do so. Bura bit her lip thoughtfully and worried belatedly if she had gotten lipstick on her teeth. She scrubbed at her teeth with her finger, careful not to scratch herself with her manicured nails.

Ah! What was wrong with her? Perhaps she should pay her father a visit and have a light sparring session. When all else failed, it seemed her Saiya-jin lineage called to her. She turned away from her car and headed towards the residential side of Capsule Corps where she and her brother had grown up and where her parents still lived.

Once the passion had faded in her and Goten's marriage and Bura had matured some, she had noticed that something extremely important had been lacking in her life. Something that had been right under her nose the entire time: fighting. Her father was a skilled warrior, and though Trunks didn't look it, he was a force to deal with as well. Her husband Goten was a fighter, though a lazy one at best. Even all of her mother's friends had been fighters.

Bura had foolishly ignored her Saiya-jin side, having been too young and immature to truly appreciate the power her body could weild. But as she aged she realized that her powers were a gift, and one that she should take full advantage of. Knowing Earth's track record, a new enemy appearing with the intent of destroying Earth wasn't too hard to believe. So, much to her father's delight, she came to him willing to learn the arts of war.

Despite a few bruises and a broken nail here and there, training with her father had been exhilarating. Once she had mastered the basic katas and techniques she and her father worked on together, she had set her eyes on a new goal: becoming a Super Saiya-jin. She had achieved it two years ago, when she was twenty-three. Not too shabby for a pampered princess. And her father, though he hadn't exactly been vocal about it, was definitely proud of her.

Bura entered her natal home and retreived some exercise clothing from her old bedroom, changing quickly as she was eager to see her father and spend some time training with him. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror, she smiled at what she saw. Though she had remained curvy and feminie despite her training, she was far more toned and delectable. Something she took great pride in, and her sports bra and spandex pants only served to showcase her strength. Bura blew a kiss at her reflection and hurried down to the gravity chamber. As expected, her father was immersed in a complex kata and she observed him for several moments, taking note of his perfect form and impressive control of his ki.

One thing Bura had learned from her father was that it didn't matter how powerful you were if your form wasn't perfect. He forced her to become flexible to the point where a contortionist would cringe. He forced her to fight without her ki so that she could win with agility, speed, and technique instead. He forced her to train until she thought she would collapse, only to make her train for an additional hour, two, or more. Yes, the mighty Prince Vegeta had honed his daughter into a perfect warrior with nary a flaw.

Her father completed his kata and came to the gravity room's door. She straightened her posture, and couldn't help but feel giddy as her father opened the door. "Brat. What do you want?" His expression was one of distaste, and she was sure it was because of her revealed middriff.

"To train with you. Trunks gave me the rest of the day off." she cooed softly, her voice syrupy sweet to their ears.

Vegeta's lips quirked slightly at the corners. "Don't think I'll go easy on you. You should have reached Super Saiya-jin 2 over a year ago." He stepped back to allow her entry, and closed the door behind them.

Bura braced herself, as she did everytime, for the extreme gravity change she experienced when she entered the room. "250?" she questioned, testing the proverbial waters.

Her father nodded mutely, observing his daughter as she warmed up. Though she was a quick study, and had impecable skills, he always made sure that she didn't slack or mis-step. He hadn't yet had to critique her since she'd become Super Saiya-jin.

Completely warmed up, Bura addressed her father. "Two hours, no breaks." That would leave her enough time to shower and get home to make dinner for her lazy husband. Vegeta nodded in agreement as she slipped into fighting stance, and wordlessly they snapped into action.

"THANKS FOR ALL of your help Bulma, I really appreciate it." Son Gohan finished packing his papers and data discs into his briefcase for safe keeping. He frowned softly when the latch to his breifcase seemed flimsy. Was it breaking already? He'd just bought it only a few months ago...oh well, you got what you paid for.

Bulma smiled as she observed the oldest son of her best friend. "No problem Gohan, you know I'd love to have a handsome man like you around here in our labs." She had been preening the college professor for the past few days to ace the upcoming interview he had scheduled here at Capsule Corp's research lab. He was more than adequate for the job, and she just wanted to make doubly sure that her best friend's son was a sure thing. With him as the newest member of her research team, she was certain he'd be the one leading it in no time.

To her credit, Gohan blushed slightly. Though he and Videl were seperated and heading for the divorce court, he was still as shy as ever when it came to women and their apparent appreciation of his physique. He frowned softly when he thought of his failed marriage to the only daughter of Mr. Satan, world champion. They had been deliriously in love back when they had gotten engaged, married, and had decided to have a child together. Then, somehow, over the 28 years of their marriage, things had changed so subtely that Gohan hadn't even conciously realized that something was wrong until it had been too late to change the irreperable damage.

After some serious thought and consideration, Gohan had realized that all of his and Videl's problems had stemmed back to one thing: his alien heritage. As human as Gohan had tried to behave and appear, he always managed to fall short. Videl had been accepting of his Saiya-jin blood, but only when Gohan quashed his Saiya-jin side to play the part of an average human. It was unhealthy, and this Gohan knew, to stamp down that wild side of his heart that longed to roam free, fight from dawn til dusk, and partake in the more primal pleasures. But he did it willingly and dutifully to please his young and beautiful wife.

And so he neglected his training, neglected the sleeping power of Super Saiya-jin 1, 2, and beyond, and neglected the feral side of himself that he knew lurked deep within his soul. A side that he embraced as a viable part of himself was suddenly bad, unseemly, and unwanted by his significant other.

And speaking of things Videl didn't want, she hadn't wanted more children. Gohan had thought it was because of vainity's sake, for Videl had been extremely unhappy with the changes her body underwent from childbirth, but once she had bounced back she still hadn't wanted anymore children. Gohan had realized, during his deep soul searching, that this was again due to his alien heritage.

Videl had wanted children, yes, when she naively believed that they would be complacent human children. Children that couldn't destroy half of the house when they had a temper tantrum. Children that couldn't, if they desired, beat their human parent in a friendly spar at the age of 5. Children that wouldn't sneak off into space with their grandfather and family friend because their Saiya-jin blood longed for adventure and battle.

And though Gohan wanted more children so badly he thought half of his heart had been crushed when Videl had announced that she wanted to get a tubal ligation, he had gone along with her wishes because he loved her. But in that deep part of his soul, the placed where his true self hibernated, he harbored that secret sorrow that he would never have more beautiful children and Panny would be the only child he'd ever have.

The birth of his grandson Boxers had been a slight relief to that pain in his heart, but a grandchild was not your own child, and Boxers far more resembled Pan's husband's side of the family than his own. And with the birth of his grandson, Gohan had come to see that Pan really was the only child he'd ever have. It had unleashed a bitterness towards Videl that had been growing from the day he locked his Saiya-jin side away from the light of day. And from that day forward, the 28 years of marriage with Videl had crumbled to shambles.

Their abrupt seperation had startled everyone around them, but Gohan paid it no mind. Let his mother squack about appearances, let Mr. Satan threaten his life up and down, let the rest of the family's friends ask their invasive questions. He, for the first time in years, was able to embrace his Saiya-jin blood like a long lost brother and indulge in the passion of battle. In his father's absence, Gohan had taken to sparring with Vegeta whenever he was able, and he even coaxed his son-in-law into some friendly sparring matches every now and then. It had been long overdue, and something that helped him to relive his childhood that had entailed of battle and blood. This renewed relationship with himself had helped him to remember the hardships he'd had to endure throughout his life.

"Gohan! Gohan! Hello, anyone home?" Bulma's voice broke through his thoughts, bringing them back to the lab.

He flinched and offered a small smile. "Sorry Bulma, just thinking." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head in an attempt to deter Bulma's concern, but it was for naught.

Her brows furrowed as she cast the scholar a skeptic look. "Gohan, are you sure? You don't look so great...have you been sleeping well?" her voice carried a maternal note, and though Gohan appreciated it, he got enough nuturing from his own mother.

"I'm fine, really." If smiling would be enough to cease Bulma's worrying, her caring expression would be long gone. Too bad it didn't.

"Let me walk you upstairs." Bulma insisted, linking arms with her best friend's son as she headed out of the lab. He wordlessly followed her lead, since even after knowing the Breifs family for all of his life, he still sometimes found himself lost in the maze that was Capsule Corps.

They reached the domestic side of Capsule Corps, and from the window Gohan could see flashes of lights and loud noises emitting from Vegeta's gravity chamber. "Wow, looks as if he's fighting someone." Gohan commented as he instinctively searched the kis bursting in the room. To his surprise, it was the last person he expected. "Bura's fighting Vegeta?" he turned to Bulma in surprise.

"Yes." Bulma's lips quirked up into a smile. "She began training with Vegeta a couple of years ago. I thought everyone knew."

Again, Gohan scratched his head sheepishly. "I've been preoccupied the last couple of years, what with Pan's pregnancy, little Boxers, and my impending divorce..." he trailed off apologetically.

Bulma brightened at the mentioning of her little grandson. "Yes, we all have been. No worries." She pressed a kiss to Gohan's cheek. "Hang in there. You're going to be great here at C.C." she winked and headed off to the lab, probably eager to get back to whatever new invention she was working on.

Gohan sighed and turned to regarded the gravity chamber. The flashing lights had ceased and there was an eirey peace about it. Bura and Vegeta had probably called it a night. Perhaps he should ask them for a battle royale...it'd be an interesting diversion to say the least. Even better if Trunks and Goten joined in, though Trunks was more interested in spending time with Pan and little Boxers than in fighting and Goten...well Goten was just down right lazy...

"Boo."

Gohan jumped, startled, and dropped his breifcase. The darned latch that had been giving him trouble popped open, scattering his papers and data discs across the floor. Gohan turned to see who had the audacity to creep up on him like that, and he saw none other than Bura. She was glistening with sweat, dressed rather revealingly in a sports bra and spandex pants, and was quite obviously trying to contain her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Gohan demanded, doing his best to feign annoyance, though it was hard to be angry at someone like Bura. She was simply too kind and lovely most of the time to stay mad at. He knelt to gather his belongings, and she knelt as she burst into laughter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gohan, I didn't think I'd startle you like that." she grinned, her apology not quite as sincere as Gohan would have hoped. She quickly helped him to gather his things and Gohan felt his cheeks burn crimson as he fiddled with his breifcase's latch.

"Well...I guess it is my fault." he grinned wryly, trying his best not to look Bura over once more. Since when had his sister-in-law seemed so alluring? Her face was flushed a healthy pink, likely due to her extensive workout, her hair was bound in a sloppy ponytail that tumbled over her shoulders, and her skin glistened in the fading sunlight that spilled into the hall where they stood.

She smiled, her teeth pearly white and aligned straightly. "So, how have you been? I never seem to catch you at family dinner." Bura was referring to the Sunday dinners Chichi held at her quiet home in the forest. The usual list of guests would include Pan, Trunks, Boxers, Videl, Gohan, Goten, and Bura. But as of late it seemed that Pan and Trunks would sometimes miss dinner due to Boxers having a cold, Bura would miss the dinner occasionally because of work, and Gohan and Videl would fail to show up because of their spousal arguements.

"I know. It seems like everytime I manage to make it there you're here a C.C. slaving away. And whenever you show up, Videl and I fail to make an appearance." Gohan chuckled at the hopelessness of the situation.

Bura features softened to an expression of sadness. "I'm sorry about you and Videl, Gohan. A kind man like you shouldn't have to go through something like this."

Gohan felt his heart clench with pain. "Yeah, well, at least you're happy with Goten, right?"

Bura's expression immediately became strained. "Yes, thank Kami for that." her voice faltered, and Gohan found himself frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked even before he could think not to. He and Bura weren't particularly close, but she seemed so stressed when he mentioned her and Goten's relationship.

She blinked in surprise at his unexpected query and her lips moved in an attempt to form a sentence. "I...I wish I knew." she finally managed. She felt her face flush with embarassment and she turned away from her husband's brother. And, much to her mortification, she felt the threatening bite of tears.

Gohan bit his lip. "I'm sorry, please..." he felt highly uncomfortable as he searched for something to say, for whenever a woman cried it broke his heart, not to mention it made him quite nervous. He reached a tentative hand forward, resting it on Bura's petite shoulder.

His touch broke the dam of emotion, and Bura dissolved into tears. "I'm sorry, it's just I've been dwelling on it all day and even sparring with my father didn't help, but I feel so trapped and alone. I go home every night and Goten doesn't even seem happy to see me, his mind is always elsewhere, he doesn't even do anything and hasn't touched me in months and-" her birage of words became incoherent sobs and Gohan pulled the weeping Saiya-jin princess into his arms.

"It's alright Bura, just let it all out...it's going to be okay...I'm here, I'm listening..." Gohan stroked her hair and offered his soft words of comfort. They seemed to always work to soothe whichever woman chose to burst into tears around him, whether it be his mother, wife, or daughter. Or sister-in-law, it seemed.

"'I must be incredibly boring and ugly, because he never wants to talk, or make love, or spend time with me and to be honest half the time I don't want anything to do with him either and I know I was young and naive when I married him but I've changed and I've grown into the type of woman I'd like to think someone could respect and Kami damn it all I don't mean to bother you with my stupid problems Gohan I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sor-"

He cut her off by pushing her away slightly and gazing into her tear-stained face. "Bura, don't be sorry. I know its hard to talk about these problems with your family, and I know Pan has been preoccupied with Trunks and Boxers lately, so you haven't had anyone to talk to. But you're not boring, or ugly, and you've certainly grown into a beautiful, mature, successful woman any man would be proud to call his wife. The problem isn't necessarily you, but with Goten. As much as I love my brother, I will admit that he is immature, irresponsible, lazy, and down right dumb at times. He's a handful to be married to." He brushed her tears away, taking note of how soft her skin was as he did so.

She sniffled and found herself missing Gohan's warm, broad chest and the subtle smell of his cologne. She mentally slapped herself, and blamed it on the lack of sex in her life. Or, at least, she hoped that was all it was. "Thank you." she managed, her voice hoarse from her tears and babblings.

"It's fine. Really. You're family, and not just because you married my brother or because your brother married my daughter. You've been family since our parents became friends." He smiled, for his statement sounded very much like a soap opera gone wrong.

She found herself smiling as well as she wiped the last of her tears away.

Gohan tucked an aqua strand of hair behind Bura's ear that had escaped her mussed ponytail, and though she was a year younger than his daughter, he didn't see her that way. Before him stood a classy, intelligent, and beautiful woman. He silently cursed his brother for his stupidity. How could Goten not see the treasure he held in his hands? "Are you going to be alright?" he inquired gently, hoping that she wouldn't have another episode of tears. The front of his shirt was soaked enough.

She nodded. "I'm going to try to talk to Goten tonight. Thank you." and without warning, she stole a hug, reveling in the feel of his strong arms enveloping her. She withheld a contented sigh, knowing he'd think her to be a nutcase or worse, and she reluctantly pulled away from the elder Son brother.

"Please don't cry anymore, okay?" Gohan's kind smile was in his voice as well. He smoothed the Capsule Corp heiress's hair one last time. "And please let me know if you need anything. Don't forget, you're family."

Bura nodded wordlessly, watching her husband's brother give her a small wave and go about his way. She wiped at her face, taking a deep cleansing breath like her yoga teacher had instructed. What on earth had just happened...?

"Brat, do you wish for me to end the life of that sorry excuse you call your husband?" her father's deep voice cut through her deep cleansing breath and Bura squeaked in surprise.

"Kami, Daddy, you scared me!" she yelped indignantly, her face flushing a scarlet red. Just how much of her conversation with Gohan had he witnessed?! It was embarrassing enough that Gohan had been privy to her tears and her personal life, but if her father had overheard... Bura was absolutely mortified.

"I would not have startled you if you had been paying attention to your surroundings." Vegeta half-scolded his youngest child, who, to be frank, wasn't a child any longer. He stepped closer to his daughter, wrinkling his nose when he caught the scent of Kakarrot's elder whelp on her. Well, it couldn't be helped, he supposed. Gohan had merely comforted Bura in her time of need, nothing more...but, he digressed. "Is Goten mistreating you?" the Saiya-jin Prince demanded.

Still highly embarrassed, Bura looked away from her father's serious countenance. "Daddy, really, I'm just being emotional. It's nothing." she answered meekly, as if she were a child who had done something wrong and was being reprimanded.

Vegeta scowled darkly. "I never did like it that you married that low-born moron." he uttered crossly. He remembered clearly the day Bura had excitedly informed Bulma and himself that Goten had proposed to her. He had sworn vehemently against it, claiming the Kakarrot's younger son was a good-for-nothing bum and that his daughter, the Princess of the once great Saiya-jin race, deserved only the best. Which, clearly, Goten was not.

Bura sighed, her fingers coming to rub at her temples. "I know Daddy, I know." she opened her eyes, unaware of just how much she resembled her mother in the fading light of the day. "I was young, I insisted, and I got my way. And now I have to live with my choices, just like you and Mama told me." her features hardened, unconciously matching her scowl to that of her father's.

Vegeta sighed softly. emotional talks were not his forte, nor did he wish to have them. But, Bura was his daughter, and she needed advice from someone who knew better. It seemed that someone would have to be him. Of all the intolerable things he had to bear on this backwater planet...

"Brat..." he began carefully, hoping that his words would reach his young daughter, "Every marriage has its difficult times...but there is a significant difference between difficult times and situation where two people just...cannot be. Do you understand?" his kept his features schooled, his ebony gaze boring into his daiughter's aquamarine.

She bit her lip, looking away from her Poppa. "Oh, Daddy..."

Her father suddenly pulled her into one of his rare and unexpected hugs and released her just as quickly. "Think carefully about your life and what you want from it, brat." And, for a breif moment, Bura could see the love and affection in her father's face that he carefully kept from her and the rest of the family before he walked away.

She gazed upon her father's retreating form, smiling when she noticed he was entering the Gravity Chamber once more. Her Poppa, so strong, so determined... Bura shook her head and headed back upstairs to her old bedroom. She had to hurry home. Goten would be expecting dinner, and soon.

GOHAN SIGHED HEAVILY as he entered his empty home, trudging up his stairs without the aid of light. He had lived in this house for over 25 years and knew each stair and hall by heart. Videl had moved out once it was clear that he and her were permanently seperated and heading into the divorce court. Still...the house felt empty at times.

Not for the first time that day Gohan mused over the children that he wished he had had with his wife years ago instead of her choosing to get a tubal ligation. Perhaps the house would not seem so empty, divorce or no...

The elder son of Goku wondered what his daughter and grandson were doing right now. It was likely bath time right now, then a lullaby and bed... Gohan flipped the lightswitch in his empty master bedroom, shedding light on the modern, though masculine, decor. He undressed slowly, for though it was an easy task, his mind was heavy.

His upcoming interview for the position of a scientist for Capsule Corporation's research labs was something he fretted over constantly. The position was really important to him, and something he had wanted for some time now, though Videl had been wary of him changing careers so 'late' in life. To Gohan, fourty-eight was not old or 'late'. He was still in his youth, thanks to his Saiya-jin heritage. Videl, however, had begrudged him that and was actively fighting her aging instead of allowing herself to proverbially 'age gracefully'. Kami, there was always a source of tension with that woman...

Gohan took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. It was no use getting angry over a woman who he was currently arguing with over dissolution of property and wealth. It would only fuel the fires and drag this divorce out longer. He just wanted it to be over and done with.

He slipped on a cotton sleep shirt and lounge pants and left his bedroom. Perhaps some television would calm his mind. Or a hap-hazard dinner. Or that intesting book he'd been reading. Or...what? There really wasn't much else to do in this expansive, hollow house other than those activities.

The demi Saiya-jin entered his kitchen and began the mindless task of preparing sandwiches, his mind still heavy from the day's events. Up until now he had forgotten all about his meeting with Bulma today in lieu of Bura's tearful breakdown. His pretty sister-in-law must have been really distraught to break down in front of him and say the things that she had.

Gohan unconciously scowled as he spread mayo on his bread. Really, how stupid was his little brother to be so careless with his wife and marriage? Goten really was becoming nothing but a lazy, good-for-nothing bum like Vegeta had said he was six years ago when the proud Saiya-jin Prince protested to Bura and Goten marrying.

Come to think of it, Gohan hadn't been to keen on his brother and Vegeta's daughter marrying either. Not that there was anything wrong with Bura, but she had been young and naive at the time, too young to even get married, really. And Goten, well, though he had been old enough, he was nowhere near mature enough to make such a commitment.

And now here they were, unhappy, just as Gohan, Vegeta, and well, just about everyone, had predicted. The college professor sighed as he piled the various cold cuts onto his sandwich. Really, Bura had grown into a beautiful, mature, successful, responsible woman. And she was being held back by her idiot of a husband, Gohan's good-for-nothing brother.

He thought back to the moment when Bura's curvy frame was in his arms and he comforted her. Even before she had cried in his arms, he found her strangely bewitching. That light sheen of sweat, the pink flush of her skin, her azura tresses falling out of that ponytail of hers...

Gohan shook his head, as if attempting to shake those throughts from his mind. It just wasn't appropriate to be attracted to his brother's wife. Sure, it was fine to admit Bura was attractive, but to be attracted was a whole 'nother matter...and an innappropriate one at that.

But Gohan knew it was too late. That image of Bura in that skin-tight spandex outfit, flushed from a grueling spar...and he had held her in his arms, consoling her as she cried over what a louse his own brother was. Her body was so small compared to his own, smaller than Videl had been. And she had smelled so nice, a mix of her own personal scent and some strangely intoxicating perfume...

It made Gohan wonder if maybe he was the louse instead of his brother.


	2. Confrontation and Conversation

AN: I got some good responses to the first chapter, and I want to thank those of you who have read and reviewed. Thank you. It means the world to me. :) Apparently Bura and Gohan aren't a widely liked or recognized couple, which is a shame. I think they're way cute, and in the proper circumstances; (i.e. Gohan going through a divorce or Videl dying and Gohan having enough time to greive AND Bura maturing greatly and growing into a sucessful woman,) they have the potential to be a great couple.

In all honesty, the Z Teens don't really have much character development at the end of Z and into GT. Marron has no personality, Bura seems like a bratty flake, Pan is just an all out brat, Goten isn't amounting to much...I know Toriyama didn't have any hand in GT and that's partly why the Z Teens are so shitty and why I never really watched much of it...but...I just love writing an intelligent and mature Bura who has tapped into her fighting potential, a mysterious and delightfully witty Pan, a Marron who actually has a personality, and a Goten that actually chooses a career or whatever may be. It's just better this way, don't you agree?

In this story I'm not really giving Goten the character development he deserves, but its stunted because he's living the spoiled rich kid lifestyle because of his wife, Bura. Basically, his marriage to her is stunting his own personal development.

I also didn't include much of Uub or Marron in the first chapter, but they'll have their moments and whatnot in future chapters, I promise. :)

Well, anyway, please enjoy the second chapter of Family Ties. Rating is M because of adults doing things and saying things that aren't quite appropriate. If offended easily, please don't read. Go pick the T rating instead.

Family Ties

BURA ENTERED HER comtemporarily decorated home with a sigh. The interactions with Gohan and her father, respectively, weighed heavily on her mind. It was distracting her from the fact that she had to sit down with Goten and talk to him. She had to figure out some way to salvage her marriage and her husband. Things simply could not go on like this.

She found him, as usual, in front of the television; the Wii plugged in and her husband involved in some sort of fighting/sparring game. Rather ironic, since Goten could easily go and spar with Trunks or his brother instead of playing this ridiculous game. She walked behind him, sinking into her plush red couch, kicking off her delicate office pumps.

"Hey." the younger Son greeted her without even turning to look at her, for he was so engrossed in his fighting game.

"Hi." she replied, casually unbuttoning her business jacket, admiring the deep navy tone and the finite white trim. This jacket truly had been a great purchase. Bura figured it was easier to focus on her suit instead of her husband and the impending uncomfortable conversation.

Goten seemingly won the round of the battle he was involved in and stretched lazily. "So, I have an interview coming up on Thursday." he informed her lightly, grabbing the controller once more as the next round of his game started.

"Oh?" she questioned softly, watching the bright colors flash on the television screen.

Goten nodded, full engrossed in his game. "Yeah, construction. Better than nothing." he answered, making odd noises as he played the game.

"Certainly." the Saiya-jin Princess sighed, stood, collecting her discarded jacket and shoes. "I'm going to change clothes. Can we talk when I come back?"

She saw her husband blink, pause the game, and turn back to look at her. "Sure...uhh...what about?" it was obvious he felt discomfort.

Bura smiled gently. "I just want to talk to you. That's all." she answered.

He blinked once more, the gears in his head turning, probably trying to discern if this was some sort of trick. "Okay...see you when you get back." and with that he turned back to his game, hoping to squeeze more game time in before she returned.

Bura shook her head, retreating to the master bedroom to change into something more comfortable. She looked through her closet and breifly contemplated donning something sexy and lacy, but decided against it since she wanted Goten to pay attention to her while she was talking. Although she did miss the intimacy they had once shared...

She settled on a cute sweatsuit, since it was March and still cold outside. It was nice to be cozy in her own home. And she adored the various colors it came in. When she came across the sweatsuits at the mall, she couldn't help but stock up on every available color.

When she entered the living room once more, Goten was still playing the fighting game. "Can we talk now?" she queried politely.

He sighed exasperatedly, turning the game off and turning to her. Bura felt like a mother to a teenage boy for a moment and a wave of resentment washed over her. But she forced it down and regarded her husband quietly.

"So?" Goten questioned, sitting cross-legged on the floor before her, still dressed in the stained T-shirt and ripped jeans he had been wearing that morning when she'd left for work. So lazy, Bura thought, before pushing the disdaintful thought from her mind.

"I miss us." Bura voiced aloud, watching her husband with a forlorn expression.

Goten's brows furrowed quizzically. "What do you mean 'you miss us'? I'm right here. We've been together for nearly six years."

Bura sighed, adjusting herself to sit cross-legged on the couch. Maybe if she mimicked Goten's posture the conversation would get along better...or, then again, maybe not. "We're just not...loving like we used to be. I miss the excitement, the passion." she said softly, feeling irrationally like crying.

The younger Son sighed softly. "Bura, no marriage ever stays permanently in the honeymoon phase. You know better than that. Stop complaining when there's nothing to complain about. I have a job interview coming up, business is going well with Capsule Corporation, and I'm here."

Bura bit her lip. Throughout the entire marriage that she and Goten had shared, he seemed to believe that him physically being there was good enough. She knew very well that Goten and his brother had seen little of their own father Goku throughout their childhoods due to him always fighting evil or being dead. And now Goku was gone permanently due to the whole Black Star Dragon Balls incident. So why wouldn't Goten believe that him being around was enough to keep Bura happy?

He also seemingly expected Bura to be an exceptional cook, housewife, and be available for his every beck and call. In the beginning, Bura, as a young newlywed, strove to be the perfect housewife, but as she continued college, doing her internship and getting closer to her graduation, she couldn't devote that sort of time to Goten any longer. And once she had acquired the position of Vice President, allowing her mother to happily retire, being the perfect housewife was out of the question.

Coincidentally, Goten used this arguement whenever Bura mentioned that perhaps they should be trying for a baby. He felt that unless Bura quit her position at Capsule Corp, she wouldn't be a good mother and that if she did quit her position as Vice President, they wouldn't be able to afford a baby anyway. It was a catch twenty-two that Bura sometimes felt Goten was taunting her with.

"Goten, physically, yes, you're here. But mentally, you're always focused on something else. We haven't gone on a date in the longest time. And we haven't made love either." she replied sadly and wearily.

He looked away suddenly, his eyes unable to meet hers. "I thought you've been tired because of work...so I've left you alone." he replied hastily.

Something, Bura wasn't certain if it was women's intuition or what, but something told her that Goten wasn't telling the truth about why he hadn't initiated intimacies with her lately. She raked a shaking hand through her hair. She had almost touched upon something...something that she didn't quite want to know. "Goten, I'm a woman. I have needs."

He jumped up suddenly, pinning her down to the couch, his eyes dark with some foreign emotion. She gazed up at him, her eyes widening as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he whispered huskily, his mouth dangerously close to the shell of her ear.

She shivered beneath him, reacting to his presense, though she feared this feral side of him he was showing her. "Goten..." she murmured his name, a breathy whisper. Her laquered nails sunk into his shoulders as his mouth found those sensitive spots of her neck. This time, as she uttered his name, it was a moan.

His calloused hands made quick work of her cute sweatsuit, causing it to become a crumpled heap on the floor. His mouth roved over her, knowing exactly where and how to kiss, nip, and lick to excite her.

She pulled at his clothing, not caring that she ripped his shirt. She was the one who had paid for it after all. His clothing joined hers on the floor, and Goten pressed his body against hers. He was so warm against her, his body dwarfing hers. She always felt so small when he was with her like this.

"You want it?" he teased, running his member against her slick entrance.

She shuddered, any ability to vocalize her wants and needs swiftly deserting her. She whimpered instead.

He smirked, and Bura almost felt as if this man could not be her sweet, cheerful Goten. He was dark, malicious, and dangerous. He sheathed himself within her, and proceeded moving at a back-breaking pace that would have harmed any human woman.

He buried his face in her neck, his fingers toying with her breasts. She cried out softly, bucking against him. He smirked, kissing her deeply as his fingers reached down to stroke at her femininity. Bura arched her back, screaming as an orgasm tore through her. Goten kissed her deeply, continuing his rough thrusts, groaning softly.

"Come for me baby." Bura pleaded softly against her husband's lips, wrapping her legs tightly about his waist.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet." he answered, rolling them so she lay straddled over him. He gripped her hips roughly, moving her over his length, meeting her thrusts. He teased her once more with his fingers, knowing that he could pull another orgasm from her easily.

Bura threw her head back, crying out as her body quaked from Goten's ministrations. He pulled her close for a deep kiss, rolling them once more, and took over with his strong thrusts. Bura watched him intently, panting softly as he plundered her prone frame mercilessly. Goten shuddered, biting back a moan as his completion tore through him. He gripped his wife tightly, and Bura was certain there would be bruises left over from his rough handling of her.

She felt his length pulsing, releasing his seed deep within her, and Bura belatedly realized that she had foregone any method of Birth Control in the heat of the moment with Goten. She hadn't been taking her Pills, and they hadn't bothered to even run into the bedroom for condoms. Panic seized her, but Goten was too caught in the throes of his orgasm to notice.

She bit her lip, wondering if she should say anything, or wait to see if maybe her period would be late first...but before she could do anything, Goten withdrew and pulled away from her. He said nothing, pulling his clothing from the floor and dressing himself.

The loss of his body heat invoked emotion in Bura, for she remembered the newlywed days that they had shared where they were intertwined for hours at a time, laughing, talking, sharing secrets, making love...

And now Goten had not even made love to her. He had effectively 'fucked' her on their couch and had gotten dressed just as quickly. Bura sighed softly, watching her husband poke at the hole she'd ripped into his shirt in their throes of passion. I hope it was your favorite, she thought bitterly.

He tossed her clothing at her, perhaps his idea of being helpful, and he left the room. Bura didn't bother to ask him where he was going or what he was doing, and instead she dressed herself in silence. Had Goten just pity fucked her? Seriously? Was she that undesirable that he didn't even want to stick around afterwards? She felt like crying.

Kami, I'm so pitiful.

GOHAN LEFT HIS interview with a relieved sigh. He felt that it had gone rather well, though it had been nerve-wracking. This job was so important to him, something he'd wanted for a long time. Something he'd tried hard not to want, but it had beckoned to him, taunting him. And now perhaps he'd have it. He had been a college professor for too long, and he felt he'd be better suited as a scientist in the research labs of Capsule Corporation.

Not to mention it'd be nice to work with Bulma, and, to a lesser degree, Trunks and Bura. Bulma had always been supportive of him and his dreams, and had always been there for him, ever since he was a young boy. He was even willing to admit to himself that he had had an adolescent crush on her. He had entertained many a fantasy about the curvaceous elder woman who had been his father's childhood friend. But he had met and fallen in love with Videl, and his crush on Bulma had been forgotten and she became nothing more than a good friend to him.

Trunks, now his son-in-law, had been like an energetic younger brother back when he and Goten had been young rambunctious demi Saiya-jin. And as Trunks had grown into adolescence, he had become a friend, someone Gohan knew he could rely on whether it be during a battle or as a family friend. And when Trunks had slid into his thirties and began showing an interest in Pan, Gohan hadn't minded. He knew Trunks very well, trusted Trunks as if he were family, and knew the fellow demi Saiya-jin would do nothing to hurt his daughter. Secretly Gohan had been delighted when Trunks and Pan became involved. Not only because of the prospect of grandchildren, but because he knew no other man could ever complement his daughter like Trunks could.

And Bura...Gohan could sense the dynamics between Bura and himself changing. She had been a playmate and companion to Panny during their girlhood and that friendship had carried into their adulthood. Bura had always been respectful to him when she was a child and teenager, much like any girl would be to her friend's father. If anything, he was probably like a distant uncle, someone trustworthy within the circle of family friends. But when Bura had become a woman, and Goten was courting her, the relationship between them had changed. She was suddenly his sister-in-law practically overnight. Gohan had seen Bura grow into womanhood, but had ignored it at the time because of his marriage to Videl and his brother Goten's involvement with her. And now...

Now Bura was a beautiful, mature woman who had sought the solace of his arms in a moment of uncertainty over her marriage to his brother. He had thought of it often over the past several days since it had happened. He remembered clearly her unique scent, the feel of her frame in his arms, how beautiful she looked as the setting sun had cast its glow on her in that hallway. And Gohan found himself, for what felt like the first time in his life, jealous of his own little brother.

As children, Gohan had never truly been jealous of his younger brother, for he had been twelve when Goten was born and felt no sibling rivalry with him. Even when Gohan had taken on the role of father to Goten whenever it was needed, he still felt no resentment, for Goten was a carbon copy of Goku and a welcome smiling little face in his and his mother's life. If anything, there were probably times in Goten's life where he had been jealous of Gohan.

But now...finally, Gohan felt some sort of strange jealousy where Bura was concerned. Goten had this lovely, beautiful wife that apparently he was taking for granted. Gohan would have killed to have a demi Saiya-jin wife who could understand his heritage, accept it, and embrace it.

And Gohan was sure that activities in the bedroom would certainly be a lot more enjoyable when one didn't have to worry about harming their mate in the midst of pleasure. Gohan's entire marriage to Videl was spent keeping superb control in the bedroom so as not too injure his frail human wife. He was certain his own father and Vegeta suffered from the same issue. But Goten had been fortunate enough to wed a demi Saiya-jin who could take whatever he had to dish out and deliver it in spades in return. And Goten was taking it for granted.

Gohan wanted to kick some sense into his younger brother's head. Or perhaps if he just talked to him... though Gohan had known from day one that Goten was not mature enough to get married and had told him so back when he had done it. Would Goten even listen to him? Or would he feel as if Gohan were beating the dead horse on this issue?

Gohan's brows furrowed in thought. Bura had matured. Bura was trying to work on the marriage, salvage it... was it a one way street where only she cared? Gohan wasn't certain, and wondered if maybe he should talk to Bura first about talking to Goten. He didn't want to get in the way and make things worse. But, still, he couldn't stand Bura's pain and Goten's insensitivity.

Well, since he was in Capsule Corp and Bura was likely to be somewhere in the building...Gohan wondered if perhaps he should go find Bura and see what he could do to help. Although if she were here at Capsule Corporation, then it was likely that she was working, and he didn't want to disturb her. She was probalby busy...

Gohan paused in his steps, inwardly cringing. What on Kami's green Earth was the matter with him? It wasn't like him to be this indecisive. The elder Son chalked it up to not wanting to interfere in his brother's marriage, but the more seflfish side of him wanted to see Bura. Gohan took a deep breath and nodded. He would go see Bura and try his best to help her during these difficult times. It was what any good brother-in-law would do, right?

THE BUZZING OF Bura's intercom startled her from the spreadsheets she was looking over. She blinked, pressing the button to allow communication between her secretary and herself. "Yes, Haruhi?" the Vice-President questioned levely, though the intercom had scared the wits out of her. It usually did when she was focused intently on one task. This happened more often than she cared to admit. She wondered how her mother had ever dealt with these minor trials and tribulations.

"Ma'am, there is a Son Gohan here to see you. Do you have a moment to speak with him?" her secretary questioned in the formal tone she always used. Bura had already tried many times to loosen the formal woman up, but each attempt was to no avail. The woman was stuck in her ways.

Bura blinked in surprise. Gohan was here? She hadn't expected him to stop by. Bura looked over her spreadsheets and she knew anything Gohan had to say would be far more interesting. "Yes, Haruhi, you can let him in." Bura smiled to herself, unsure as to why she did so.

Her rather mousey secretary opened the door of her office, ushering Gohan in before closing the door with a prim 'click'. Gohan blinked, turning to face Bura. "Rather proper, isn't she?" he questioned wryly as he took note of how pretty Bura looked. She was dressed in a gray suit and skirt, a lacy pink blouse peeking out from beneath her jacket. Gohan wondered what else was beneath that demure suit of hers, but he quickly forced the thought from his mind.

Bura stood, fighting the girlish grin that was threatening to present itself. She felt oddly at ease now that Gohan was here. "Yes, very." she walked around her desk, approaching her brother-in-law cautiously. Should she give him a hug? Or maybe just wait for him to make a move? Why did she feel so uncertain around him? She breifly recalled the last time she had seen Gohan, and how he had held her when she cried. Maybe she felt awkward because he had witnessed her childish breakdown...

"So, I had my interview today." Gohan announced sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. The silence made him nervous, and Bura's expression was unreadable, too much like Vegeta's for him to feel comfortable with.

Bura blinked, momentarily confused, then nodded. "Ah. For the Research Labs. How did it go?" she fully approved of Gohan's ambition to be a scientist and was secretly glad he had been vying for the position. It could also give her an excuse to drop by the Research Lab... why that was something she wanted to do, she wasn't sure.

He smiled that warm Son smile that always made everyone feel instantly at home. "I really think I nailed it!" the elder Son was unable to keep the excitement from his voice, and his enthusiasm for the job truly shone.

Bura, without warning, pulled Gohan into a deep hug. He returned it, squeezing her tightly, more so than he would ever embrace a human woman. Bura noticed Gohan's cologne, the same scent he had worn the last time they embraced. She wondered what the fragrance was, but knew she'd feel silly asking him. "Congratulations, Gohan. I know you'll get the job." she finally managed to say.

"Thanks. This really means a lot to me." he replied fondly, catching the scent of Bura's unbound hair. It smelled freshly washed, and heavenly to boot. He then belatedly realized he was probably embracing Bura too tightly and eased up. "Sorry, got caught up in the excitement of it all." he apologized meekly.

Bura pulled away slightly, gazing into Gohan's ebony eyes. They were very Saiya-jin, the irises nearly as black as the pupils themselves. Goten's eyes, and even her father's eyes, were the same in coloring. "I'm demi Saiya-jin," she voiced softly, "it would take more than a bear hug to harm me." It was expected that Gohan would have to curb his strength around the human women in his life such as his mother. And Videl...

Gohan blinked, distracted by Bura's pretty aqua eyes. "Oh, I suppose you're right." he answered, looking about Bura's contemporarily decorated office. The browns and greens were very calming, and she had several potted plants and bonsai trees strategically located about the office. He spotted a plush, cream-colored couch that looked rather inviting. "I'm just so used to being gentle. I'm not even rough with Panny, you know?"

Bura, noticing Gohan's discovery of her couch, walked over and sank into it. She patted the seat next to hers, smiling softly. "Pan's such a tough girl, I'm surprised you're not rough with her."

Gohan debated whether he should joined the Vice President of Capsule Corporation on her couch, but it was Bura after all. There was nothing wrong with sitting with your family member. So he sat beside her and tried to focus on the conversation. "I guess it's because she's my daughter. She was so small and frail in my arms as a baby..." he trailed off, thinking off those early days of Pan's life when she was a newborn and utterly helpless.

Videl had decided against breast-feeding so that Gohan could assist with the nightly feedings, and more often than not he would allow Videl to rest since she would be home alone with Pan all day long while he was at work. Those dimly lit evenings spent bottle feeding his daughter had been both tiring and awe-inspiring. And invoked in him a deep paternal affection and protectiveness over his only child. Though, at the time, Gohan had not known that Pan would be his only child.

That familiar hurt and resentment he felt towards Videl about not wanting more children threatened to rise to the surface and he quashed it. Bura didn't need to be privy to his problems when she had too many of her own.

She spoke then, pulling him from his own turbulent thoughts, her voice soft and sweet. "Gohan? Are you alright?" she regarded him with sincere concern, and he felt, for that breif moment, that perhaps he could tell Bura the things that ailed him. But, no. Not now.

"Sorry. I'm not really ready to talk about it." he answered softly, his hands clasped weakly in his lap. She thankfully remained silent, watching him without critque or judgement. Gohan turned to gaze at her once more. "I don't want to be too forward, but I actually came here to talk to you about your problems." he said gently before he lost the nerve.

Bura bit her lip, her eyes darkening with her own despair. "About that...I wanted to thank you for comforting me the other day. It was really sweet of you, and I needed that." she looked away from her brother-in-law, her face flushing with embarrassment. She picked at an errant fiber in her sofa, shifting slightly.

Gohan shifted also, facing his sister-in-law, wondering why he had even said anything at all. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable, and he probably had no place meddling in his brother's wife's business. Or their marriage, for that matter. "I don't mean to embarrass you..." he trailed off, pressing a hand to his mouth. Great Kami, what sort of proverbial can of worms had he opened?

Bura turned her attention away from her finicking and her gaze met Gohan's once more. "I just feel foolish." she admitted, her face pinking even more.

Gohan smiled softly. "We all do, at one time or another, in our lives."

She grinned wryly. "I feel foolish for being such a spoiled brat. For demanding that my parents allow me to marry Goten." she paused in her words to kick her heels off and tuck her feet beneath her. "I was so young...I didn't know anything about love, or marriage, or anything for that matter." she sighed softly, her mannerisms tinged with regret and remorse.

Gohan sighed deeply as well. "Videl and I were young when we married. I hid the Saiya-jin side of myself to make her happy. I managed for the better part of our marriage, but in the end I failed. I was foolish to believe that sacraficing yourself to make your loved one happy could work."

"Was she happy?" Bura queried curiously. As a child, whenever she had gone over to Pan's house to play she had never noticed Pan's parents fighting openly the way her own had. But she also hadn't noticed them passionately making up either. They seemed to be nuetral, to be there. Comfortable, perhaps.

Gohan shook his head. "Nothing I ever did was good enough. I did my best to restrain my Saiya-jin nature, but it always found its way out, which dissappointed Videl or made her angry. She wanted a normal, human life. I couldn't ever be human enough to satify her." he replied softly, recalling the years of Videl's dissapproval and scolding. He hadn't wanted to marry a nag like his own mother had been, but it somehow had happened.

"Oh." Bura rested an arm on the back of the couch, watching Gohan intently. "But, at least you tried to make her happy. Goten doesn't try. Or, when he does, it just makes me feel like he did it to shut me up."

Gohan blinked. "He probably got that from Dad. Dad always was trying to appease Mom's temper. Although he never seemed to figure out what would make her happy. He just couldn't grasp things like that. Goten has Dad's simple nature in that way, I suppose." he toed his own shoes off, settling comfortably in the couch. Bura had made an excellent selection in decor and furniture.

"Yeah. I guess sometimes I feel like I inadvertantly married Goku-san. A lot of the things Goten does are from his own father's example. He thinks that I should be happy that he's there, instead of fighting evil or being dead." Bura said exasperatedly. She picked at her laquered nails, feeling distinctly frustrated at her husband and Goku-san.

"I was affected by my father too. I think I smothered Videl and Pan too much at times; to be a better husband and father than Dad was. Kami knows I loved...love him, but he was never really there. I wanted to always be there, always take note of the little things, to be aware of everything." The pain of his father's dissappearance caused Gohan's throat to feel tight. Sometimes hurts never healed and simply were pushed onto the back burner.

Bura's hand rested on Gohan's muscled forearm, squeezing it comfortingly. "You were a great husband and father, Gohan. I was around, I know. You were affectionate, loving, communicative, and stern when necessary." she felt her own grain of hurt. "I love my father, and I know he loves me, but...well, sometimes a hug doesn't hurt, you know? I think Trunks had it even worse than I did. I know he was concerned about being a good father to little Boxers."

Gohan smiled softly. "I know Trunks will be a good husband and father. He and Pan have such a close relationship, and they always communicate and share their feelings. That's something our parents never did with one another." His hand rested over Bura's, and he saw how tiny she was in comparsion to him. It was indescribably alluring.

"Oh, Gohan, my parents communicate alright. It's either yelling and fighting or headboard breaking sex." Bura replied, agitated.

Gohan blushed unexpectedly. "Yeah, that's Bulma and Vegeta alright..." he trailed off, chuckling, removing his hand from Bura's. It felt strange to be touching her while talking about sex. Their parent's sex, of all things.

Bura laughed, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "You knew them even before they got together. Who would have expected such a coupling? It's too funny." her delicate hand covered her mouth as she giggled.

Gohan laughed too. "They were quite amusing when they first got involved. I remember meeting Trunks as a baby, and asking Bulma if it was Yamucha's. Yamucha, all dejected, replied that he wasn't the father. Dad jumped in saying he bet it was Vegeta's, and he even called Trunks by his name. Boy, were we all shocked." He remembered clearly that day. His father, tall and strong, ready to fight the androids. Mr. Piccolo, green and surly as ever. How they had all trained so long for that day... Memories truly were the foundation of self.

Bura shared a laughed with him, sighing with content. "You all have been through so much. I've missed out on all of the adventures. Even Pan got to do something interesting." she was referring to, of course, the Black Star Dragonball adventure.

Gohan regarded the only daughter of Vegeta with interest. "I didn't know you were interested in space travel and fighting evil."

Bura gave a rueful grin. "I wasn't. At least, not then. Now though...I've been training so hard with Daddy for the past three years, and I've become a warrior with merit in his eyes. A chance to use my skills and experience something life altering would be a welcome change."

Gohan blinked, recalling his childhood that had been filled with battles, enemies, near destruction, and fear. He had strived so hard to be strong so that his own daughter would never have to know the things he had known. Bura had also, blessedly, been kept safe from that because of Vegeta's strong presence.

"Fighting isn't everything. You should enjoy it on a recreatonal level. I would never wish a childhood of blood, death, and loss upon anyone." Gohan's voice was soft, filled with sorrow. What kind of man would he have been if he had expreienced the peaceful childhood that Bura and Pan had? Though, Bura and Pan had been witness to the whole Baby incident... he supposed that those of Saiya-jin blood would never be completely untainted by the cruel hand of war.

"Well...since I should be enjoying it on a recreational level...perhaps you would like to spar with me sometime?" Bura questioned lightly.

Gohan looked into the Princess of Saiya-jin's eyes. "I would enjoy that. I've suffocated my Saiya-jin side for too long." he found himself answering, becoming lost in Bura's beautiful features and deep eyes.

She smiled, her face breath-taking, and hugged him without warning. "Thanks for the talk. For listening. I feel like we have so much in common that I've never considered before." She felt so close to Gohan. She had never really had an adult conversation with him, and found that it was really easy. That he listened to her, shared his own experiences, and waited for her response. He valued her thoughts and opinions. He cared. It was more than Goten seemed capable of doing.

Her perfume, soft and gentle today, teased him. Her tiny frame in his arms also illicited some sort of response that Gohan wasn't sure was entirely appropriate. Just what was it about Bura that was making him behave like... like a teenager with a crush. Kami help him.

"It's no problem." he said, reluctantly pulling away from the heiress. "You have my cell number, right? Call me when you're up for a friendly spar."

"Or a talk?" she questioned hopefully.

"Or a talk." he confirmed, smiling softly.

Bura smiled, stepping back into her heels. "Thank you for stopping by my office. Call me the moment they offer you the position, alright?" she watched the older man step back into his shoes, stretching in an attempt to become more alert.

Gohan nodded, straightening his business clothing. He had donned an navy suit for his interview that day. "Will do Ms. Breifs." he replied cheekily.

Bura laughed, swatting Gohan on his shoulder. But, before she could reply, Trunks entered her office. He often did that, entering without permission or even a knock. Her secretary, Haruhi, allowed it since Trunks was the President of the company and also her older brother. And perhaps she took a sick pleasure in startling Bura, since it seemed to happen so often.

Trunks blinked, for when he walked into his sister's office, he saw his sister and his father-in-law both straightening their clothing, laughing together, and Bura playfully hitting Gohan. It was...suspicious, to say the least. They both regarded him with guileless expressions, and Trunks wondered what exactly he had walked in on.

"Um...is this a bad time?" he questioned, feeling incredibly uncomfortable at the moment. He knew Gohan was getting divorced and that his sister wasn't exactly happy with Goten, but to commit adultry? Right here in the office? His head suddenly hurt.

Bura arched a brow at her brother. "You always thunder into my office without notice. So, what do you want?" her words seemed harsh, but her tone was light.

Trunks blinked, shaking his head. "I...uh...Gohan...?" he couldn't seem to formulate any words to this scenario he had unwittingly barged into.

Gohan furrowed his brow in confusion. "Yes, Trunks?" What on earth was wrong with his son-in-law? Perhaps he was over-tired from tending to Boxers throughout the night? Trunks looked at Gohan, then at Bura, then at Gohan once more. "Well, since my son-in-law is mute, I'll talk to you later Bura." Gohan finally said.

Bura nodded. "Okay Gohan, bye." She watched the elder Son brother leave with a faint smile on her face. She felt so relaxed, refreshed, renewed. She turned to her brother, and was unpleasantly surprised by his very Vegeta-esque scowl.

"What were you guys doing?!" he hissed.

Bura arched a brow. "We were talking. What are you doing?" she failed to realize what Trunks perceived her friendliness with Gohan as.

"You can't cheat on Goten. If he found out you'd lose millions in a divorce, Bura." Trunks whispered softly. And if Bura owed alimony to Goten, he might even end up with a share of Capsule Corporation's profits... Not that Trunks disliked Goten, they were friends after all, but he was being a leech as of late...

Bura blinked. "Trunks, I'm not-"

"You would have to give Goten enough money each month so he could live the lifestyle he had grown accustomed to, and he'd probably get a hefty chunk because you and him have been married for nearly six years. Oh, Kami, Bura, what were you thinking?!" Trunks was practically hyperventilating at this point, thinking of Capsule Corporation's seemingly not-so-bright future.

Bura blinked again. "Trunks, seriously, you have an over-active imagination. I'm not cheating on Goten. Period. Let alone with his brother. Kami, how retarded are you?" she regarded her brother with obvious disdain for his assumptions.

Trunks paused in his hyperventilating as Bura's words sunk in. "You're not cheating on Goten?" he questioned in a small voice.

"No." Bura was one second away from allowing her temper to get the better of her.

"Really?"

"No! Now get out! And stop barging in here like Rin-Tin-Tin!" Bura bellowed. Trunks retreated quietly, and failed to bother her for the rest of the afternoon. Bura welcomed the silence, and got back to her spreadsheets. Though Gohan did stay on her mind, instilling in her the warm feeling of being understood by somebody. It was nice.


	3. Questions for Reasons

AN: I'm glad you all are enjoying Family Ties and the dynamics that I've included in it. I'm trying to portray the real everyday life of our DBZ people, since the series really only focuses on times of strife. Sure, everyday life isn't always funny or interesting, but I think it has its own merits. So, as always, enjoy.

And I hope you guys like a hysterical Trunks. I think it's rather funny.

Family Ties

PAN SETTLED IN her favored rocking chair, her infant son cradled protectively in her arms, squirming and mewling out of hunger. "Boxers, are you hungry?" she crooned sweetly to her baby as she unfastened the buttons of her shirt. She had taken to breast-feeding since she felt it was the best thing she could do for her newborn. Formula just didn't seem...good enough. Period.

Boxers, now nearly a year old, latched eagerly onto her breast and began his feeding. Pan smiled, her fingers stroking his cheek tenderly as she gazed upon him. He really resembled Vegeta, though he did not have that perpetual scowl that his grandfather did. Pan supposed that this was what Vegeta had been like as a baby before he had been conditioned into a warrior. Pan touched Boxer's blue hair, soft like a Human's, but gravity defying like a Saiya-jin's. He would never have to become a warrior. Not if he didn't want to.

Though, if Boxers were anything like his grandfather Vegeta or even great-grandfather Goku, Pan suspected that he would not only be powerful, but would hunger for battle as she and they did. He gurgled as he fed, kicking his feet happily. "You're such a piglet." she told her son, amused. He certainly took after his Saiya-jin side in more ways than one.

And he had certainly developed as a Saiya-jin child would; he cut his teeth faster, smiled faster, talked faster, crawled faster, walked faster. Pan certainly had her hands full with her demi-Saiya-jin baby. She now had an idea why Trunks and Bura were so apart in age. Bulma probably was not up to the task of two demi-Saiya-jin close together in age! Pan also wondered how her grandmother Chichi had managed. Though she was a froce to be reckoned with...

Boxers nuzzled further into her chest, the interval sounds of him swallowing accompanying the ticking of the clock in the nursery. She had begun solid foods with him several months ago, but he still hungered for milk as insistently as ever. He was gaining weight though, and rapidly, so she was not concerned. He was so chubby and she loved it!

"Oh baby Boxers..." she sing-songed, leaning back and closing her eyes. Boxers had kept her busy all day, running around the house and grabbing anything and everything he could get his hands on. She had child-proofed the house, but apparently it wasn't Saiya-jin-proofed.

Maybe if he had a sibling to play and run around with... The interaction would be good for him. And Pan knew that Trunks secretly wanted a little girl to spoil. Not that he had been displeased that Boxers had been born, he had been swelled up with pride, but...there was just something so precious about little girls...

"Do you want a little brother or sister, Boxers?" she queried aloud. Boxers pulled away from her breast, shooting her a quizzical look with his obsidian eyes. She laughed, leaning over and pressing kisses to her son's cherubic face. "We'll talk to Daddy when he gets home, okay?" she glanced at the ticking clock on her son's dresser, and grinned. "Any minute now, actually."

And as she spoke she heard the front door of the house open. Trunks was home. She felt his mind caressing hers as he kicked his shoes off. They had a deep bond, one that had begun during the Black Star Dragonball fiasco. Their friendship had deepened it, and once they had consumated their love, it had become impenetrable, like a fortress. He was her other half, and she, his. They complemented one another, balanced one another out. Where he was tame, she was wild. Where he was intelligent, she was fun. Where he was sensible, she played things by ear.

Trunks entered the nursey, not even having to call out to locate her. "Hi." he greeted, that silly smile he had worn since they had mated plain on his face. It was always a pleasure to come home to his mate and child after a long day at Capsule Corps.

Boxers took note of his father, excited to see him, and shimmied off Pan's lap to toddle to him. "Daddy!" he crowed.

Trunks bent to pick up his son, holding him close. "Hi Boxers!" he crooned, hugging his son, inhaling his sweet, baby scent. A part of him wanted Boxers to remain small and cute like this forever, but he also wanted to see him grow up happy and strong, a man he could hope to call friend as well as son.

Pan remained seated in her rocking chair, watching her two favorite men interact. She buttoned her shirt, knowing there was no way Boxers would finish nursing now that Daddy was home. "Hey, hey, hey...don't put those away!" Trunks protested lightly, walking over to his wife briskly.

Pan blinked and laughed. "Trunks..." sometimes her husband was simply incorrigible. Now was one of those times. But she loved it.

"Boxers gets them more now than I do." Trunks protested, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. He knelt beside his wife, leaning in for a kiss. She obliged, kissing him, nipping at his pouty lower lip. He smiled, kissing Pan's nose, finding her so very alluring. He was still as much in love as he had been when he had begun courting her, though it had been in more of a Saiya-jin fashion than Human. Pan always brought out his more Saiya-jin instincts.

"You can have them tonight, I promise." she answered with a Cheshire Cat grin. Boxers, finding the whole situation amusing, giggled and tugged on Trunks's tie.

Trunks looked down at his son, unable to keep the grin spreading from his face. "See buddy? They'll be mine soon enough!" he tapped his son's nose, and Boxers took that as an invitation to grasp his father's finger. "Yikes, you're getting strong! Maybe we can get you to beat up Grandpa in a year or two!" he exclaimed comically.

Pan smiled. It seemed that was all she ever could do when she was around her family. Trunks and Boxers were her world, and she knew her life would be so much less gratifying without them. "So, how was your day?" she queried, wondering what sort of mayhem was going on now at Capsule Corps.

Trunks sighed heavily. "You'll never guess what I walked in on today." Pan blinked in response and Trunks continued, "Your Dad was in Bura's office. And they were adjusting their clothes and joking around with one another."

Pan arched a brow. "Trunks, seriously, you've been working too hard." Pan knew her father and she knew Bura. They would never do something like that, not when her father was in the middle of his divorce and Bura was still married to Goten. They were both good, honest people, completely incapable of such betrayal.

Trunks sighed, standing. "Well, Gohan left, since I was unable to even speak coherently at first, but Bura assured me nothing happened. I believe her, but..."

Pan stood as well, adjusting her clothing. "But?"

Trunks's brows furrowed in thought, and Pan saw Vegeta for a moment. "Well...there was just...something, something there." he handed his son to her, his hand rising to grasp his chin. "It was like...a connection."

Pan took Boxers, pressing an errant kiss to the boy's forehead. She left the nursery, Trunks following behind her, and headed for the kitchen. Food was always good for thought. "Well, Dad and Bura are connected through her marriage to Goten, and your marriage to me. And Bura has known Dad since she was born. It's not strange that they would develop a friendship." she planted Boxers in his highchair, giving him a toy to occupy himself with while she started on dinner for Trunks.

Boxers immediately flung his toy to the floor. It was his new favorite game: throw your toy on the floor and make Mommy or Daddy pick it up. Once they do, throw it on the floor again. Before he could begin to fuss, Trunks bent and picked up the toy, holding it teasingly over his son's head. "Yeah, but this wasn't just a friendship thing. It reminded me of us, back when we were going from friends to lovers. That...connection, you know?"

Pan rummaged throughout the kitchen, setting pots and pans on the stove. "Trunks, I'm telling you right now, don't meddle in their affairs. It's not our business." she turned to glance at her husband, sighing. "And stop teasing Boxers."

Trunks grinned sheepishly, handing the toy to his son. "But he's teasing us with this little game of his." he protested weakly.

Pan rolled her eyes, setting a pot of water to boil. Pasta seemed like a good option for dinner tonight. She knew Boxers liked it too. "Well stop picking the toy up and he'll stop the game soon enough." Really, did Trunks have to pander to their son like that? Pan swore Boxers was going to end up spoiled like Trunks and Bura were when they were younger. It wasn't exactly something she wanted for her son.

Trunks sat in the chair beside his son, grabbing a stuffed animal, making it dance and flail around. Boxers watched, fascinated. "Pan, I'm not trying to meddle in their business. But it is my business if Bura cheats on Goten and he gets a huge alimony in the divorce court." he bit his lip, thinking of everything their company could lose if such a thing occured.

Pan looked thoughful. "You know...I think if Bura cheated, she wouldn't be the first one to do it in their relationship." she slowly poured pasta sauce into a pot, covering it with a lid. She walked over to her sink, rinsing the jar out.

Trunks felt anger, swift and sudden. "Goten's cheating on my sister?!" he hissed. Boxers blinked, startled by his father's abrupt fury.

Pan turned, leaning against the sink. "Well, it's not like I'm intentionally hiding this from you...because honestly, I'm not sure myself...but..." she began hesitantly, trailing off in her own doubt.

Trunks grabbed the stuffed animal, clenching it tightly, his knuckles bleaching white. He had told Goten years ago, back when he wanted to marry Bura, that just because they were friends, it didn't mean he wouldn't kick his ass if he hurt Bura. Boxers whimpered, reaching for the plush object. He ignored his son's plea. "But?" he demanded impatiently.

Pan bit her lip, her own brows creasing. "I took Boxers to the mall several days ago, and it was busy, noisy, y'know? And I thought I heard Uncle Goten's laugh. I turned, and I saw him. Well, from the back at least. I'm pretty sure it was him. And he was with a woman. I wanted to call out to him, but decided against it. Besides, the mall was crowded, and Boxers was being fussy since he needed a nap. I hadn't really thought much of it until now." she said thoughtfully.

Trunks blinked. "The woman...what did she look like?" he glanced at his son, who was gazing at the stuffed animal longingly. He wiggled it in front of Boxer's face, hoping to quell him for the time being.

Pan frowned, closing her eyes. "She was dressed more on the conservative side. Not like the floozies Goten used to date. She was average height. Blonde. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't really put my finger on it." she turned back to the stove, stirring the pasta sauce and adding the pasta to the now boiling water.

Trunks bit his lip. "Could it have been Marron?" he questioned.

Pan paused in her stirring and sighed. "I don't know Trunks. I haven't seen her in years. I don't even know what she's up to these days."

"I think she's a school-teacher in the city." he replied quickly, standing to pace about the kitchen. "Goten was involved with her before he and Bura got serious. It was pretty heavy. I actually thought they were going to end up together." He sat once more, knowing pacing wouldn't do much, and turned his attention back to Boxers.

"Oh?" Pan arched a brow, grabbing ground beef from the fridge. She was glad she had put it in there to defrost last night. Otherwise it would have taken forever to cook. "I didn't know they had ever been involved." she momentarily turned to look at her son, but saw that Trunks was keeping him occupied and returned her attention to the stove.

"I'm not sure many people do. You were only nineteen or twenty at the time. Goten confided in me about it. He was pretty into Marron. That's why I wasn't too keen on him being with Bura. He was more...right, with Marron." Trunks replied, making the stuffed animal quickly kiss Boxers before running away, only to return, kissing him, and retreating once more. Boxers giggled, finding it incredibly funny.

Pan nipped a bit of parmesan cheese, snacking on it as she stirred the pasta sauce. "I remember when Bura came to me, telling me she really liked Uncle Goten. She was kind of checking with me, to see if I was okay with it. I told her to go for it, if she liked him then she deserved to be happy. You and I were dating at the time and she was okay with that, so I didn't want to be the nay-sayer with her and Goten's possible relationship." she informed her mate.

Trunks blinked. "When was this?"

Pan pressed a finger to her chin. "Let's see...I guess about six and a half...seven years ago? I was choosing my major in college, and you had just turned thirty-three..." Trunks paled, forgetting to entertain his son with the toy. Pan, sensing his turmoil, whirled around. "Trunks?"

He seemingly snapped out of it, his eyes meeting those deep pools of his wife's. "That was around the time that Goten was all about Marron. You were nineteen going on twenty, right?" Pan nodded wordlessly and Trunks groaned, slapping his hand over his eyes. "Why the hell did Goten and Bura even get involved then?"

Pan bit her lip, debating on whether she should tell Trunks about his sister's doings. "Um...I think I know..."

Trunks wiggled the stuffed animal, regarding his wife with curiosity. Why was she so reluctant to say this? "Well? Spit it out."

Pan felt herself blushing for no explicible reason. "Bura...well...she kind of seduced Goten." Trunks choked, shaking his head, and Pan laughed nervously. "She planned it down to the tee. And, she was a virgin, so she asked me for advice, knowing that you and I were sexually involved at the time..."

"You gave my sister advice on how to seduce your uncle?!" Trunks exclaimed with disbelief. Of all the twisted, crazy things..!

Pan covered her mouth with her hand, thoroughly embarrassed now. "I didn't really give her advice, so much as just tell her my experiences." she murmured from behind her hand.

"So you told my sister about you losing your virginity to her brother?!" Trunks turned a vibrant red, flustered beyond all belief. Talk about keeping it in the family...Kami! This was just too embarrassing...

Pan sighed, frustrated. "Trunks, Bura is my best friend. We've always been close. It wasn't about you and your sexual prowess. It was about Bura needing someone to talk to. I wasn't going to leave her hanging. Losing your virginity is a big moment in a girl's life." she scolded her mate, and recalled the moment she and Trunks had given themselves to one another for the first time. How beautiful, special, and momentous the occasion was... she found herself smiling. Every moment she shared with Trunks had always been perfect.

Trunks sighed softly, perhaps recalling the special moments he and Pan had shared together. But it was overshadowed by the fact that his baby sister had seduced his own best friend, and that Goten had been involved with Marron at the time. What a freaking jerk! "Goten's dead." he finally announced.

Pan walked over, smacking Trunks with her serving spoon. "I told you not to meddle! What, are you going to go beat Goten up over something that happened seven years ago? And even if it was Goten that I saw at the mall with another woman, it's not like he was cheating! It could have been an old friend from high school for all we know! So don't even think about making mountains out of this mole hill!" Honestly, sometimes Trunks got all worked up over nothing and ended up getting himself into trouble.

Boxers laughed, breaking up the serious nature of the conversation, and Trunks sighed, relaxing. He pulled Pan into a hug, his face buried in her warm, soft stomach. He could hear her heart beating, strong and fast, and he felt soothed. "You're right. I shouldn't meddle." he murmured, kissing Pan's abdominals lovingly.

Pan looked down at her husband, unable to keep herself from smiling. "I love you." she told him.

He looked up at her, his arms still about her waist. Leave it to Pan to calm his restless mind and anxieties. She was his guardian angel in times like these. "Love you more." he argued, nibbling on her stomach.

She giggled, for she was slightly ticklish, and leaned over to kiss him. "Can we talk about something nicer now?" she inquiered innocently, sitting on her husband's lap.

He hugged her tightly, burying his face into her fragrant neck. "Sure, like what?" What perfume was she wearing? She smelled more delicious than the dinner that was on the stove.

She kissed his shoulder. "Like...maybe...having another baby?" she suggested coyly.

Trunks blinked, his heart skipping a beat. "Are you pregnant right now?" Was she trying to slyly tell him like she had last time? He fondly remembered, nearly two years ago, when Pan had cleverly informed him she was pregnant...

_The door opened and Pan entered, shopping bags hanging off of her arms. It was a lazy Sunday, one that Trunks preferred to spend in front of the television, watching the game. So when Pan announced that she was going shopping with Bura, he kissed her goodbye and turned his attentions to his favorite team. Now she was home sooner than he expected, considering she had gone shopping with Bura. Such a feat usually consumed a whole afternoon, not a mere few hours. _

_"I'm home!" Pan announced, practically oozing excitement. She had this pretty flush on her face, and Trunks considered forgoing the game to drag her into the bedroom for some 'afternoon delight'. _

_"Hi babes." he greeted, rising from the couch to envelope his wife of two years in a hug._

_She pulled away, rummaging through her countless shopping bags. "Trunks, I have got to show you these shoes I bought today!"_

_He hid the disappointment of her pulling away from him so quickly and instead felt very confused. Since when had Pan ever been so excited over a pair of shoes? Was Bura rubbing off on her? He sat on the arm of the couch, observing his wife as she presented a rather small shoe box, opening it with flourish. He peered inside, frowning slighly when his eyes fell upon a tiny pair of pure white tennis shoes. What on earth...? These looked like..._

_He looked up at his wife, everything clicking into place. His heart skipped a beat, his mouth felt dry, and his eyes suddenly stung with tears. "You're pregnant?!" he cried exuberantly. They hadn't exactly been trying for a baby, but had talked about it, and decided they weren't not going to try either._

_Pan, grinning a smile from ear to ear, nodded vigorously. "Yes!" she crowed._

_Trunks threw his arms around her, hugging her more tightly than he had ever hugged anyone. Pan was pregnant! A baby! His baby! They were having a baby! He kissed her all over her face, cupping her cheeks in his hands as he passionately kissed his wife. "I love you. I love you so much." he told her in between kisses._

_She merely laughed as he swept her into his arms, carrying her like a brand new bride into their bedroom, the shoes forgotten in a jumble on the couch. "Oh, Trunks." she sighed contently, allowing her husband to show her how much he truly loved her._

Pan's voice snapped Trunks from his rememberance, "No. I'm not pregnant."

He felt a slight disappointment, the giddy excitement he attached to such things dissappearing. "Oh." his hand trailed down her side, wondering why he felt so disappointed.

She stroked his cheek. "But...I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to try for another..?" she carefully intoned.

Trunks looked into his wife's heart shaped face. So pretty, so alluring. "Do you want to have another baby?" he queried curiously.

Pan leaned in, kissing him. "Well, Boxers is about a year old now, by the time we start trying and actually have another baby, he'll nearly be two. I think that's a pretty good age difference." she reasoned.

Trunks leaned back in his seat, gazing over at his infant son. He really was growing so fast. It seemed like only yesterday that he had been a ruddy-faced newborn. "I was excited just now thinking that you were already pregnant." he admitted, idly toying with a strand of Pan's ebony hair.

"So...do you want to try and see what happens?"

Trunks regarded his wife, so pretty, so little in comparsion to him. He remembered how radiant she was when she was carrying Boxers, how passionate and sensual she had been, even when her stomach looked ready to pop. Yes, Pan's pregnancy had been a very fun and easy one. "Well...you did say I could have your boobs tonight." he replied teasingly.

Pan laughed, hugging her husband. He was just too much.

BURA ENTERED HER unoccupied home, sighing with disappointment when she realized Goten wasn't home. Ever since that night when he had 'pity fucked' her on the couch, he had been out around the time he knew she'd come home. She didn't even know when he came home at night, but each morning as she prepared herself for work, she'd find him knocked out on the living room couch, sometimes with an empty beer bottle in hand. Resentment, familiar and strong, thundered through her heart as she thought of her husband. Freaking jerk...

She kicked off her shoes, her stockinged feet carrying her to her master bedroom. She shed the business suit, opting instead for a loose sleep shirt and sweatpants. She didn't even care about coordinating or looking cute. She was much too tired for that.

Goten's absense didn't annoy her because she missed him, but because he was an inconsiderate ass. How could he be gone all night long without calling her? Without telling her where he was, who he was with, and when he'd be home? It wasn't that she wanted to control his every thought and action, but it was common courtesy. She would do the same for him had the situation been reversed.

She frowned, grabbing the current book she was reading off of her nightstand and carrying it into her living room. She curled up in her favorite reading chair, grabbing a few chocolates from the glass bowl on her coffee table, and set her book in her lap. Stupid Goten...

Gohan even could tell that Goten was being a jerk. He had even stopped by her office personally to talk to her and make sure she was alright. If Goten was an inconsiderate ass, then Gohan was a considerate sweetheart. Bura chomped down on her chocolate bar, savoring the sensation of dark chocolate on her tongue. It was her favorite treat but even now it couldn't lift her spirits.

Gohan...

She closed her eyes, the chocolate tart on her tongue. He had looked really good today, dressed in that interview suit of his. He smelled good too, but that seemed to be the usual for him. Goten, on the other hand, would neglect to shower or spruce himself up oftentimes. Bura was certain it was because of his innate laziness.

Gohan had listened to her. Had cared about what she had to say. He had sought her out to talk. He had initiated conversation without Bura even asking it of him. He had replied with his own thoughts, feelings, and experiences. When was the last time, if ever, that Goten had done that?

It was so simply, really, what women needed to be happy. Why couldn't Goten be more like his brother? Why couldn't he just listen and care when she needed him to? It didn't take much for a woman to feel loved and fufilled. Gohan hadn't even been trying to make her feel that way, and yet he did it so well...

Gohan had made her feel like he genuinely cared. She felt so at ease and relaxed from her deep conversation with him. She glanced over at her purse, her cell phone nestled safely inside. Maybe she should call him to say thank you? Or text him, at the very least? She sighed softly, wondering if she was developing a crush on Gohan. And, if she were, was it only because he was there and doing the simple things that Goten was neglecting to do?

She blushed, recalling Gohan's broad chest and strong arms pulling her into a hug. For the briefest moment, she could hear his hearbeat, smell his cologne, feel his warmth... so manly, so strong, so...

Bura touched her face, fighting the urge to giggle like a school girl. What was wrong with her? Maybe it was because she hadn't had a truly sensual, romantic, love-making session in the longest time. Goten's 'pity fuck' had just made her feel worse.

An image of Gohan, dressed in a swimsuit, popped into her mind. His chest and abs had been so chisled, his shoulders broad, his arms defined. It had been at one of her mother's pool parties this past summer, if Bura had recalled correctly. Gohan's hair had been tousled from wrestling Trunks in the pool, and Bura remembered laughing along with them when Gohan had nearly drowned her brother. Goten had been absent from the party, giving a lame excuse along the lines of not feeling well, and had stayed home alone.

For being fourty-eight at the time, Gohan had looked damn good. In fact, he looked as if he could pass for a college student at times, especially when he ditched those thick rimmed glasses of his. Whenever Gohan went out in public with Pan, they always got mistaken for siblings instead of father and daughter. It was actually quite amusing.

But, still...that chisled, tall, strong body of his... Bura closed her eyes once more, leaning back and thinking of the elder Son brother. What if he just came in right now, picking her up, carrying her into her bedroom...slowly stripping every article of clothing from his and her bodies...proceeding to tenderly worship every inch of skin he revealed...touching all of those little spots that made her shiver with delight and moan her pleasure... feeling his body, hard and warm, pressed against hers...

Bura squirmed, that familar heady arousal setting in uncomfortably. She really was no better than a school girl at this point...oh, Kami...why is this happening? She glanced at her purse once more, but figured now was not the best time to call her brother-in-law.

She had to tend to other things first...

GOHAN ENTERED THE bar, fully intending to process the day's events with a cold beer, but much to his surprise he found his own brother seated not too far from the door. He was tipsy, though not drunk, and Gohan sat on the barstool beside him.

"Hey." he greeted warmly, for it had been a while since he had last seen his little brother.

Goten, not as alert since he was tipsy, turned to regard his brother. "Oh, hey Gohan." he replied, seemingly he raised his beer in salute before downing it. He was dressed rather nicely, compared to his usual attire of ratty jeans and a shirt. He wore dark washed jeans that were completely intact, and a striped button-down that looked rather becoming on him.

Gohan ordered a beer, sighing in relief when it was set down in front of him quickly. "What're you doing here?" he inquried curiously, watching as his brother downed another beer before Gohan even got to take a sip of his first.

The younger Son brother wiped his mouth and grinned. "Killing some time." he answered, seemingly indifferent to his brother's presence. A lazy grin sat on his face as he gazed at his older brother.

"Oh." Not knowing what else to say, Gohan took a swig of his beer, savoring its cool flavor. Sometimes, at the end of a long day, a beer was sublime. He glanced at Goten, wondering why he was here at a bar, well dressed, getting drunk instead of at home, spending time with his wife. Gohan would gladly switch places with Goten at the present moment. He truly missed the companionship of a partner. "So...do you and Bura have plans tonight?" Perhaps they had a date night planned and Goten was waiting for Bura to arrive.

Goten laughed, downing another beer, setting it on the bar with a 'clink'. "Nah. No plans. We haven't been getting along so great lately." the statement he made didn't seem to bother him much, but then again, Goten had always been a happy drunk and things that would concern a normal person, even while intoxicated, didn't bother Goten when he was under the influence.

It seemed Gohan was once again in the middle of his brother and Bura's business that day. It wasn't growing old, but instead was becoming a cause for concern. "Have you tried talking to her?" he questioned softly, not wanting the rest of the bar to be privy to his brother's problems.

Goten smirked, swiveling his stool out of boredom more so than function. "She tried to talk the other day, so I fucked her to shut her up." he seemed entirely amused by the whole situation and aloof to his vulgar vocabulary.

Gohan blushed, mortified that Goten had said such things about Bura, let alone said them to his own brother. "Goten, that's really rude of you to say." he half-scolded, reverting to the Gohan of old who half-fathered his own little brother out of necessity.

Goten slid off the stool, standing, though wobbling slightly. "Don't need a tongue lashing from you, 'Han. I get enough of that from Bura and from Mom." he threw money onto the bar, clapped his older brother on the shoulder, and left the bar.

Gohan watched him leave, feeling the heat of embarrassment leave his cheeks, only to be replaced with the heat of anger. Goten had no respect for his wife whatsoever! Here he was, spending Bura's hard earned money on half of the bar's supply of beer, and bad-mouthing her at the same time! And he felt some sort of protective pull towards Bura. He didn't want anyone speaking that way of her; not even her own husband.

And here Bura was, trying to talk to Goten and work out the problems in their marriage, and Goten blatantly ignored it, thinking sex would solve any and all issues the two of them had. What a complete ass!

Gohan ordered another beer, finishing his first. He thought between his mother and himself that Goten had been raised not only to treat women well, but to be a hard working, respectable man. The Goten that Gohan had the 'pleasure' of speaking with tonight was not someone Gohan would be proud to call brother.

Bura was really upset over the state of her marriage, upset enough to confide in her brother-in-law whom she wasn't close with at the time. And Goten didn't care. He was drinking at a bar instead of going home to try to hammer things out with his wife. And he foolishly believed that sex would deter her from talking about their relationship.

Gohan shot the bartender a grateful smile when he received his second beer. He thought of his marraige to Videl. They had both tried to work it out together. Gohan had always compromised, caving in to what Videl wanted. He had quashed his Saiya-jin side because that was what she had desired. He had not pressured her to have more children and allowed her to get a tubal ligation, because that was what she had desired. He remained a college professor instead of becoming a scientist, because that was what she had desired.

Goten was behaving no differently than Videl in the fact that he was not bending or compromising. He was just doing whatever pleased him, slowly sapping Bura of her cash, emotions, and vitality.

Heck, Gohan didn't even know what Bura wanted from her marriage, but he was certain none of it was unreasonable. She had always accepted people for who they were, and Gohan wouldn't expect anything less of the progeny of Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma practically thrived on the unusual, and Vegeta was unusual himself.

Perhaps to get to the root of the problem between Goten and Bura was to find out what the both of them wanted and expected from their marriage. And, after the conversation he had shared with Bura today in her earthy office, he was looking forward to the next time he could sit down with her and talk.

Bura, quite simply, was a pleasure to conversate with and be around. What kind of fool was Goten to fail to see that? Though Goten never had been much for conversation; choosing instead to spar, play a video game, or kick back in front of the television. Gohan was a litrary man himself, enjoying the pleasures of a good book or an intellectual conversation. Or even just a conversation with an intelligent person.

Bura certainly was an intelligent person. She had a mad-genius for a mother and a militant Prince for a father. She had grown up in an environment of equations and science. She was educated. She had risen to become, and earn, the position of Vice President of Capsule Corporation. The woman certainly did not lack in smarts, though she had feigned airheaded-ness as a teenager.

The Bura that Goten had married was not the same woman now and today. Perhaps that was the big issue at hand. Goten was the same man he'd been since he had graduated high school. There were no curve-balls when it came to Goten. You could easily see and meet his needs without much thought. Bura, however, and grown from a spoiled, immature, bratty nineteen years old girl into a smart, mature, capable, giving woman of twenty-five.

Bura's maturation was very similar to the proverbial caterpillar's tranformation in a butterfly. Which made Goten into a leech of a spider, ensnaring Bura into his web of mental entanglement and emotional neglect. Why had Goten married Bura anyway? That was another thing Gohan had pondered over quite a bit in the past few years. Perhaps it was nothing more than two young minded people making passionate, foolhardy decisions? Or, perhaps, there was something else behind it.

Bura seemingly married Goten because she was young and in love. But Goten...he had been very much in love with Krillen's daughter, Marron around the time that bura had set her sights on Goten. What could sway Goten's heart so completely and utterly that he'd drop Marron and turn to Bura instead?

Gohan felt his blood run cold. Could it perhaps be that Goten had married Bura for her status and wealth? Goten was a gold-digger? He loved money more than he loved Bura or Marron? Gohan shook his head, downing his beer in one gulp. No, that couldn't be it. Not sweet, naive, guileless Goten...he'd never been conniving or deceptive in the slightest.

So, why had Goten married Bura? And what did both of them want from this marriage that they were trapped in? Those were the big questions at hand, Gohan supposed.

He was not sure he wanted to know the answers to either question.


	4. A Pleasant Lunch

AN: I know, this stuff is getting heavy! I hope you people enjoy! I love reading your reviews! They truly bring a smile to my face! As usual, enjoy!

Family Ties

GOHAN COULDN"T CONTAIN his excitement when he received the call from Capsule Corporation informing him that he had gotten the job as a scientist in Capsule Corp's labs. He immdiately called Pan, who had been very happy for him; his mother, who had been proud of him; and Trunks, who had congratulated him.

All that was left was to tell Bura. She did, after all, tell him to call her the moment he found out. And he was glad he now had a reason to talk to her anyway. It had been a few days since that time in her office. He dialed her number, waiting anxiously as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Bura's voice, clear and calm, rang through the receiver.

Gohan unconciously grinned. "Hey Bura. It's Gohan." Even his voice was tinged with the excitement that was bubbling up within. He'd wanted this job so bad for so long and now it was his!

"Hey! How are you?" her voice warmed, the caring evident in her tone.

"I got the job!" he exclaimed, belatedly realizing that his voice may have been too loud for Bura's sensitive Saiya-jin hearing.

But instead she squealed in response, her decibels higher than his own had been. "Oh, I'm so happy! I know this meant a lot to you!"

Gohan grinned, as he had been since he received that oh-so-important call. "I know. I'm really psyched." he replied. He had reverted to sounding like a teenager in his exuberance. Dear Kami.

"Listen, I need to go into a meeting in about five minutes. Where are you now?" she inquired, her voice sounding reluctant. Was Bura reluctant to hang up the phone with him? Gohan could only wish. And then he wanted to slap himself for wishing. This was Goten's wife...

"I'm leaving the college. I just gave my two week notice." he answered, wondering why Bura wanted to know where he was. In his eagerness he'd already taken some of his knick-knacks from his office and was bringing them home with him.

"This meeting isn't a big thing. It'll be out in an hour. Do you want to meet me for a late lunch?"

Gohan smiled. He'd eaten his lunch already, but could probably eat again in an hour. This was an instance where his Saiya-jin appetite would serve him well. "Yeah, definitely. Where at?"

"How about that Noodle Cafe on Sakura and Main?" she queried, sounding rushed now. It sounded as though Bura's dowdy secretary Haruhi was speaking in the backround.

"Deal. See you in an hour." He said. Bura blurted a quick good-bye and hung up. Gohan's smile didn't falter.

BURA DIDN'T KNOW why, but she found herself rushing to the Noodle Cafe as soon as her meeting let out. It had run over by five minutes, but those five mintues had felt excruciating and drawn out. Trunks had even noticed her impatience, asking about it once the others had left the room, but she had failed to reply and left instead.

She grit her teeth, for it seemed like a parking spot was nowhere in sight. She pulled into the spot where the fire hydrant was and exited her vehicle. "Time to cheat." she murmured aloud, capsulizing her vehicle. Hopefully an officer hadn't seen that...

She rushed over to the Noodle Cafe, entering breathlessly. The Noodle Cafe was on the small side, having a quaint 'Mom n' Pop' feel to it. It was quiet, cheerily decorated, and Bura found it to be a haven when Capsule Corporation overwhelmed her.

"Bura! Over here!" Gohan's voice called. Bura turned to the source, finding Gohan seated in a booth near a window. He looked very handsome, dressed in slacks and a button down. He had casually unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and had rolled his sleeves up as well. He looked positively charming. She waved, a smile on her face, and headed over to the elder Son brother.

"Hey." she greeted as she slid into the opposite side of the booth from Gohan, carefully keeping her skirt in place. Why hadn't she worn business slacks today? Ugh...

Gohan looked Bura over as she seated herself, taking note of her smart eggplant colored suit. She wore a butter-yellow blouse underneath, offering a warm contrast to her suit. She always dressed so sharply, and Gohan found it alluring, and grudgingly admitted, sexy. "You look nice." he said, hoping he wasn't out of line with the compliment.

Bura beamed. "Thank you." Kami, when was the last time Goten had offered a sweet compliment like that? She couldn't even recall. She opened a menu, looking it over, though she knew she'd probably order the yakisoba. It was one of her favorites.

Gohan followed suit, opening his menu. He'd never eaten here before, though he'd seen it and had always wanted to stop in, but he never seemed to have the time or opportunity. "I haven't eaten here before," he informed Vegeta's daughter honestly, "What's good?"

Bura grinned. "Everything is good here. Just pick what you like." she answered, closing her menu and setting it aside. A waiter appeared with a bread basket and asked what they would like to drink.

He sped off after taking their beverage order and Gohan perused the menu, stalling. "Well, what're you going to get?" he finally queried, gazing at Capsule Corp's Vice President expectantly.

"I think I'm going to go with beef yakisoba. Though, I do like yaki udon too..." she trailed off wistfully. Decisions, decisions...

Gohan chuckled. "Well, I really like both of them too. How about you go with beef yakisoba, and I'll do chicken yaki udon, and we'll share?" he suggested diplomatically. He kind of liked the idea of Bura and himself sharing a hearty meal.

Bura smiled. "Okay, sounds like a good deal."

Gohan closed his menu, placing it on top of Bura's discarded one. "It's very rare to find someone who likes soba and udon. People usually prefer one or the other." he commented. He hoped Bura didn't think him simple or trite, but at least it was something to say while they waited for their waiter to return.

Bura laughed. "I was just about to say the same thing about you!" she exclaimed. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had a corny sense of humor. She was relieved.

Gohan shrugged, leaning back against the booth and relaxing. "I just can't choose." he admitted, faking turmoil. He felt so at ease sitting with Bura and joking around. Videl was always proper when they had gone out to eat in public, since she was recognized as Satan's daughter.

She laughed again. "I guess I know whom to call when I want to eat here." she said. She realized that she had subtly asked Gohan out to eat again, and she hoped he didn't think she was too forward.

But he smiled that warm Son smile of his, the very same one that made her fall in love with Goten when she was a teenager, and replied, "Anytime."

Their waiter returned with their beverages, coffee for Bura and green tea for Gohan, and took their orders. He scurried off once more, leaving Bura and Gohan to their conversation. Bura snapped her chopsticks apart and idly toyed with them. "So, congrats, again, on getting the job." she said in an attempt to break the silence.

Gohan took a sip of his green tea. "Thanks." He glanced at his brother's wife, and thought back to the other night at the bar. He felt inexplicable anger towards Goten and inexplicable sympathy towards Bura. "Hey, I've been meaning to tell you..." he began, only to trail off, figuring now was as good of a time as any to menion that he'd seen Goten at that bar the other night. But he was losing nerve to tell Bura about the entire incident.

Bura blinked. "Meaning to tell me what?" she questioned as she poured a generous helping of milk into her coffee. She preferred her coffee to be sweeter, unlike Trunks, who would only use a small spash of milk and no sugar whatsoever. Her brother and herself had been through many pots of coffee together in their time working for Capsule Corporation.

Gohan bit his lip, grabbing his chopsticks, sliding them out of their wrapper. "I went to a bar the other night. The same day you and I had that talk in your office." his chopsticks snapped, and he drummed them against his cup of tea. He hoped Bura wouldn't get mad at him.

Bura spooned sugar into her coffee and arched a brow. "Oh?" Why was Gohan telling her about him going to a bar? Lots of people did that. It was fairly normal. It wasn't like she was going to judge him for it. Unless it was a good hotspot and he wanted her to go there with him sometime. Bura felt her heart skip a beat.

"Well, I saw Goten there." Gohan kept his features schooled, revealing nothing.

Bura dropped her teaspoon and her face fell. "Oh...well, he's been going out at night a lot lately..." she forced herself to remain calm. Whatever Goten was doing probably wasn't too bad...right? Oh, Kami, maybe he was with another woman? Or embarrassingly drunk?

Gohan looked down. "I actually talked with him for a moment. I asked him if he was having a date night with you. He said no, and went on to tell me that you hadn't been getting along so well." he looked up, and caught Bura's grimace, but he continued, "I asked him if he'd tried talking to you and he said...well..." he squirmed slightly, his own face flushing slightly, but ventured on, "that he, um, had 'relations' with you to shut you up..."

Bura groaned, mortified, and covered her face with her manicured hands. "Kami damn it Goten..." she moaned aloud. How embarrassing! And now Gohan knew about that stupid 'pity fuck'. How pathetic was she that her husband told his brother he had fucked his wife to shut her up? She knew Gohan was editing his speech, and that Goten had been far more vulgar than the ginger way Gohan had put it.

Gohan coughed, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." he voiced, not knowing exactly what he was sorry for. Goten's stupidity? For him bringing up the situation in the first place? For Bura's unhappiness? For thinking she was so pretty, even when flushing with embarrassment?

Bura sighed heavily, removing her hands from her face, though her face was still scarlet. "It's not your fault." she said softly, resting her hands on the table. She couldn't meet Gohan's eyes. She didn't want to see his pity anymore than she'd wanted Goten's 'pity fuck'.

"Hey." Gohan reached out, resting his hand upon Bura's, earning her gaze. "Goten is being a crude idiot. He's not even trying to work on your marriage or listen to your problems. He's just trying to avoid the issues, and is being callous about it too." he assured his sister-in-law. He offered a small smile, gently squeezing her tiny hand in his own larger one.

She offered a faint smile. "I just feel so..."

"I know. It's okay. But, well, I was kind of wondering what you want from this marriage and what Goten wants from it. Maybe if you make it clear to him what you want..." Gohan looked over the beautiful woman his younger brother had married. Why did he feel so...good around her?

Bura's face twisted into an unreadable expression, and not for the first time was Gohan reminded of just how much of Vegeta's daughter Bura truly was. "Whatever it is that the both of us want, I am certain they are not the same things." Bura finally murmured, her voice holding a bitter tone. She felt so hopeless suddenly. Goten was not responsive at all to her, and he was speaking of his own wife in a crude manner in public to his own brother. Kami. She took a deep, even breath to calm herself.

Gohan's hands squeezed her own once more, as if to offer some dose of comfort. "What do you want out of this marriage to my idiot of a brother, Bura?" he kept his voice soft and soothing. Bura needed someone gentle to confide in, he sensed.

Bura sighed tremulously. Her aquamarine eyes tentatively met his own. "I want a husband who could be my partner, my friend, someone who has my back as much as I have his. I know not every day is a cake-walk in a marriage, but I want a blissful contentment, or even happiness, you know? And, I want..." she trailed off, seeming almost reluctant to admit something so personal aloud.

Gohan blinked in surprise. "And?"

Bura bit her lip, withdrawing her hands from Gohan's to fiddle with anything within reach. "I want to start a family. I want to have two, or three, or even more, if my partner was willing and able to help me and be a good father..."

Gohan unconsciously grit his teeth. For how long had he wanted the same things that Bura did now? Down to the tee, he wanted someone who would be his partner, have his back. And he wanted a large, happy family. Videl, instead, had been more focused on hiding Gohan's alien heritage and not bearing anymore demi Saiya-jin 'spawn'.

"Gohan?"

Bura's eyes were gazing into his, so deep, so profound, bringing him from his anger, regret, and sorrow that he had nearly immersed himself in. "Sorry...sort of the same issues Videl and I had." he murmured in weak repsonse.

"You wanted a larger family too?" she questioned, shocked. What kind of life would that have been; to have more playmates and company? Probably much more fulfilling and nice, she was certain. And Pan would have been a lot less lonely growing up...

Gohan raked a hand through his hair, mussing it slightly. "Yeah...I wanted to have at least another baby, maybe two more... I was somewhat of an only child myself, being almost twelve when Goten had been born. I was more father to him than brother at times. And I wanted Panny to have a partner-in-crime, so to speak. But Videl didn't want anymore children, and so she had a tubal ligation..." These pains and hurts, over two decades old, still felt as raw as they had when they occured.

"Oh Gohan..." Bura murmured, her hand brushing over his. "I am so sorry."

He swallowed, his throat feeling tight. "Thanks...it's nice that you care...or even understand..." he managed.

"I understand completely. Goten doesn't want any children at all right now. He says he's not ready and that we have tons of time, so what's the rush?" she admitted.

Their waiter appeared with their order, several plates of the yaki soba and udon, steaming and smelling oh so sweet... The two demi Saiya-jin moved objects around on the table to make room for the extensive platters of food. The waiter, after checking their satisfaction, left. Bura and Gohan shared a smile that only two demi Saiya-jin could ever share in unison when confronted with a table of food to conquer.

But soon enough the more somber tone of their conversation settled in once more and the demi Saiya-jin's smiles faded. Gohan set his chopsticks on the table with a quite tap. "Can I speak frankly with you, Bura?" Goku's first son questioned abruptly.

Bura blinked, also placing her chopsticks aside. "Yes, of course. We've known one another my whole life...I'm an adult now...our parents have been friends since before either one of us were born. Of course I want you to speak frankly with me." she answered slowly.

Gohan fidgeted for a moment before gaining his confidence. "I just want to know why or how you and Goten got together in the first place. Why did you and him push so hard to get married? You were so young and Goten was...well, so irresponsible. You guys could have waited..." Gohan realized as he spoke these truths they were also true for Videl and himself. They, too, had been young and naive when they had married. But they, too, would not take 'no' for an answer from anyone. Perhaps people truly did have to learn their own lessons..?

Bura felt that familiar queasy feeling she'd experienced back when she and Goten were in the process of getting married. All of the half-truths and even lies that had been told to make things seem okay, to make things seem sensible...

It had been such a tumultuous time, with so much pressure, and even embarrassment. And all of it had been the direct result of her own foolishness. And her own expectations and perceptions of love. Bura bit her lip as she forced her gaze to meet Gohan's. "I...I was young...and, well, Goten and I had been careless..." she barely managed to speak, her voice trailing off weakly. How stupid would Gohan think her to be now?

Gohan blinked, and as the words sunk in, the truth hit him square between the eyes. "Goten got you pregnant?!" the elder Son brother barely managed to keep his voice down, remembering that were in a restaurant.

Bura felt her face flush. "It's not solely his fault. I was part of the equation too. He was my first, and we were influenced by the full moon that night together...we weren't thinking straight, and Goten regretted our coupling immediately afterwards..." she trailed off, thinking back to the morning after she'd lost her virginity to Goten. The tears she'd cried, how cold Goten had been to her, how she'd known implicitly that Goten would never be with her and would stay with Marron. Though it was debatable whether she'd stay with him once he'd told her that he'd cheated.

But it hadn't mattered, for barely a month later her period had been late and she had reluctantly taken a pregnancy test...and it had been positive. Bura remembered that day all too well...

_Her hands trembled as she sat on the edge of her bathtub, waiting nerve-wrackingly for the test to yeild result. Her phone beeped, signaling the two minute timer was up. The test sat on the counter and her legs felt too weak to even carry her to look upon it. But, she had to. No one else was there with her, not her mother, not Pan, no one. No one could possibly know how stupid she was to let something like this happen..._

_She drew a tremulous breath, finding the strength deep within herself to stand up and walk over to the little stick that could or could not possibly have two blue lines. She picked it up, her hands trembling, and her eyes saw before her brain could register the two blue lines. Pregnant. She was pregnant. That one coupling she'd had with Goten had not only given her a broken heart, but now a child as well._

_She let out a bitter chuckle, sinking to her knees, the test still in hand. She propped her back against her bathroom's cabinet drawer's, her eyes fixed blindly on her bathroom wall. It was pink, and probably too young in design for her. Too girly..._

_She was a woman now in the truest sense. Bura's hand rested upon her stomach, and found it near impossible to comprehend that a tiny life was growing soundly in there. And the baby's father was a jerk who couldn't control the dick that resided in his pants. Well, scratch that, she had seduced him..._

_Kami, what would her Papa think? Vegeta was a strong, stoic warrior. He would not take his nineteen year old, unmarried daughter becoming pregnant very well. He had barely taken her own mother being pregnant with Trunks very well..._

_Bura felt her blood run cold. Would her father kill Goten? Or maim him? Shit, would this destroy Goten and Trunks's friendship? And how would Pan feel if her boyfriend's father beat her own uncle to a senseless pulp? Fuck, family ties sure made things complicated..._

_Bura drew a deep breath, pulling herself to her feet. She leaned on the counter for support, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She was nineteen, in her Sophmore year of college, and had her whole life ahead of her. If she had this baby...well, yes, she'd ultimately have the support of her family, and they did have the resources financially to support her and her unborn child. But...would Goten be a good father? Would he be involved in his son or daughter's life? Or would he fuck off and be with Marron and deny the child was ever his?_

_If she had an abortion...well, all of these issues would go away. Her father would never have to know. Goten would be able to go on being whatever the heck he wanted to be. She could continue school and maybe meet a charming, attentive boy who would love her for her. Goten and Trunks could still be friends. Pan and Trunks could still be a couple._

_But...she touched her stomach once more. This was a tiny helpless life...one that had done nothing wrong to deserve anyone else judging whether it could live or die. Who was she to make the decision that this baby couldn't be born? She wasn't Kami, Kai, Enma, or anyone. She was only a teenaged girl dumb enough to get herself pregnant in the first place. And now...well, she'd just have to live with her choice._

_And, though now was the time more than any other in her life that she needed to be an adult, she felt like a helpless child. and she wanted her Papa to make everything alright again. _

_Before thinking, her feet lead her from her girly, frilly bathroom to her bedroom. From her bedroom she walked throuhg the maze that was Capsule Corp. And then she left the rat trap of a building she was in her backyard, standing before her father's gravity dome. She stood at the door, staring, wondering if she should knock, or leave, or-_

_The door opened with a swish, and before her stood her father, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiya-jin. He was coated in a sheen of sweat, a small towel drapped about his neck, dressed in one of his varying outfits of spandex. _

_He quirked a brow questioningly, though she knew he sensed that something was wrong. "Daddy..." she whispered, falling against him. His strong arms caught her, held her up, as she began a downpour of tears and incoherent babble._

_"Bura." his voice was a deep rumble in his chest, his heartbeat still calm and smooth._

_She lifted her head, her bleary gaze meeting her father's obsidian clear. "Yes?"_

_He wiped her tears, a tender action that reassured her of her father's love. He'd never outright told her, or even Trunks, of his love, but she knew better than that. It was all too clear that her father loved her. He had proven time and time again in his actions. And those, in her opinion, were worth more than mere words. "Relax." was all he spoke as he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to her own._

_He had only done this a handful of times before, but enough so that she knew exactly what he was doing. Saiya-jin were more psychic of a race than humans and had varying abilities of telepathy and empathy. She trusted her father, knowing he would only view what was important and leave the rest of her thoughts and experiences alone. _

_As quickly as his forehead had touched hers, he drew away, his ebony eyes filled with turbulent emotion. She expected him to leave her right where she stood and go off to kill Goten but he didn't. He stayed by her side, supporting her physically and, she suspected, emotionally. _

_"...I should have taught you more about your Saiya-jin nature instead of assuming there was always tomorrow to do so." Vegeta finally said softly, his voice revealing a subtle tone of sorrow._

_She shook her head, tears trailing down her face. "I shouldn't have been so stupid." she choked out, wishing she could have been a daughter that her father could be proud of, instead of an impetuous one who had gotten herself pregnant. She felt as if she'd never be the Saiya-jin Princess her father strove for her to be._

_"You are my daughter," her father's voice, like honey and gravel, soothed her, "You are not stupid. You had your eyes locked on your choosen mate, and your human side went about making it so. If I had taught you better, your Saiya-jin side would have claimed Goten properly and he would not deny you for that bucket-of-bolt's offspring." _

_Despite herself and the situation, Bura laughed. Even now, after nearly forty years, Vegeta held on to his strong dislike of Juuhachigou. And it was evident he had little regard for Marron either. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, wiping at her tears, for even though Marron was her rival in love, she still liked her. _

_Her father's lips quirked into a smirk and Bura sighed heavily. "You're not going to kill Goten, are you?" she blurted before she could check herself._

_The Prince of Saiya-jin's features twisted and Bura could tell he was sorely tempted to do so. His eyes fixed on a point in space that Bura couldn't even begin to guess was in her father's head and he spoke, "No. I will only kill him if that will be what makes you happy."_

_She shook her head quickly, afraid that her father would think for even one moment that Goten's death would bring her joy. "No. Don't kill him." she bit her lip pensively, wondering what it was that she should do next. "I need to talk to him-"_

_Before she could complete her sentence her father lifted her, taking off into the sky, the gravity chamber and training session forgotten completely. She felt a childish thrill, her heart pounding like a hummingbird's, for she loved it whenever her father took her flying like this. Instinctively she knew that Vegeta was tracking Goten's ki, hunting him down. And, in this instance, she knew that the Saiya-jin manner of handling things was better..._

"So that was why Goten had ended his relationship with Marron so abruptly..." Gohan murmured aloud, ripping Bura from her memory to the present moment. She studied the elder Son brother as his face went through a range of emotions, some she could recognize easily, others not quite so much...

She knew not what to say, and instead remained silent. Gohan's features came to a calm, his obsidian eyes meeting hers. She kept her tongue, waiting for him to speak. And, finally, he did.

"Bura, what happened to the baby?" he tone held half-curiosity, half-dread. He wasn't sure if Goten would have had a hand in destroying the child, though he didn't think his brother was capable of such hideous acts. And he didn't think Bura would intentionally abort the child, not after going through with marrying Goten and admitting to wanting a family...

She bit her lip, looking down at her forgotten plate. "I miscarried. Goten was trying to do the right thing by marrying me, but I was so stressed out regardless. I felt so stressed, so tired, so sick..." she leaned back, her fingers errantly touching her temples. "I didn't take care of myself..."

The memory, so emotional, so intense, swept over her like an turbulent ocean wave and she attempted to keep her tears at bay. After seven years the loss still gutted her, the guilt still cut deep to the quick.

"Bura." Gohan's eyes, so soft and so earnest, brought her back from the abyss. "These things happen." It was a feeble attempt at comforting her, but it was the truth. It was a random, chaotic universe where, to put it simply, shit happened. All a person could do was govern and take responsibility for their own actions.

Bura bit her lip, keeping her gaze locked with Gohan's. "I...I just struggle with it, is all..." she trailed off uncertainly, wondering what exactly she did want to say about such a personal trial. "I just wonder what I could have done differently..."

Gohan blinked. "And what if you had had that child? Would Goten have been a good father? Would he even be a good father now?" he couldn't even believe he was attacking his brother's integrity like this, but...well, Goten was who he was, whether he was Gohan's brother or not.

Bura's fingers fiddled. "I don't know...I know I wouldn't have made the best mother back then. I had to grow into the woman I am now to even have a shot at it...and Goten..." she trailed off, her mind engrossed with Goten's potential, or lack thereof, of fatherhood.

"He's not exactly the most mature or responsible man." Gohan commented weakly, cringing at the mere thought of Goten being a father. Presently Goten was lazy, immature, and downright...difficult, to say the least. Goten could definitely be a piece of work.

"I know...I was surprised that he even followed through and married me. He loved Marron, it was all too clear to me. And I had seduced him, foolishly believing that a Saiya-jin Princess would turn his heart to her whim..." she murmured aloud, Gohan's sensitive Saiya-jin hearing catching her every word.

Gohan's expression twisted sympathetically. "We all make mistakes. What matters is you've learned from them so that the next time...well, you come out better from it." he reflected that his divorce from Videl had been a learning experience, to say the least. Though the emotions, the pain...that had been less than savory.

Bura sighed heavily, her heart feeling strained. "You and Videl...you guys experienced the same issues...the same disagreements, huh?" If Gohan, one of the most sincere, kind men she had ever met couldn't keep his marriage together, what hope could she and Goten have?

The elder Son chewed his lip thoughtfully. "My Saiya-jin heritage, combined with Videl being human caused the most problems...the expectations weren't the same for us...we didn't agree on or want the same things...but when you're young and in love you think that it's going to be enough...not realizing that some days won't exactly be fun. But, you're married, so you have to stick it out. You become family on the day you say 'I do'." he inhaled, not realizing how much frankness could spew from his mouth.

Bura's eyes widened. "I totally see that too. Goten and I didn't think things through at all...it was all on a whim, and we thought love was enough. That it'd be forever, an always, a given. Wow..." she started laughing softly, amused at her own gall that she'd possessed as a teenager.

Gohan shook his head, chuckling himself. "And now, as adults, with experience, you look back and wish that you had given things more thought than just blindly throwing yourself into something hoping that it'd just work out."

Bura, still chuckling, turned her attention back to her cooling plate of food. Yakisoba and udon weren't going to eat themselves. "I'm so glad we're having lunch." she announced, her aquamarine gaze locking with Gohan's, her expression both grateful and happy. Gohan's company was so grounding and soothing...

Gohan smiled. "Me too. I enjoy your company, Bura."

Her heart jumped with glee that he spoke exactly what she felt. That he even felt the same. When was the last time Goten had felt the same emotion or thought the same thought as her? She felt herself flush slightly, recalling the fantasy she'd had about Gohan the other night. She wondered if Gohan thought about her like that. if he was even attracted to her...

But, she digressed. She was married to Goten. And Gohan was still dealing with his divorce. This wasn't...she shouldn't...she couldn't even think... "I'm glad you're going to be working at C.C." she said cheerily, "I'll be seeing you a lot more now."

"I guess I have to call you boss now, huh?" Gohan winked teasingly. It was rather ironic, actually. Both his son-in-law and sister-in-law were the owners of the company he was trying to work for. And he had known them from infancy, had known their parents from his own childhood.

Bura grinned. "We can still be friends. As long as we're professional at work." she replied lightly.

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Of course. This job is really important to me." and it was true. It was something he'd wanted for the longest time, but everything, including himself, had kept him from it.

Bura picked some soba from her plate and offered it to Gohan. "I'm looking forward to seeing your work. I think you'll be an asset to Capsule Corp."

Gohan took Bura's offering, chewing the savory food. It seemed natural that Bura was feeding him. Such a romantic interaction, but it made sense with her. "I'm eager to get started myself." he said, picking food from his plate to offer the demi Saiya-jin.

She took an eager bite. "I know, I was so excited when I started working for Capsule Corp too..." she sighed contently, both over the food and the memories. But her phone beeped, distracting her from the the warm sensations.

Gohan remained silent as Bura pulled out her phone, watching as she tapped buttons, scanning the small screen that illuminated her face despite the daylight. She typed a response to whoever it was who had blown her phone up in the first place and slipped it back into her purse. "So?" he finally questioned.

Bura laughed. "It's Trunks. He's wondering why I'm so late. My lunch hour was over a bit ago." her eyes sparkled, finding it rather amusing how high strung her older brother was. He was a one-man circus at times. Their mother must have passed that attribute onto him, whereas Bura could keep a more level head about things.

Gohan felt his heart drop. "Oh. Am I keeping you..?" he reluctantly questioned. As much as he liked Bura's presense, he didn't want to mess her job up. They both had responsibilities, after all.

The younger woman shook her head. "I'm usually punctual, so it's no biggie if I'm running late. Trunks is just high strung sometimes." Bura knew she probably should get back to the office, but Vegeta's daughter was not eager to leave Gohan's company.

Gohan grinned. "Yes, he is. I remember how strung he was at his own wedding." Come to think of it, Trunks had been strung since he'd been a teen. It seemed the his loss of childhood and innocence came to be replaced with anxieties unseen by everyone else and over-reactive to whatever situation was at hand.

"He is just too funny. It's hard not to laugh at him sometimes when we're at work. We really try to be professional, even though we're siblings. But he makes it so hard when he's so serious and wigging out over such small issues." Bura giggled.

The waiter came over with the check, placing it on the table between them before rushing off. He seemed to be very adept at not interrupting their conversation and Bura had a feeling he'd be earning his full twenty percent.

"I guess we'd better get going, what with Trunks having a conniption at the office without you and all." Gohan trailed off. He faked cheer, knowing full well he'd be thinking about Bura constantly once they left this quaint little shop. What was it about Vegeta's daughter that had him so...intrigued?

Bura sighed. "I know. Real life, duty..." she eyed their empty plates, wondering if maybe they should have ordered more. Not that she was hungry, but she could have had more...and would have had more time with Gohan, using the food as an excuse.

"So, uh, I think I'm going to Ma's family dinner this week... see you there?" Gohan questioned, his heart pounding for reasons he couldn't even fathom or explain. He slipped money under his water glass, covering both the meal and tip.

Bura began to protest. "Oh, no, let me-"

"Hey, let me get this one. I'm going to be working for C.C. now too. You're not going to be the only big bucks around here now." Gohan insisted. Bura 'tsked' but withheld arguement. "So, family dinner?" he repeated.

The Saiya-jin Princess grinned. "Alright. I'll go, even if Goten doesn't." she promised. She slipped her business jacket on, walking slowly to the restaurant's door.

Gohan followed closely behind, noticing that Bura didn't give him the opportunity to hold the door open for her. She instead held it open for him and the noise from the outside world trickled through his ears. "Thanks for lunch. See you soon." he said, feeling like an awkward teenager who didn't want a date to end.

She pulled him into a hug and he didn't protest, instead enjoying the smell of her hair, or perfume, or whatever it was that was so fragrant. "See you later." she echoed, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. She turned and walked off, and as expected, Gohan could only think of her. He kicked at the sidewalk, sighing as he did so.

This was becoming a problem.


	5. Crumbling

A/N: Hello all! I know it's been a while, but I would never leave you guys hanging! I promise to finish every fanfiction I start.

So how did you guys like the last chapter? It was only once scene, plus that flashback, but it was very involved...

In any case, read, review, enjoy...and I'll talk to you guys in the beginning of the next chapter! : ) Best Path.

Family Ties

GOTEN PULLED INTO the hotel parking lot, choosing the most inconspicuous parking space he could find. Not that his wife or any of his family members ever came to this side of town, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. And as much as he was stupid and foolish about various areas of his life, this was one aspect where he couldn't afford foolishness.

He really didn't want to think of himself as a husband who valued his wife's fortune more than he valued her or his marriage to her...and it really wasn't what he meant to be when he married her. Bura's pregnancy, although completely unintentional, had been an opportunity for him to 'man up', so to speak. And when he had married Bura, he truly believed he was doing the right thing and taking responsibility for his actions.

The younger Son brother had always wanted to be mature and responsible, very much like his older brother Gohan was. Gohan was always there, always dependable, always accountable. So when Bura came to him, Vegeta in tow, telling him that she was pregnant...well, he knew this was a reason to finally step up to his adulthood.

And, if Bura hadn't miscarried, Goten suspected things would have been different. They would have had a five, nearly six, year old son or daughter that they could focus their energy and efforts into. Goten would have had to have a job. Goten would have had to be responsible. Goten would have had to be the husband and father that his own father wasn't and couldn't.

But...Bura miscarried. She was emotional and vulnerable, and at the time Goten still valued his vows to be a loving husband, so he poured all of his love into her. The first year or so of their marriage was very content and even blissful. When Bura had miscarried, Goten reassured her that once she was healthy again they could try again. She seemed to be reassured by his answer, but once the doctors had given her a clean bill of health, Bura suddenly became very serious.

_"How can I be a good mother if I don't have a career or a paying job even?" _She had asked when he brought up the whole baby-making subject to her one evening. Of course, Bura was heiress apparent to Capsule Corporation, and Goten had odd jobs that could pay for diapers if need be...but she had, seemingly overnight, become determined to apply herself to her university classes and graduate with a business degree. She wanted to become the Vice President of Capsule Corporation and work alongside Trunks and Bulma to improve their company. Bura no longer seemed satisfied with merely sitting by and collecting her inheritance.

So that pushed their baby plans back by at least four years. Bura wanted to get her Bachelor's and her Master's. And so she did. And Goten's reasons for being married to her, the responsibilities he'd thought would straighten out his life and make him into a man had vanished indeterminably.

His life became droll and just a constant cycle of creation and destruction. Bura would be studying for her classes, writing her papers, or going to study groups. And he would get a job, work at it for however many weeks or months that it suited him, then quit or get fired. And when he was in between jobs, he'd take up residence on their couch, eating whatever was around and debating whether he wanted to shower that day or not.

At that time, he wondered if he was depressed. Weren't the aforementioned behaviors what depressed people did? But then things changed. Bura's graduated from college and was hired by Capsule Corporation. Goten had foolishly questioned then if maybe they wanted to have a baby. Bura gave him a quizzical look, with a reply following: _"Are you kidding? I'm only in the Marketing Department. I need to become Vice President first before we even think about it!"_

And, just like that, Goten gave up. He'd never get the opportunity to be a good father. He felt angry. Angry that he even felt the need to prove himself as a good father and husband. Angry that his own father had never been there. Angry that he was still angry, even after thirty-six years of telling himself these things didn't matter.

He stopped caring. Stopped caring about his wife, his marriage, this whole sham that was his life. He never should have gotten Bura pregnant in the first place. Not that he'd meant to, but it really was the worst mistake he'd ever made, right along with him marrying her to try to make things right. He regretted what his life had become and missed everything it was before that fateful night Bura had come to him with lust in her eyes.

And, sure enough, he began to fantasize about his before-life. The life he'd lived before he'd ever lain with Bura. And that life...well, it was nice when he'd had it. and it was even more alluring now that he'd lost it.

He had lived with his mother, who was never late putting dinner on the table and never failed to tidy up his room. He'd had a job at a dojo that didn't really pay too much, but he'd loved it. And he had Marron.

Marron, the daughter of Juuhachi-gou and Krillen, who had a beautiful, heart-shaped face and golden hair like the sun. Marron, who encouraged him and wanted to help him become the man he wanted to be. She inspired him, pushed him gently, and her touch was like an angel's breath. He was so in love with her, so into her, so enthralled with her. He wanted to be with her forever.

But, on a full moon, Bura had cornered him, her scent maddening and her eyes lust-crazed. And he betrayed Marron, for his Saiya-jin blood and instincts were too strong to control. He had meant to confess to Marron, but because her smile was so soft and serene, only for him... he failed to tell her. He didn't want to cause her any hurt, any sadness, any tears. Not his Marron. Not his little chestnut.

He stupidly thought that Marron would never know. Bura never said anything, and even avoided him because of his cruel rejection the morning afterward. He had given her a tongue lashing for seducing him, accusing her of trying to mess up everything he had with Marron. And, really, it was her fault. So he thought Marron would never have to know and that they could be together with no hitches.

But...Bura had gotten pregnant from their little tryst. And Marron became the woman who avoided him and refused to see him. He knew all too well that he had broken her heart. That he had betrayed everything he'd had with her and believed in.

And because a future with Marron would now be impossible, a future with Bura would have to be good enough. And now he would have to smarten up or it was a life that was in jeopardy. A kid that would be counting on him. He had counted on his father and was failed. He couldn't do the same to his own offspring. So he 'manned up'.

Goten's phone beeped and he checked to see who had texted him. Here he was, sitting in his car, the motor running, reminiscing about how this whole situation that he was presently in had come to be in the first place.

'Where are you?' the text read. He grinned, for the eagerness was evident even through the text.

'I'm outside. I'll be right in.' he replied with lightning speed, closing his phone and turning off his car. Now was not the time to dwell on the bad things when there was a good thing waiting for him in a hotel room. He practically skipped up the stairs, not wanting to wait one moment for an elevator. He dashed down the familiar hall, and before he could knock the door opened and manicured hands pulled him into the room.

Everything was a flurry of motion afterward. Clothing crumpled onto the floor, hands and mouths explored the expanses of exposed flesh. Moans and pants of pleasure mingled into a sensual symphony. Goten ran his fingers through her hair, ran his hands over her body, his mouth following in his hand's wake. So intoxicating, her taste, her voice moaning his name as if he were solely responsible for every ounce of pleasure she experienced. She returned his affections, her mouth grazing that sensitive part of his neck where it met his ear. He shuddered, for that was his sweet spot, always had been...

The younger Son threw his lover onto the bed, eliciting a surprised squeak from her. He pounced on her, much like a starving wolf would his prey. And he began to feast on the pleasures of her peaches-and-cream flesh as a predatory beast would.

Time became an illusion, as it always did when he was entwined in this lovely woman's arms. What seemed like mere seconds were, in actuality, hours...and he savored every moment with her. Her lithe frame was now entangled with his own, covered in a sheen of sweat, panting from the passions that had been spent. He pressed an errant kiss to her hair as she laid her head upon his chest.

Pleasure thrummed through his frame, and Goten felt his heart twinge with the emotions he felt for his woman. "I love you." he murmured aloud.

She propped herself up on her elbow, her heart-shaped face illuminated by the light of the dying day streaming through the curtains. She was glowing, her cheeks flushed with that pinky-peach tone of an orgasmic rush. She was beautiful...

"I love you too..." she trailed off, seemingly uncertain.

His attention blipped at her ambiguous response. "What is it?" He eased himself into a sitting position, his pulse skipping a bit.

She sat up, smoothing her unbound hair. She chewed on her sex-pouted lips nervously. "I...well, I'm not a hundred percent sure..." her voice wavered, as though she were almost...frightened.

He gripped her shoulders. "Marron...what is it? Tell me!" he shook her slightly, his whole heart seemingly frozen over by fear. Did she love him no longer? Was she ill? Had something horrible happened? Had he risked his marriage for no reason?

The daughter of Juuhachigou and Krillen avoided his gaze. "I think...I might be pregnant..."

The demi-Saiya-jin released his lover's shoulders, torn between the past and the present. Bura, Marron...why the hell did he continue to make the same mistakes? How on earth had he managed to impregnate two different women, in the midst of infidelity on both accounts...

It seemed that his life had come full circle. He had cheated on Marron with Bura, and Bura had become pregnant. And now, he was cheating on Bura with Marron...who could now be pregnant also. He started laughing, unable to help himself.

"Goten?" Marron's eyes widened, and she clutched the sheets protectively to herself.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, for he had laughed so hard that it had turned into hysteria. "Marron...dear Kami...oh, Marron..."

She watched him, shocked, as the man who she'd loved her entire adult life dissolved into full blown hysterics. She knew all too well the irony of this situation...a situation she'd never intended to have to begin with. After Goten had cheated on her with Bura, she had resolved to never forgive him, nor ever let him touch her heart again. But...there was just something about the second son of Son Goku she couldn't resist.

They had run into one another after years of avoiding one another and one thing led to another. She was lonely and he was unhappy in his marriage to Bura Briefs. And, truly, she and Goten had been playing this intricate dance of love for most of their adult life.

They had dated briefly for little over a year when he had been twenty-two and she had been eighteen. They broke up because she felt he was immature and she wanted more than he could give at the time.

She focused on her schooling, choosing to become a teacher once she graduated from college. And, yes, she dated men after she and Goten had separated. But no human man could ever compare with the demi-Saiya-jin that Goten was. He was impressive, awe-inspiring, and all together just...unforgettable.

So she and Goten began dating again, when the younger Son brother had been thirty and Marron had been twenty-six. They had been together for over two years, when Goten had inexplicably cheated on her with the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta. Her heart had truly been broken.

She had changed her address, her number, everything...just to get away from Goten. To forget him. To erase his name from her heart forever. And, for some time, she had fooled herself into believing she was successful in her attempts.

But, alas, she could never harden her heart against Son Goten. They had randomly encountered one another and the love that she'd had for him since she'd been a teenager had bloomed once more in her iced-over heart, thawing it completely and turning her into proverbial mush.

And now, this quiet affair she'd been having would be more than just quiet or an affair. She was, in all likelihood, pregnant with Goten's love-child. And whether Goten was going to own up to his responsibility or not, she was going to have it. This little life growing inside of her was going to have every chance to thrive.

"I have an appointment with a doctor lined up...to know for sure." she finally said, watching her lover carefully, gauging his response the best she could.

Her words, mysteriously, seemed to calm him. Goten's breath became more even, and his laughter died down. "I'll go with you." he answered, his obsidian eyes melding with her own turquoise.

She smiled. "I'm not sorry for this baby, though I am sorry for the circumstances."

Goten bit his lip, his brain churning. This baby, if Marron was indeed pregnant, changed everything. Even if he decided to be a jerk and denounce any relation to the baby, his and Marron's families were friends. They would all know the baby was his. No demi-Saiya-jin baby could ever be passed off as completely human. Pan was a testament to that.

Bura would inevitably know. There was no way to hide his infidelity. And, because Bura was a strong, independent woman, she would file papers for divorce the moment she knew he'd cheated. But this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. This would be the perfect circumstance for the divorce that had been a long time coming.

And the chance to start over. With Marron. The woman he'd loved all along. The woman he would have been with to begin with if he hadn't stupidly mated with Bura during a maddening full moon.

And he would have a new chance to be the father that Son Goku wasn't. Bura's pregnancy and subsequent miscarriage had led him down a twist in the road he'd wanted to travel. Now was a second chance. For purpose. To get his life together.

The only issue was how messy this was all going to become.

GOHAN SAT ON his back porch, a rum and coke in hand, and observed the stars. The inky black of the night was serene, and the dim light illuminated the calm of his back yard. He mused over all the memories that this backyard, and even house, held. This home had been the one that he and Videl had bought soon after they married. This was the house that Panny had been born into and had grown up in. And this was the house where his marriage had dissolved. Where his grandson now played in the same sandbox that Pan had.

So many memories. Most happy, though some sad. He sipped on his rum and coke, the ice tinkling as it shifted in his glass. He didn't usually drink, but it helped sometimes to relax. And he had a lot on his mind as of late.

His new position as researcher for Capsule Corporation was going well. He really enjoyed the work, and he enjoyed the environment in which he worked in. He couldn't have asked for more where that was concerned. However...

Bura weighed heavily on his mind. Her unhappy marriage with Goten made him want to punch his brother in the face. Which was disheartening, since he loved Goten and was not a violent man himself. And yet...

Bura somehow undid him.

Her glimmering turquoise eyes, her wide, sensuous smile, her lustrous aqua hair. Her delicate, curvy frame which looked alluring whether she wore business clothes or dressed like a gym rat. How wonderful her hugs were, how a simple kiss on the cheek made his heart skip.

But more than that...her quick wit and obvious intelligence really wow-ed the elder Son brother. His ex-wife had been smart, no doubt, but had never really been able to keep up with his science and math. The Vice-President of Capsule Corporation obviously was able and definitely could.

And, something else...Bura hadn't possessed this back when she and Goten had married, but somehow... Bura had blossomed into a confident, self assured, mature woman. It was perhaps what undid Gohan the most. That unwavering fortitude that only Vegeta's daughter could possess not only earned Gohan's respect, but completely intrigued him.

He wanted to know more about the Saiya-jin Princess, now Corporate mogul. He wanted to know what she looked like first thing in the morning, all tousled from sleep with a warm smile as a good morning greeting. He was curious about what she looked like fresh out of the shower, teasingly rubbing lotion into her creamy skin for his viewing pleasure. And Gohan certainly wanted to know what the Demi-Saiya-jin warrior looked like when she was in the throes of passion that he would be solely responsible for awakening in her delectable body.

The elder Son brother desperately wanted to know what the gleam of deep, profound love would look like on Bura Briefs' beautiful countenance. That, above all else, was what he desired to witness and experience.

Gohan's senses flared; an old and typical response he'd developed to someone with a high ki level approaching him or whomever he kept an eye on. All the years spent as a warrior hadn't lapsed, nor had they failed him. So he was always alert to foreign ki signatures and those of his fellow Z-Warriors.

In this instance, it happened to be the very man who was responsible for his current circumstances and musings: Goten. Gohan observed the younger Son brother as he landed just a few feet from his back porch. Gohan rested his drink of the porch railing and stood to meet his younger brother. "Hey Goten. What brings you by so late?" he questioned lightly, as if he had not been fantasizing about his brother's wife just a moment before.

Goten ran a hand through his mused hair before jamming his hands into his pockets. "Hey." he answered, his voice wavering.

The scholar arched a brow at his brother's strange behavior. "You okay?"

Goten bit his lip before stepping up onto his older brother's porch. He feigned a smile and clapped his brother, no, substitute father on the shoulder. "Yeah...I think I'm going to be a father." he said slowly, scarcely believing the words himself. But, Gods, it felt so right.

Gohan felt his heart drop with the carefree Son's words. Bura was...pregnant? But...she and Goten were having problems with their marriage. Goten was too irresponsible. And Bura was too responsible. She was not a foolish woman who would get pregnant just to save a marriage that already seemed unsalvageable. No. This was wrong. Bura wouldn't do that.

And a more selfish part of him whispered that his growing feelings for Bura wouldn't have a shot if she and Goten were going to start a family. Not that he'd gotten the idea in his head that she'd ever be with him...the age difference alone would be an issue, let alone the fact that she was married to his own little brother... family ties often times made things so complicated...

But these things didn't, in reality, matter. Goten and Bura were married. And were expecting. And Gohan had barely finalized his own divorce. He wasn't in a position to get involved with a woman who'd been involved with his own brother...nor did he have anything to offer her. Bura couldn't ever be his, no matter what the situation...could she?

Gohan forced a smile, hoping that Goten wouldn't notice that it didn't reach his eyes. He reached over to return his brother's shoulder clap. "That's great Goten. Congratulations. You and Bura deserve this." he shoved his trembling hands into his pockets. This was all wrong...

Goten grimaced. "Yeah...uh...the only problem is...Bura's not pregnant." his voice seemed guilty, like a child who'd done something very, very wrong but didn't want its parent to find out. He unconsciously mimicked his brother, shoving his own hands into his pockets, his shoulders slumping.

"What? Goten, what on Ear-" he could hardly keep his shock and alarm contained, and his ki spiked, unbidden. No, no, Goten couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't hurt Bura like that...would he?

"It's Marron. She's pregnant." Goten interrupted, his voice was soft, almost inaudible in fact. As if he weren't certain that this was happening, that this was even true...

But Gohan knew. Goten may or may not be centered in reality, but Gohan had survived on his pragmatic point of view since childhood. Goten had...was, cheating on Bura. Marron was pregnant. The perfect excuse for a divorce, the perfect reason to hurt Bura so bad that she'd never want to salvage the marriage, the perfect opportunity to start over again...with a woman Goten had loved since he was a teenager.

Kami, the younger Son couldn't have planned it better, really.

Once the shock wore off, anger took its place. Goten had married the only daughter of Vegeta only because he'd foolishly gotten her pregnant. And he had lived off of her family's fortune like the lazy bum he was for the past six years. And now he had cheated on her with his first girlfriend who he'd cheated on with Bura in the first place!

Before thinking, Gohan reeled back and punched his younger brother straight in the face. His anger fueled his ki, jumping him to Super Saiya-jin. Thus Goten was sent flying across the yard and into the aforementioned sandbox. It broke from the force of Goten's body slamming into it and the sand spilled to mix with the earth.

Goten groaned in pain, his hands coming to cover his nose, which was now spewing blood like a leaky faucet. "Gohan, what the hell is the matter with you?" his voice was muffled, but his question was clear enough through context.

Gohan quickly strode over to his brother, pulling him up by the front of his shirt. "Listen here, you stupid asshole," he hissed menacingly, his rage barely contained, "You better go home right now and tell Bura exactly what you've done! No getting away with this, whether Marron is pregnant or not! You don't deserve Bura! And she certainly didn't deserve this!" his voice was sharp, nearly a feral growl, piercing through the night.

Goten didn't struggle, merely hanging from his brother's grasp, his nose flowing freely. Gohan was far stronger than he had ever been. Unlike himself, Gohan kept up on his training, and had always been more focused as a warrior. And now Goten would pay the price, for if Gohan wanted to pummel him into next week, he would only be able to defend himself for so long.

And he doubted that Trunks or anyone else would come to his aide at this hour. Never mind the fact that his friendship with Trunks could be over for what he'd done to betray Bura. And if Gohan didn't kill him, Vegeta would be waiting in line to finish the job. Shit...

"Do you hear me?" Gohan shook him furiously, and Goten's teeth clacked together from the force of his brother's jarring rattle.

"Y-yes!" Goten cried in reply, blood trickling into his mouth. But the copper taste was less bitter in comparison to the shame he felt now instead. Gohan, his brother, his father figure, was truly angry with him. Disappointed. And, most importantly, he had just lost any respect that Gohan still held for him. Love, of course, was still there somewhere deep in those gleaming aquamarine orbs...but respect was gone.

Gohan released his hold on Goten, and he hit the ground, sand and dirt further embedded into his skin and clothes. "Get out of here. Get out of my sight." the elder Son murmured darkly, turning his back on his little brother.

Goten scrambled to his feet. "Gohan-"

"I said leave! Go tell your wife how you've betrayed her! And I'll know if you don't Goten, mark my words." Gohan's statements began in anger and trailed off with disgust. He didn't bother to even look upon the disgrace he happened to be related to.

Goten swallowed painstakingly, his throat like cotton. His body shook, but he gathered himself together. He knew better than to do anything other than what Gohan wished at this point. He pushed off from the ground, shooting off into the sky before his older brother could change his mind and would beat him into a pulp.

Gohan sighed wearily, dropping out of Super Saiya-jin, his hair and eyes becoming obsidian once more. "Oh Bura..." he breathed aloud, knowing too well that the insistent pain he felt from his failed marriage would now be one Bura would share with him.

He wished more than anything that nothing could ever hurt her like this new revelation would. Videl and himself had disagreed on things, yes, but they had also grown apart. Videl had never cheated, had never had a love child with another, had never intently betrayed the long years of marriage in such a way that Goten had done to Bura...

Now, he wondered, what should he do? Should he go over the Bura's house? To, what, comfort her? He'd comforted her before when she'd cried about her circumstances with Goten. And that had been before they'd truly become friends. But, again, they weren't close friends. Not yet...

Gohan sighed once more. It'd probably be Pan who was going to end up comforting Bura in this particular incidence. He couldn't meddle in Bura's business unless she specifically asked him to be a shoulder to lean on. Though...it probably couldn't hurt to stop by tomorrow and see if she were alright...

He stepped onto his porch, taking his forgotten drink and downing it in one, swift gulp. As the rum and coke pleasantly swirled down his throat, he resolved that he'd stop by Bura's house tomorrow. Even if it turned out that she didn't need him, it was better that she know he was there for her than believe he was a fair-weathered friend.

BURA SIGHED WITH pleasure as she curled up on her favorite love seat, tuning the television to a sappy chick flick. She had changed out of her corporate suit, opting for a more comfortable sweatsuit that not only matched but said 'Love Pink' on the rear. She giggled to herself for wearing such a young and whimsical outfit, but, hell, she was in the comfort of her own home.

The Wedding Date had barely started, so she hadn't missed much. Bura decided to challenge herself by turning off the Japanese subtitles. She was pretty fluent in English, and she didn't want to get too rusty.

"_Kat, it's Mom. Your sister is worried you won't bring a date to her wedding. She doesn't want the guests feeling bad for you on her day."_

Bura giggled at that line, though she was glad her own family wasn't like that. To imagine such insensitivity from her own mother or sibling was unfathomable. Bulma and Trunks cared almost too much for her happiness. But she certainly didn't take it for granted.

Her ears pricked to attention when her sensitive Saiya-jin hearing caught footsteps walking up to her front door. Her ki reached out imploringly, and sensing that it was Goten she relaxed and turned her attention back to her movie. Not soon after, her husband entered their lavish home and stood silently for a moment or two. Engrossed in her movie, Bura paid him no mind, figuring he'd retreat to the kitchen or their bedroom without saying a word, which was the usual routine, but instead he cleared his throat. She blinked and turned to look at the younger Son brother.

"Hi Goten." she murmured in greeting, her eyes roving over his built frame. She arched a brow upon seeing that his nose was swollen and bleeding slightly. And he had ripped the rather expensive shirt he was wearing too! "What, did you get into a fight or something?" she sneered, gritting her teeth. Honestly, the man was so irresponsible...

"Or something..." Goten finally replied rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He stepped across the living room, standing mere feet from his wife of six years. How on Chikyuu could he tell her that he'd cheated? That he'd gotten Marron pregnant? This truly was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do...well, other than telling Marron that he'd cheated on her and had gotten Bura pregnant. But that was years ago...and Marron didn't have considerable ki like Bura did.

She looked at him, her aquamarine eyes wide and luminous. Kami, how had it ever gotten this crazy? How had he ever gotten into such a mess? But he knew, knew all too well that these same luminous eyes of Vegeta's daughter had been too alluring to resist that night six years ago when she had come to him, wanting him with an insatiable lust.

Sensing something amiss, Bura remained silent, awaiting Goten's next words. Her heart pinched painfully in her chest and her senses were much too heightened for her to pass Goten's strange behavior off as nothing.

He came close, dragging their ottoman, surveying their living room with a brief glance before sitting and regarding Bura. Watching her oval-shaped face in all its beauty, knowing that her features would never truly have any semblance of love or anything remotely warm for him ever again.

He rested his elbows on his knees, his back hunched, raking a hand through his hair. "Bura..." he began cautiously, his head raising to gaze upon her. This woman, Kami, Gohan was right, didn't deserve this type of disloyalty. What had he done? "I need you to know that I love you. That I never meant for things to escalate to this." he finally managed.

Bura opened her mouth to protest, immediately straightening, but he took her hands into his own. She was warm, soft, and he cursed himself once again. "Oh...Kami...Goten, what did you do?" she murmured, her pulse racing beneath his fingertips.

Goten bit his lip, ignoring the taste of bile in the back of his throat. Puking or anything of the like was not going to help the situation. Though there was not much that would help this type of situation regardless... better, he supposed, to just come clean.

"Bura...I'm an asshole. I..." he trailed off, losing strength, but he imagined Gohan's teal eyes of fury, boring through his very essence. His older brother had not been kidding when he said he'd know if Goten didn't tell Bura the truth. And if Gohan didn't kill him, Trunks and Vegeta would surely finish the job. "I've cheated on you."

Bura's fingers dug into Goten's hand immediately, her heart crushing the moment Goten's words registered. Cheated...he'd cheated. Goten had slept with another woman, betraying her in the most intimate, most profound way one spouse could do to their significant other. Bura had known that Goten wasn't truly happy with her, that their relationship had decayed and withered like some ill-nurtured houseplant. But she hadn't thought that Goten would go so far as to cheat on her.

_But he's cheated before, _a small voice whispered in the recesses of her mind, _and you were the woman he cheated with. _

She would laugh if this situation weren't so...pathetic. Was this her Karma for being the 'other woman' to begin with? Was this what she deserved for not caring that Goten had been with Marron? Was this what she had earned from her follies as a teen?

Bura blinked rapidly, a feeble attempt at avoiding tears. "Oh, Goten..." she quavered.

The youngest Son looked down. "It's Marron. She's...in all likelihood, pregnant."

Tears slipped down the Saiya-jin Princess's face as her husband spoke. But as he finished, anger soon replaced her sorrow. "Marron?" she bellowed, slapping Goten's hands from her own. She stood, her aura glowing. "Are you really such a stupid asshole that you made the same exact mistake twice, Goten?"

He gazed upon his furious, beautiful wife in awe. Would this be the moment where his own wife maimed him herself? He almost would rather be up against Vegeta at this point. Or even Gohan again. But, no, he had to stand here and face her. He couldn't keep running away anymore. From the truth. From his life. From his future.

"Yes, Bura. I am that stupid. I don't blame you for-" before he could complete his statement Bura's hand reached back to slap him. The slap more than stung, as her ki charged up the blow.

"Shut the fuck up! This isn't even about blame anymore! Get out of my house!" she shrilled, her chest heaving with emotion.

Goten opened his mouth to protest, but this time she didn't just slap him. Vegeta's daughter hit him square in the nose. It gushed once again, still sensitive from his brother's assault not too earlier in the evening. His hands flew to grasp his injured nose and he wisely remained silent.

"Get out. We'll resolve this in court. It goes without saying that I want a divorce. Now leave." her voice dropped to a deathly decibel, and Goten was chilled by how much she resembled her father in this moment. Though she was a replica of Bulma, Bulma was never this scary...nor this dangerous.

Not knowing what else to say, Goten did as his soon to be ex-wife ordered. There was no sense in dragging this out. They both knew this relationship, this marriage, was over. There would be no reconciliation. There would be no 'working it out'. Nothing could change the fact that he cheated. Nothing could change the fact that Marron was now pregnant with his love child. Nothing could change the fact that he no longer wanted to be married to his own wife.

Her front door slammed and Bura sank to her floor. Goten had cheated on her. With Marron. Her mind was reeling and she raked her trembling hands through her aquamarine tresses. Her whole marriage, the years of love and hard work and emotions and...everything. All lost. Gone. Goten had been cheating and Kami, she didn't even know how long this had been carrying on for...

It could have been for a month, months, half a year...or even more. Gods, why had she ever seduced Goten when she'd known full well how much he had loved Marron? That he'd never love her the way he had loved Marron, and obviously still did love Marron.

"I'm such a fool." she cried aloud, her cheat beginning to heave with hysteria. She'd lost the one child she had ever carried, the father of that child being nothing more than an immature brat stuck in the body of a man. She'd busted her hump at school and then at her job while her lazy husband stayed home and rewarded himself with the fruits of her labor. And she'd been cheated on, completely taken advantage of by him...

She couldn't do this...she couldn't handle this. Not alone. She shoved herself to her feet and grabbed her purse. She didn't bother turning any of her lights off and barely took the time to lock the door behind herself. And, bothering with her car would be too much of a hassle. She took flight, not caring who saw her or what might come of it. The flight wasn't long and she landed in the front lawn relatively gently.

The doorbell rang rather shrilly for her sensitive Saiya-jin hearing, but that was irrelevant. She waited, though impatiently, for someone to answer. The door creaked open, and her brother appeared, blurry-eyed and tousled.

"Bura?" he questioned blearily. "What's happe-"

She threw herself into her brother's arms and dissolved into tears.


	6. Waiting and Worrying

AN: Hello all! Thank you so much for your reviews and for your favorite author/favorite story selections. It's really flattering and something I enjoy immensely.

Quick warning...there will be a lot of violence in this chapter. And probably cussing too. People are angry here and when people get angry they are not always rational.

Best Path! :)

Family Ties

TRUNKS'S BLOOD POSITIVELY boiled as he sped in the direction of his long time friend's ki signature. Enough was enough, he told himself, teeth gritting together in barely controlled rage. Goten could only screw up so many times before Trunks could keep himself from beating the complete and utter shit out of him. And this truly was the last straw.

Trunks hadn't exactly been pleased when Goten and his sister married hurriedly and seemingly out of nowhere. He knew Goten was head over heels in love with Marron and had no reason whatsoever to even being involved with Bura, let alone tying the knot with her. Either Goten was a gold digger...or...

At the time, Trunks had dismissed other possibilities. He didn't want to know what the hell had happened between his little sister and his best friend. All he knew was that they were marrying and that he couldn't protest much since he was dating Pan, rather seriously, at the time. So he had halfheartedly threatened Goten's life if he ever hurt Bura and left it at that.

Nothing seemed too out of place at first. Goten and Bura appeared to be very happy together in their first couple years of marriage. But then Goten had slowly irked him more and more as the years progressed. In Trunks's point of view, Goten was taking advantage of Bura by not working most of the year, spending all of her money, and being all around just a shitty husband to his dearest sister.

Trunks had believed whole-heartedly in his friendship with the younger Son brother. He knew Goten wouldn't dump Marron just for Bura's inheritance and possible future involvement in Capsule Corporation. But he just wasn't so sure of that anymore.

And now, to discover that Goten had cheated on Bura...

Trunks could not tolerate Goten's disrespect against his family any longer. He'd taken advantage on too many levels for too long. He touched down in Chichi's front lawn, having tracked Goten's ki thus far to this location. He strode purposefully over to the humble cottage's front door and knocked .

His wife's grandmother answered the door momentarily, drawing her bathrobe closer about her frame for decency. "Trunks..." her expression was tense, though it had always been, especially since Goku had vanished. She seemingly knew what this visit entailed and exactly what Goten had done, judging from her pinched features.

Trunks leaned into the doorway. "Where is Goten?" the question was pointless, really, since he sensed Goten's ki in the house. And because the house was so small it would not even take a minute to discern his location. But perhaps, even in his anger, Vegeta's son was attempting to be polite to his wife's grandmother. And, really, Chichi had been like a second mother to him for the majority of his life. But second mother or not, he was still going to beat the snot out of Goten. No matter how much Chichi shrilled and harped over it.

He entered the house without invite and the weary wife of Goku stepped aside. "Now, Trunks..." she began cautiously. He ignored her.

"Goten!" Trunks bellowed lividly. His fists clenched and he fought the urge to destroy everything until he uncovered the rat bastard who had broken his sister's heart.

The younger Son stepped out of the kitchen, looking rather haggard and worse for wear. It seemed someone had already done Trunks the favor of punching Goten in the nose. Whether it was Chichi or Bura herself, Trunks couldn't imagine.

"Trunks..." his voice expressed as much caution as his mother's, and Trunks felt a momentary tug of emotion for this man he had once called friend.

His gaze narrowed. "You fucking asshole." he uttered with contempt. After everything they had been through together, after all of the years, after all of the battles fought against the forces of evil...to betray not only Bura's trust but his own...

Goten winced. "I know."

"Get your ass outside. Now. Or I'll bust you through your mother's walls."

Over Chichi's loud protests, both men evacuated the small dwelling. She followed them, her shrill tone threatening, cajoling, pleading them both to cease this madness. But her tone fell on deaf ears.

"Anything to say for yourself?" the son of Vegeta rasped. His ki ebbed and flowed on the fence between powered up and full on Super Saiya-jin. He couldn't restrain himself, not with the knowledge that his little sister was sobbing helplessly, left in Pan's care back at his own home.

Goten bit his lip, barely able to meet his friend's gaze. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Trunks's Saiya-jin hearing caught the sentiment, but it mattered not. "Not good enough." he retorted. And with that, he launched himself at his friend, his uncle-in-law, his...brother.

Trunks had been keeping up on his training, what with a warrior wife and a Saiya-jin Prince for a father. Goten, however, had not. It was a distinct disadvantage, not to mention Trunks's rage was fueling his power more so than Goten's guilt ever could.

Chichi screamed as Goten hit the ground, his shoulder dislocated by one of Trunks's blows. The darker haired demi-Saiya-jin winced, gripping the fresh injury.

"Here, let me help you." Trunks voice intoned, a false sweetness. He yanked on the dislocated limb, twisting it, relishing Goten's cry of agony.

"Trunks!" he shrieked, his features contorting with his anguish. And though the physicality of the injuries hurt, Goten's heart hurt much more in this moment.

"I told you never to hurt my sister!" Trunks roared, his body pulsing with palpable waves of ki, unfeeling to Goten's suffering. He was beyond that at this point.

Chichi, sobbing, fled into the house. Trunks assumed she was calling Gohan right now. To nag him to come here, in the dead of night, to save his little brother from the wrath of Vegeta's son. Or she could be calling Bulma, asking her to rouse Vegeta from his rest to stop Trunks...

Though that would not be wise, considering Vegeta was entirely too protective of his progeny, especially Bura. Perhaps his father would show up only to watch and laugh. Or worse, join in on the mayhem.

Trunks turned his thoughts back to the son of a bitch who had betrayed his baby sister. It mattered not whether Gohan, Vegeta, or both came. Goten would have learned a sufficient lesson by then. So Trunks continued to teach.

PAN GNAWED ON her lip with worry, her senses focused on Trunks and Goten's power levels. She felt the swell of Trunks's ki and the wavering of Goten's. But she also had Bura to tend to, and couldn't leave her alone just to make sure her husband didn't kill her uncle. Her friend needed her, her husband was flying off the proverbial handle, and her uncle was in deep shit. Could this situation get any worse?

And as she wondered that, her brain alerted her to her father's ki powering up and heading towards Trunks's and Goten's. Great, her father was going to stop her husband from beating the crap out of her uncle because he had cheated on her friend. It was not the first time since Pan had gotten involved with Trunks that she felt family was too complicated.

Bura paused in her sobs to gaze wide eyed at her long time friend and relation through family marriages. "Daddy's heading over to where Trunks and Goten are." she whispered fearfully.

Pan winced. "Shit." her lip, bruised from her constant chewing on it, began to bleed slightly. But the sting of her small wound was not what had caused her to curse. The reality of an angry Trunks, a guilt-ridden Goten, a mediate Gohan, and a soon-to-be-pissed Vegeta all combined on Chichi's front lawn was not bound to turn out well. Would she lose her uncle to all of this violence?

She brushed Bura's hair from her face, handing her another tissue. "Oh, Bura-chan, I'm just as scared as you." Pan dropped her strong pretense, allowing her dearest friend to see the fear in her own eyes.

Bura gingerly wiped at her ruddy complexion. "Oh, Panny, I should have known better than to tell Trunks what happened. But I thought that if I told Daddy he'd just straight out kill Goten. So I came here, to you two, instead." she wiped her nose, tossing the tissue with the others into the wastebasket Pan had dragged to the couch where they had taken vigil.

Pan sighed softly, wringing an unused tissue nervously. "Trunks and Goten have been best friends for years...I didn't think Trunks would react...well, so much like your father would." she admitted, unhappy that her husband was behaving so irrationally. Honestly, he was a father now and had to be responsible. And could Trunks truly throw his long standing friendship with Goten away like this? Certainly, Bura was his sister, but her and Goten's relationship was not really any of Trunks's business. And he certainly shouldn't be taking matters into his own hands. Damn it.

"I didn't think he would either." Bura replied softly. She hugged her knees to her chest, feeling very much like the lost teen she was when she discovered that she had been carrying Goten's love child instead of the intelligent, mature Vice-President of Capsule Corporation that she was. How could she become so unraveled in mere seconds? How could she have gone running to her big brother like a little girl with a scraped knee? How had things come to this type of climactic swing?

"Should we-"

"No. We can't leave Boxers behind, nor can we risk bringing him. We need to stay here." Bura interrupted, knowing exactly what Pan was going to suggest. The infant son of Trunks and Pan was sleeping quietly in his nursery and Bura intended for her nephew to remain that way. With Pan's more reckless nature, Bura felt her rational side awakening once more.

However distraught she was over Goten's actions, she was able to put that aside to assess what would be best for her and Pan to do given the present situation. And her instincts suggested that they remain put. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens." the Saiya-jin Princess finally said.

The phone rang, startling both women, and Pan rose to answer it. "Moshi moshi?" she queried, not paying heed to the caller I.D.

"Pan! It's Bulma!" her mother-in-law's voice shrilled. Pan blinked and gazed at Bura, knowing that her Saiya-jin hearing would pick up her mother's voice.

"Hey Bulma-san..." she managed weakly. This whole situation was getting blown out of proportion.

"What the hell is going on? I'm trying to find a scouter so I can find out where Vegeta went. We were sleeping and he just got up out of nowhere and left! That bastard didn't even bother explaining anything to me!" her voice was both dismayed and annoyed. Though Pan was convinced she heard the twinge of fear as well. When your husband was an alien prince who fought evil forces, you could usually take the worst into consideration.

"...um...long story short...well...Bura came over tonight, upset to discover that Uncle Goten had been cheating, and so Trunks got angry, and went off to find him...and I felt Dad's ki too...so I'm sure that's what Vegeta's up to..." Pan babbled, unsure if she was coherent enough, though judging by Bura's expression she seemed to explain it well enough.

"Oh Kami-sama! Where is Bura? Is she with you now? Can I talk to her?" Bulma's voice prattled on and Pan pulled the phone receiver away.

'Do you want to talk to her?' Pan mouthed to Bura.

Bura bit her lip in hesitation, but then rose to take the phone from her sister-in-law. The least she could do is rescue her friend from her mother's over-reaction. "Hi Mom."

"Oh Bura-chan! Baby, I am so sorry! Goten is such a lout to have done this to you!" Bulma's indignation was more than what Bura could stand at the moment.

"Mom...you were right back when I wanted to marry Goten anyway. I should have listened to you." Bura replied quietly. Bulma's tirade stopped at Bura's admittance of what was poor judgment on her part. Bura continued, "I was young, was making the wrong decisions for the wrong reasons. This is the consequence of my actions."

Her mother was silent on the other line, and Bura wondered if perhaps they had been disconnected. "Mom? Are you there?"

"Yes, baby...I just..." her mother trailed off, her voice half in awe and half in sorrow.

"Just what?" Bura felt a strange sort of trepidation, not certain if she wanted to hear what her mother had to say next. This whole situation was just...not ideal. And a bad reflection on her own part. And so embarrassing...

"Just...I've known for some time now how grown up you are...but when you were born I never truly imagined how mature, strong, wonderful...well, what kind of amazing woman you would become..." the long time wife of Vegeta said softly.

Bura blinked, her eyes stinging with fresh tears. Neither of her parents were prone to saying such heartfelt things, and when they did it always struck a deep chord of emotion within. "Oh, Mama..." she dissolved into tears, wishing hopelessly that she could be a little girl again, with both of her parents holding her tight and keeping all of the world's fears miles away from they safe haven they had created for her.

But, no...she was an adult now. Apparently a strong, amazing woman who even her own mother was impressed by. She had to be strong. She was the daughter of the scientific genius Bulma Briefs and the Prince of all Saiya-jin. No weaknesses could be tolerated, most of all by herself.

"Oh, Bura-chan..." her mother's voice crooned sympathetically.

The Saiya-jin Princess pulled herself together. "I'm okay. Really. I should go and do something about Daddy and Trunks...I don't want Gohan to get hurt." she bit her lip, catching her slip up. "Or Goten." she added hastily.

Pan blinked and arched a brow at Bura's sudden nervous behavior. What on Chikyuu could Bura be concerned over in that statement? It seemed completely harmless...or was it?

Bulma's voice squawked and Bura held the phone away from the tone that shrilled too high a pitch for her sensitive hearing. "Mom, I'm a warrior too, you know. And maybe my presence can help calm the situation." she protested.

"YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO TAKE ONE LOOK AT YOUR FACE AND THEN SMEAR GOTEN INTO A PULP! DO NOT GO OVER THERE!" Bulma screamed, her concern for Goten's well being, despite his cowardly actions, very apparent.

Pan winced. "Maybe...maybe Bulma is right..." she acquiesced, certain that Vegeta would not want to see Bura with such red, puffy eyes. It would only further enrage him, and cause many complications within this giant family. She didn't want her infant son growing up with such bad blood between the Briefs and the Sons. He would feel too torn between the divide.

Bura sighed. "Okay Mom. I'm staying right here. I swear." she plopped down on the couch, taking another tissue to dab daintily at her nose.

"Maybe you should take tomorrow off, sweetie." her mother recommended nurturingly. When she wasn't distracted by some new invention or handling Capsule Corporation's issues, she was a good mother.

Bura sighed. "I can't fail the company just because of personal things." she retorted, refusing to be weak as a Vice-President. Capsule Corp needed her and she would not let the company down. She wasn't a teenager anymore who could skip school because a boyfriend had broken her heart.

It was Bulma's turn to sigh and Bura felt a wave of irritation as she did so. "Very well, honey, I can't tell you how to run your life. Stop by C.C. when you're ready, OK?"

For such an over bearing woman, Bulma was being surprisingly...under bearing. Perhaps that was why

Bura found herself mumbling an agreement and ending the conversation with her mother.

"So now what?" Pan wondered aloud.

Bura placed the phone on the coffee table and faced her sister-in-law slash niece-in-law. "I guess...we wait..?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Missing out on all the action." she complained half halfheartedly. The women shared a smile.

GOHAN LANDED IN his mother's front lawn, wondering exactly how he would get his son-in-law to stop his cruel advances on his little brother. He was awake enough to think logically, the flight over akin to a strong cup of coffee. Gohan had awaken to Trunks's and Goten's kis flaring, had dressed haphazardly, and left his house in a fumbling rush. Being ever the mediator, he couldn't allow Trunks to seriously injure Goten. Neither would ever recover from the emotional trauma of it.

In the corner of his mind he sensed Vegeta's ki approaching and a cold spike of panic flared down the elder Son's spine. He had to end this battle quickly or Vegeta would dive right in with Trunks, tag teaming Goten until he was nothing but a bloody pulp. Or worse.

And the Dragonballs were gone, along with Goku, Kami knows where. If anyone died, well, there was no being wished back.

Gohan decided he'd be proactive and get involved.

"Don't even think about it," Trunks warned, turning to gaze at his father-in-law, "He broke Bura's heart when I warned him years ago not to do so. You would do the same to me if I ever betrayed Panny like this."

Gohan hesitated, wondering if he would indeed hurt Trunks if he were in Goten's precarious position. And he had threatened Goten himself earlier this evening. So who was he to try to stop Trunks now? But with Vegeta's quickly approaching ki and Trunks elevated anger...

"Trunks, I understand you're angry. You care very much for Bura, and yes, I'm sure I'd be just as angry if Pan were going through something like this also. But, you need to think about this. Goten is your friend. You've been inseparable since you were toddlers. Do you want to destroy this friendship simply because of something personal that has happened between Bura and himself? Your sister and Goten's relationship and what takes place within it is not something you have any place interfering." Gohan kept his voice level and calm, hoping it could possibly soothe Trunks's rage.

"I would never betray my vows to Pan. Love and marriage are not some childish, immature games that you can change your mind about. I knew Goten was making the wrong decision when he married my sister. I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he should have stayed with Marron instead of wrapping my sister up in his drama." Trunks responded heatedly.

Gohan stepped slowly closer, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Trunks, please, think about this. Every couple has their problems. Hell, Videl and I just got divorced. Please don't hurt Goten anymore than you already have."

Goten, half conscious in Trunks's grasp, groaned faintly. Trunks jostled him slightly, as if to physically quiet his protests. "Gohan-san, I have much respect for you. As a man, as a warrior, a father-in-law, shit, as a friend. But don't interfere in this."

"Bura would be devastated if you killed Goten." Gohan finally said softly. He did not know how logical he himself would be if Trunks had cheated on Pan, but Bura had become something of a friend as of late. And he couldn't bear having to go to her and tell her that Trunks had killed her husband.

"He's right." Vegeta quipped, touching down lightly. He stood there, arms crossed, seemingly very surly for having his rest disturbed. "Put the whelp down, boy."

Trunks scowled darkly, his features matching his father's. He was every bit of Vegeta's son in this moment. "Dad, he cheated on Bura. She showed up on my doorstep, sobbing hysterically. How could I stand by and do nothing?"

"You fool," Vegeta barked, "Your sister needed you to stay by her side and comfort her in that moment, not rush off to beat the snot out of her good for nothing husband."

Trunks started with dismay. "Like you wouldn't have gone and done the same thing had Bura not come to you?" he demanded indignantly. This was rich, he thought, the Prince of all Saiya-jin claiming he wouldn't take a man's life for breaking his daughter's heart.

Vegeta's features softened. "I would want to make sure Bura was taken care of. That she was happy. And I know you hurting Goten wouldn't fix any of the hurt in her heart."

Gohan stared, slack jawed, at the man who had come to destroy Chikyuu over forty years ago. He never believed that this man, once a cold hearted murderer, could have the emotional sensitivity to know exactly what his daughter needed in such a time.

Trunks dropped Goten, guilt crossing his features as he stared down at his once ago friend. "You're right...I..."

Gohan rushed to his brother's side, checking to see just how bad Trunks had beaten him. Goten cried out in pain as his elder brother's fingers brushed over his dislocated shoulder. Gohan bit his lips, his features twisting with sympathy and regret. Goten needed him to be a kind older brother, not an enemy. And he certainly had not been kind to him earlier this evening.

Vegeta came to his son's side, clapping a hand upon his shoulder. "Go home, boy, and see to your sister. I will handle this...mess." His tone was balanced, and booked no argument.

Trunks's eyes filled with shame and remorse. "I...yes..." he looked upon the Son brothers, his entire stance both hunched and fatigued. "Gohan, Goten, I'm...I'm sorry." and with that he flew off.

Chichi, having sensed that the danger had passed, ran from the safety of her home to Goten's side, sobbing incoherently. "Oh, Goten-kun, my baby!" was all that was discernible in her babble. She hunched over her son's frame, her tears dripping onto his face and chest.

Gohan stood, regarding Vegeta. "Thank you..." he managed to voice aloud, still shocked that the Saiya-jin no Ouji had kept his wits about himself, despite his familial involvement in this circumstance.

Vegeta sighed heavily. "I couldn't very well have my son kill his wife's uncle." he retorted sharply.

"Well, you didn't have to stop Trunks. In fact, you could have joined in and..." he trailed off, unwilling to think of his little brother's demise. He stopped the nasty trail of thought and squared his shoulders. "You really helped. I appreciate it." was all he could say to his father's long time, self proclaimed rival.

"Hn." Vegeta turned away from the progeny of Son Goku, finding this scenario increasingly annoying. His intervention had concluded satisfactory and, well, that was enough for the Prince.

"Vegeta?" Gohan queried softly. He cocked his head as if to say 'yes, I'm listening,' so Gohan continued. "Please...take good care of Bura." he pleaded.

If that sentiment surprised him, he revealed nothing. He grunted a response before taking off and Gohan watched his regal frame retreat in the darkness of the night.

"Gohan!" his mother shrilled, "Don't just stand there, help me get Goten into the house!"

He sighed. It seemed his night was far from over. He grabbed his brother as tenderly as he could and did as his shrew of a mother bade.

BURA HAD FINALLY fallen asleep and Pan found her own eyes closing drowsily. But before sleep could claim her, Trunks entered the house. Finding anger replacing her fatigue, she jumped up from the couch to join her husband. "Trunks!" she hissed, her wrath evident on her pretty features.

He slumped against the wall, raking a trembling hand through his lavender hair. "Pan." he replied, his voice weary.

Pan did a quick scan of everyone's ki, finding Goten to be relatively intact, her father tending to him, and Vegeta heading in this general direction. "Are you happy now?" she gripped the front of her husband's shirt, not sure if she should kill him or kiss him.

He pulled her into an terrifyingly fierce hug, her face buried in the warm expanse of his chest. "I'm sorry, Panny." his voice resonated deep within his breast and she felt strangely soothed by it.

She melted, just glad that he was home and Goten was still alive. "Trunks..."

"Pan, I was wrong. Bura needed me here, not out getting revenge on Goten." Trunks mourned aloud.

She pulled away, her obsidian eyes boring into his own aquamarine. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she whispered, "we have an infant son who needs you around instead of in jail." as if to make a point, she pounded a fist against his toned pectorals.

He winced, not from her blow, but from her words. "You're right. I'm a father, and I wasn't thinking of Boxers's needs. I was so consumed with Bura's pain...Goten's betrayal..." he murmured, his features twisted in anguish.

She raised her hands, placing them on the smooth, tanned face she knew better than her own. "Nobody's perfect. Not you, not Goten. And certainly not me."

Trunks pressed a kiss to her forehead, opening his mouth to reply, but Vegeta entered without knocking, slightly startling them both. "Brat, you're lucky that Gohan interfered and kept you from killing Goten." he growled menacingly.

Trunks pulled away from his wife, facing his father. "Dad, I know! Kami-sama, I know I flew off the handle! I know I have to apologize to Chichi, Gohan, and most especially Goten." he didn't care at this point if his voice woke his sister sleeping peacefully on the couch or his son sleeping peacefully in the nursery. His father had already done enough this evening without coming to Trunks's home and verbally tearing him a new one.

Vegeta stared his son down, his features hard. "Boy, I haven't finished yet." Trunks glowered at his father but remained silent. "As much of a fool thing you did this evening...I am glad that you rose to your sister's honor. Though she did need you here, I know that you will protect our family long after I am gone."

Trunks and Pan both blinked, shocked, that Vegeta would admit such a notion to his son. He was not much for communication, as they all already knew. "Dad..." Trunks trailed off, a strange lump rising in his throat.

But before either man could speak, Bura woke. "Daddy? Trunks?" she rose, stumbling from the couch to her father and brother. She hugged Trunks first, both dismayed and awed that he would go after Goten like he did. Even after all of these years spent bickering and butting heads, she knew that he did truly love her.

She hugged Vegeta next, gratefully, knowing that he had had a part in keeping Goten alive. His scent, unique, but familiar, brought her back to when she had been a little girl who had been afraid of monsters and her father was there in the night, assuring her of her safety. She drew back to look at the two men. "What happened?" she found herself asking.

Vegeta's face softened when gazing upon his daughter, a carbon copy of his beautiful wife. He'd always had a soft spot for this little girl, now woman, whom his wife had borne so many years after their son. "Gohan and myself arrived in time to stop Trunks from doing anything...permanent." he answered levelly.

Bura released a quavering breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Oh...Kami-sama..." she covered her face with her hands, overwhelmed by emotion. She hadn't truly known if Goten would die at the hands of both her family members. Or if Gohan would be hurt. And it alarmed her that she was thinking of Gohan's safety when Goten was the one who had probably been beaten to a pulp.

Vegeta pulled his daughter into his arms, holding her tightly. "Let me take you home, brat." his voice, though harsh, held a tone of affection on his nickname for her. Bura nodded, withdrawing from her father's embrace.

"Thank you." she regarded Pan, hugging her. The woman had been a good friend this evening, keeping her company in such a disparaging moment of life. Bura knew Pan would have been involved in the action had she not been there to hold her back.

Her sister-in-law returned the hug. "Call me tomorrow." Pan gently urged. Bura nodded in agreement, pulling her brother into a hug. "I will." she pressed a kiss to the lavender haired warrior's cheek. Trunks offered a weak smile to his sister, knowing full well he'd have hell to pay with the various women in his family by tomorrow.

Vegeta nodded to his son and daughter-in-law, escorting his own daughter out of the house. The door closed with a 'click' behind them. Pan turned to Trunks.

"What?" he questioned, unsure if she was going to hurt him now that they were alone.

Pan grimaced. "Geez Trunks, Grandma is going to kill you the next time she sees you." she realized belatedly the truth of her statement. Chichi was a force to reckon with.

Trunks shuddered. "That's what I'm most afraid of." he groaned.

She laughed. "I think that's your punishment for going crazy like that." And whatever punishment she could dish out, the tongue lashing Chichi would give Trunks would be much worse. Pan wasn't sure if it was because the wife of Goku had many years of experience with her viper tongue that made it so formidable or if it was simply because of her shrill tone. Sensitive Saiya-jin hearing couldn't withstand it for long.

Trunks heaved a sigh, wrapping his arms around Pan. "So you're not mad at me?" he tentatively ventured. He knew his wife well, but her behavior was not what he expected.

"Of course I'm mad. But I'm glad nothing really bad actually happened." she replied, nuzzling into her mate's embrace. Trunks could be unreasonable at times, but he was wonderful in many other ways. And, like she had just said, neither one of them were perfect.

He kissed the top of her head. "Let's go check on Boxers and go to bed. Its been a long day...er, night."

She laughed and followed him up the stairs to their son's nursery. Despite all of the chaos, he was asleep, a content smile on his chubby face. They both ran their hands over his back, wrapping his blanket more securely about his tiny frame. They shared, not for the first time, the wondrous smile that proclaimed, 'we made this amazing little person together.'

Hand in hand they walked to their bedroom, crawling into bed together, falling into their habitual nightly embrace that neither took for granted. And sleep found them.


	7. Confessions and Fighting

AN: I don't why, but I've been neglecting my other fics to finish this one...I guess I'm just inspired. I'm really enjoying this one. Bura and Gohan are a couple I've always liked. Maybe cause Bura is a really cool female character who never really got much development on the show. Or maybe its because I had a thing for Gohan when I watched DBZ and watched him grow up. Although Great Saiya-Man wasn't one of his best moments...

Any who...please read, review, and enjoy! Best Path! :)

Family Ties

THE MORNING CAME, as Bura knew it would. The world continued spinning, people carried on with their lives, and the sun rose as per usual. Everything was normal, routine, and dependable. Well, except for her personal life. That was in complete and utter shambles.

But, really, she was okay. Or so she told herself as a mantra, over and over. _I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay...breathe in, breathe out, inhale, exhale, one at a time..._

The sun filtered into her immense bedroom, and she groggily checked her alarm clock. Her eyes widened, as 11:42 am blared at her. Shit, she was most definitely late for work! Or, wait...

She sat up, tucking an aquamarine strand behind her ear. The Vice-President of Capsule Corporation vaguely remembered calling her brother to let him know she wouldn't come to work after all. As strong as she tried to be, she knew she wouldn't be able to make it through the day without dissolving into tears. She was certain Trunks and her mother would understand, considering the nature of how her evening went yesterday.

"I should do things I like...things that will make me feel better." she announced aloud to the empty master bedroom. The room said nothing in reply. How typical.

So she began her day by running a bath, selecting a good book to distract herself while luxuriating in the tub. It was a good opportunity to use one of her bubble baths that lined her tub's rim but seldom got utilized. After lounging in the bath for an hour, she drained the tub, applied the body lotion that matched the fragrance of the bubble bath, and donned a fluffy bathrobe.

From there she paddled to the kitchen, choosing a breakfast of Godiva ice cream with milk poured into it as an improvised milkshake. She gazed about her cheerily decorated kitchen and decided to eat her makeshift milkshake in the comfort of the living room.

Fortunately, there was a chick flick marathon on the television, so she knew exactly where she'd spend the afternoon until she either tired of it or one of her family members came calling to check on her. Somewhere in the middle of Pretty Woman she dozed off, and when she woke again it was America's Sweethearts. Geez, Julia Roberts sure was popular in this marathon...

Her doorbell rang. She blinked. Who...well, it was more of a question of which member of her family had decided to come call on her. She stumbled blearily from the couch to the door, opening it. Gohan stood before here, a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and apprehension wrought on his handsome face. She blinked once more, this time in shock. "Gohan." she said dumbly.

"Hey Bura," he smiled, gave a nervous laugh, "I thought I'd check on you." Not knowing what else to say he handed her the flowers. It was a colorful arraignment, with lots of bright yellows, oranges, and pinks.

She took them, suddenly self conscious that she was rumpled appearing from her couch nap. She wasn't wearing makeup, her hair was probably a rat's nest, and she wasn't exactly dressed 'cute'. "I...thank you." she stepped aside, allowing him entry, and closed the door behind them.

He looked about the room, having seldom ever been at her house in the past few years since she'd bought it. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. Perhaps it was inappropriate to drop by unannounced, perhaps it wasn't kosher for him to bring her flowers...

Gohan simply couldn't keep himself away. After all that had happened last evening, he knew he had to come see Bura. He didn't truly know what he could do to help her, but at least if he could keep her company. Maybe it would ease her grief.

"They're very beautiful." she said, feeling strangely giddy and warm that he'd brought her flowers. She'd always loved sentimental, thoughtful gifts. Though she'd seldom received them in the last years of her marriage. Maybe because she and Goten both knew they'd be useless when it was her money that bought them anyway.

Gohan felt his cheeks warm. "I know its probably silly, but I hoped they'd cheer you up a bit."

She smiled, and despite her fatigue, she was beautiful to him. "I'm glad you came over." she admitted, heartfelt. She strode to the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers and Gohan took the opportunity to sit. He glanced about the living room, committing the furniture and decor to memory.

She returned quickly from the kitchen, choosing to sit next to him. She drank him in, noticing the dark wash of the jeans that hugged his sculpted legs so attractively. He wore a buttoned shirt, though the top two were undone and his sleeves were casually rolled up to the elbows. So handsome...

"I know we haven't been friends for very long..." she began tentatively, uncertain of the silence.

"At least not close friends," Gohan interrupted, taking her hands in his own, "but I'm here for you Bura. I know this is a difficult time..."

She smiled weakly, squeezing his hands. "As strange as it sounds, I'm sad, but now that I've been thinking about it all day...well, my marriage with Goten has been slowly dying for years...I was just too clueless to notice."

He chuckled. "Videl and I made the same mistake. And I gave up too much, and she gave up too little. We took so much for granted." he felt that pang of failure in his chest. The years of frustration, of never being human enough for his Chikyuu-jin wife. The divorce had only just been finalized, but he and Videl had been dragging out their resentment and disappointment for years, decades, even.

She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Though she doubted whether this action was appropriate or not, it felt right. "I should have married Uub." she confided.

Gohan hid his smile at Bura's intimate action, shifting slightly to lean his own weight into hers. "Oh?" he queried absently. She smelled good...it was very distracting.

She giggled, hugging Gohan's muscled arm. "Yes. He was so shy, so sweet, he had a crush on me when I was a teenager and he was in his early twenties. I know Poppa would have approved too, since he was such a strong fighter." she sighed softly, thinking of that handsome, tanned warrior. But she'd been too caught up crushing on Goten to even give Uub a chance. And, thinking back, he probably would have been a caring and devoted boyfriend, if not husband.

Gohan heard what was unsaid. "You liked Goten too much, huh?" his hand, of its own accord, began stroking her hair. He took note of the length and texture...so long, so soft, like the silken strands of a spider's web. They slipped through his fingers like water. He craved more.

"Yes. But before I ever had a crush on Goten..." she trailed off, uncertain if she should admit this to the older man. It was true that she was in an emotional state and all, and was even in the comfort of her own home, but...

"Yes?" he questioned, curious at what Bura was reluctant to say. He pulled away slightly to gaze at this beautiful woman whose sweet scent was tantalizingly arousing him.

Her face colored slightly and she looked away. "When I was a very little girl, I had a crush on you. When I came over to play with Pan...I don't know, I just looked up to you." she uttered softly. She pressed her palms to her burning cheeks. She'd actually told him!

Gohan grinned. "That's really cute." he tapped the tip of her nose, unable to help himself. It was really touching to know that Bura had crushed on him as a little girl. Though she was a grown woman, and had switched her attentions to Goten, Gohan wondered if there was somewhere in her heart that she still harbored feelings for him. He couldn't help but hope so.

Vegeta's daughter slapped him playfully. "Don't even." she warned. She felt a surge of embarrassment for even having admitted this at all. Gohan probably thought she was a dork or worse. Damn, she was all too vulnerable right now.

"And, damn, I was young too." he mused, thinking back to when Bura and Pan had been playmates. He had been twenty-two when Panny had been born, so he'd actually been a very young father in comparison to Bura's father, who had been close to fifty when she herself had been born.

"Fool. You look the same now as you did then, if not more muscular." she chided, crossing her arms in mock temper. She wondered if maybe Gohan wasn't as self assured as she originally thought. Well, maybe she'd just have to get to know who he really was...

Gohan laughed. "We have Saiya-jin genetics to thank for that, I suppose." Which was actually pretty nice, now that he thought of it. Videl and him were now divorced, but she looked every bit of forty-eight while he was caught in a state of perpetual youth. It was actually something that Videl had complained about throughout their marriage when it became glaringly clear that he looked years, then decades, younger than her. She would stand in their bathroom mirror and critique her ever increasing signs of aging while he innocently brushed his teeth.

In those moments Gohan would always spit out his toothpaste and retort with something comforting or reassuring. But Videl was seemingly clinging to a multitude of things to be unhappy about. He'd been aware of her displeasure over his Saiya-jin side, and he hadn't realized that this would be another strike against him and his heritage. He had an idea that he'd age more slowly, gauging by how his father had never seemed to age much, though he'd spent the better part of his life not living.

But he hadn't known that however slower he seemed to age than her would even bother her. There were a lot of things that had become issues that he never imagined when he had first married her. And now they were divorced, Videl looking as though she could be his own mother as they left the courthouse in strained amiability.

How long did Saiya-jin and their half blooded offspring live, he wondered. The whole gang had just celebrated Vegeta's seventy-third Birthday and the man hardly appeared a day over thirty. The party had been all Bulma's doing, of course. She had beamed the entire time, not really looking her seventy-two years, but at least seeming to be in her sixties.

Gohan hadn't thought to ask the Prince of Saiya-jin just how long Saiya-jin lived. Nor was he certain that Vegeta would give him an honest answer, if the man even knew it himself. And so he figured he would just wing it, see if he woke up with any gray hairs, and would probably then proceed from there.

He looked at Bura. If he was to be with her, they would look like a normal couple, not one that had twenty-three years between them. They both would just seem like a cute twenty-ish year old couple...

He inwardly wanted to slap himself. What was he thinking? Being with Bura... the woman had scarce known of her own husband's betrayal for twenty-four hours! And here he was, bringing her flowers, practically cuddling with her on the couch, flirting even...oh Kami-sama...

She smiled. "Yes. Quite the advantage now that you're single."

_No, I don't want to be single, _he thought, _I want someone to spend my life with, to have a family with, to share everything. And it'd be nice if whoever she was didn't begrudge me my Saiya-jin heritage._

But that couldn't be with Bura. Not now. Perhaps not ever. Gods, why was his brain so stuck on this? Why had he wanted her so bad since that day he'd comforted her in the halls of Capsule Corp? Why was this happening? He would be no better than Goten if he went after his own brother's ex-wife.

But she'd complement him perfectly, somewhere inside of himself argued. Not only would she not mind that he was half Saiya-jin, she'd probably enjoy it, being demi blooded herself. They would both age at about the same rate, would both answer the call of fighting together, and just enjoy the fact that there was someone in the world to match them. Trunks and Pan had found similar happiness in these circumstances.

"It's...interesting, to say the least." he finally replied, remembering that he and Bura were in the middle of a conversation, his musings impeding the process.

She arched a brow. "Something on your mind?" she queried, noticing Gohan's pregnant pause.

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's not that I'm not interested in talking about my dating circumstances, or lack thereof, but I guess I was musing over Saiya-jin and how they age." he admitted.

Bura blinked. "Oh...well, yeah, it's kind of obvious when my mom looks like she collects social security and my dad is still in the gravity room every day." she wondered what had Gohan on that track, but it was something she'd often given thought to herself. She had seen the sadness in her father's features when her mother seemed increasingly frail and feeble in her older age. She had thought she was safe from that destiny, having married a demi Saiya-jin herself. But since Goten and she had not worked out, she might very well end up with a Chikyuu-jin male and watch him slowly wither away while she withstood the sands of time. She shuddered to think of it, knowing how much her Papa suffered from that fate. Kami-sama knew what he'd do once her mother passed on from natural old age.

And from what she knew of Gohan, he'd had a similar problem with his wife. Videl-san certainly seemed to be in her forties while Gohan could pass for a college student. Were demi Saiya-jin doomed to outlive their human partners? To suffer the heartache of your lifelong mate withering before your eyes while you remained seemingly youth eternal? To lose them to the vestiges of time, alone yourself, unless you chose to betray their memory by loving another?

Perhaps if she had been sensible and married Uub...the reincarnated form of Kid Buu, who could probably live a lifetime with her. Or even the handsome man before her now who was suffering the same fate at her: a divorce when you were in your prime. Gohan...

"Both of our parents went through the same problem, it seems." Gohan remarked thoughtfully. Chichi and Bulma had definitely adapted well to their husbands' lifestyles, though their fathers had suffered from their wives' shorter lifespan and lack of ki.

Bura sighed. "It makes dating seem very unsavory." She didn't even want to think about jumping into the dating world. It seemed very futile, to even try dating a human. Someone who wouldn't likely want or understand what it meant to be a Saiya-jin. She wondered if Uub was still single, or even still interested in her. But Gohan was here, and she felt such a pull towards him...

But Kami-sama, it would make such a mess of things...

"Chikyuu-jin aren't very understanding of our Saiya-jin nuances." he replied, knowing exactly what Bura meant. She was in the same predicament as him, it seemed. Maybe, just maybe...

She snorted in response, not wanting to even think of Gohan on a date with some giggling human female. "Perhaps those of Saiya-jin blood are meant to stick with their own kind."

Gohan felt his heart skip. "Well, Trunks and Pan seem very happy with that arraignment." he trailed off, recalling how happy Pan had always been with her friend, lover, and father of her child. He had approved of Trunks marrying his daughter because of how deliriously happy they were together. No one else could have suited Pan better. His daughter and the heir to Capsule Corporation were a fine match.

Bura's eyes locked with Gohan's. She felt the charge of her statement and his. Could Gohan be thinking the same thing that she was? Could his mind be following the same path as hers? Could she be getting carried away with her imagination? "Gohan..." her heart was pounding, her pulse jumping.

"Bura," he began, pausing when she uttered his name in unison with him, "go ahead."

She shook her head. "No, you first."

He felt his face warm. "I...uh...I know that you and Goten have just...well..." he trailed off, his fingers twiddling nervously. He shifted in his seat, facing her, their bodies a hair's width from touching. "I would like to take you out. Help distract you." he managed without stuttering.

Bura blinked. "Do you mean...?" her heart was fluttering like a bird in a cage. Was he asking her out like a date? How had she gone from being married to an impending divorce and some sort of attention from her soon to be ex brother in law?

"I..." he flushed, and she found it simply adorable, "I'm not implying anything romantic, or putting any pressure..." he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like a faltering teenager. "I just like the time we've spent together so far. I like the woman you've become. I like you." he felt courage as he continued. She didn't laugh at him or seem put off by what he was saying. "I want to spend more time with you and get to know you better."

She smiled, feeling incredibly silly. Courting was not something she was truly accustomed to. She'd barely dated as a teenager because she had been so lovesick over Goten and Goten had never truly courted or dated her. "I'd like that..." she trailed off, happy that Gohan had said such things. That he'd been so dauntless with admitting his feelings. She wished she had the same fortitude.

"But?" he questioned, fearful that he'd said too much.

"I don't want you to think I'm someone who can turn her back on her own husband so quickly." she murmured, looking away. Ashamed that she did have such feelings for Gohan, that she'd been harboring them for some time now.

He cupped her cheek, turning her face to his. "I know you better than that. You've loved Goten for years, decades. But I also have been divorced, and know that this situation you're in isn't something that happened overnight." he felt that familiar, dull pang of hurt. No, his marriage to Videl had begun crumbling long before the divorce papers had been signed.

She bit her lip, feeling so unsure. "I like you too. I would like to get to know you, Son Gohan, the man you've become."

He smiled softly, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "If it leads to more...well, I'm not saying I wouldn't like it, but I'm not expecting it or planning on it."

Impulsively she leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth before throwing her arms about him in a hug. "You have no idea how much I appreciate you coming here and checking on me, keeping me company, talking to me..." she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Stunned by the quick kiss, but not a complete fool, he returned the hug, taking in her scent and the wonderful sensation of her body pressed to his. "I couldn't let you go through this alone." he found himself saying. He couldn't hold back anymore, this moment here with her like a truth serum of sorts. He'd said the feelings he'd kept concealed since he had comforted her in the halls of Capsule Corp, and she had not shunned him, laughed, or asked him to leave.

Perhaps honesty truly was the best policy.

She pulled away, gazing into his eyes, scarcely believing that she'd planted a kiss on the father of her best friend, a man she'd known since before she could recall. And she wanted to kiss him again. And again. And more.

His fingers trailed over her cheek and she leaned into the tender touch. He felt like drowning in the pools of her beautiful eyes. "You're beautiful. My brother's an idiot." he spoke softly.

She closed her eyes, the hurt still fresh. "Gohan..." tears pricked her eyes. How much would she cry over Goten? How much was enough?

He leaned in, his breath hot on her sensual mouth. "I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you in your vulnerable state..."

"I had thought of you even before I found out that Goten cheated." she confessed, wondering if she was no better than her husband. She hadn't acted out on her desires as he had, but thought alone was bad enough.

His nose brushed hers. "I better go. I'll end up misbehaving otherwise." He didn't give her the chance to protest, pulling himself from the couch. Things had moved quickly as it was between them, and Bura had enough going on without him complicating things. And he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from tumbling into...he didn't even want to think further into things. Bura _was_ in a vulnerable state, and he didn't want to be a jerk that would take advantage.

She nodded in agreement, pulling herself from the couch as well. "Thank you for coming by. And for the flowers." she murmured softly, not sure what to say. She'd have a lot to think about once he left.

"I'll call you tomorrow and we can set something up. Wherever you want to go, whatever you want to do." He promised.

She followed him to the door. "That sounds great." she looked into his obsidian eyes, wondering exactly how she had come to care so much for this man. How he had even come to care for her. How he had the courage to tell her. She smiled, unable to help herself.

This time he was the impulsive one, pressing a quick kiss to her mouth. "See you." he left before he could boff things further, closing the door behind himself. The spring air was crisp, and it cleared his head almost immediately. What the heck had happened in there? He'd gone from concerned friend to non-threatening love interest in the short time he'd called upon the Saiya-jin Princess. And, even crazier, she hadn't minded. Had admitted she wasn't so innocent either.

His blood boiled and Gohan was glad he'd left when he did. If not he might have pulled Bura into his arms and he wasn't sure if he'd let her go. If she'd even push him away. He wasn't certain that they would remain just friends, especially once Bura's divorce got finalized. They obviously desired one another.

He found himself smiling on the border of stupid. Bura liked him. She even said she'd thought of him before Goten's infidelity had been discovered. Cloud nine wasn't just some silly proverb. Nothing could bother him now. Not today, at least. And he was looking forward to making plans with Bura tomorrow. Perhaps even kissing her again.

BURA SAT BACK down on her couch, wondering if that whole interaction with Gohan had just truly happened. But when she peeked her head into the kitchen, the vase full of the flowers he'd brought were still there, their cheerful colors accenting her kitchen perfectly. The house felt quiet now that Gohan had left. Too quiet.

She was quick to admit she'd liked his company. She wished he hadn't left. She wished that he had spoken up when he excused himself to leave. _'I better go. I'll end up misbehaving otherwise.' _he'd said. Well, what if she wanted him to misbehave?

Bura knew she wasn't one hundred percent rational since she found out about Goten's infidelity and pregnancy with Marron. And her father had to go stop Trunks from killing Goten while she cried in Pan's arms, wondering if she wouldn't have to bother with the divorce if Trunks wasn't stopped in time.

But she wouldn't hook up with Gohan to get revenge on Goten. She wouldn't want to hurt either men like that. And it wouldn't help her conscience any. But, Gods, she wanted Gohan. She wanted him to stay so badly her heart ached. But she wasn't sure she could trust herself not to touch him. Kiss him, expose every inch of his sculpted frame.

He was attractive. She was attracted to him. And he liked her. He wanted to get to know her better. She felt like a teenaged girl, ready to swoon at such romantic things. As shy as Gohan had been, he'd been bold enough to admit his feelings.

In moments like these, she'd always gone to either Pan or her mother for advice. But...seeing that Pan was Gohan's daughter... Well, it probably wouldn't be wise to tell Pan that she'd kissed her father. That he was planning on taking her out on a kind-of-date. That they could possibly become more than friends.

And...well, for Bulma...her mother was probably having a heart attack as it was with Goten being a cheating liar. And since she had been married to Goten for nearly six years, he might be entitled to a share of Capsule Corporation, whether he cheated or not. Bura hoped he didn't. He didn't deserve it. But, she digressed. She just simply couldn't tell her mother she had a huge crush on Gohan.

Trunks would freak out too. He was already flipping his lid as it was, and because Pan told him everything, Trunks would find out that Gohan had an interest in her. And perhaps her brother would go beat him up too. Who knew with Trunks? Her brother could eerily behave like Vegeta at the most unexpected times.

Bura sighed, then blinked. Vegeta. Her father. Perhaps she could tell him. He'd been surprisingly logical and level headed about everything that had unfolded last night. But then again, the Prince of Saiya-jin was only so patient. Would he care to know that the other Son brother was expressing an interest in her? Would he think her ill-bred and low born to have such feelings for another man while she was still resolving issues with the last one?

There were instances where she knew her father better than anyone else, but there were also moments where she wasn't certain. Vegeta was an unpredictable man. And she'd never expected herself to be in such a situation. She never thought her world would come crumbling down around her. Bura cuddled up on the couch and decided she'd think about all of this tomorrow. There was no point running herself ragged right now.

Though one thought did stay with her, and that was that Gohan would be calling her tomorrow. Well, that and they kissed. She felt warm, and somehow, happy.

BURA HUMMED SOFTLY to herself as she sorted the papers on her desk. She'd been gone one day and her desk had become cluttered with piles of paperwork. She'd handled most of the business that she'd missed from the prior day, and even tended to business of her own. Calling a lawyer, actually.

She'd given him the run down of the situation with Goten, and it seemed like the case would work in her favor. Which was good, because he was a cheat and a liar and it would ease her family's nerves some.

At that very moment Trunks burst into her office and she couldn't help the wry grin that graced her features. "Hello, brother dear." she drawled, continuing with the sorting of her paperwork as he seated himself on the corner of her desk. He gazed at her for a few moments, not speaking, and she arched a brow. "Are you going to say something, or just stare at me all day?" she finally queried, keeping the annoyance in her tone to a controlled minimum.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked, and she blinked, staring at him for a good long minute of her own. She shook her head, looking over a document that was marked urgent.

"Don't be silly, of course I'm okay." she retorted quickly. She and Trunks didn't always have the closest relationship, seeing as how they were nearly fourteen years apart in age, but he was her brother and she loved him. And he obviously cared about her enough to go and beat up her good for nothing husband.

He studied her intently, and after an excruciating pause, said: "I'm sorry for beating the snot out of Goten." It was as if he had read her mind. She laughed.

"Trunks, you are my brother and I love you. If anything ever happened to Dad I know you'd take his place and protect me in a heartbeat." she answered, patting his knee comfortingly.

He relaxed. "So, did you contact-"

"Yes, I contacted a lawyer. Goten was in the wrong in this situation, so its unlikely that he'll get any portion of the Corporation's profits or even a sum from the divorce." She leaned back in her chair, observing her brother.

Trunks grinned. "Good."

Something niggled at the back of Bura's brain. "Are you okay?" she asked suddenly, blurting it before she could even check herself.

Trunks's features crumpled into an expression akin to the pain Bura herself felt. "Getting involved with Goten really put me in a difficult spot, Bura." he said carefully, afflicted as he was.

She felt a chill up her spine. This was something she'd half known about all these years, but she hadn't realized just how much her involvement with Goten had rended Trunks's relationship with him. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Trunks shifted, uncomfortable. "He was my best friend. I wasn't sure how to handle my little sister marrying my best friend seemingly out of nowhere. Especially since Goten had been head over heels with Marron." Trunks's eyes were unfocused, as if revisiting a distant memory, something elusive he couldn't quite grasp. "I told myself over and over that he wasn't doing it for the Capsule Corp fortune, but as the years passed it seemed that way. And now he's broken your heart for Marron. I can't help but wonder why you two married in the first place."

He stood, shoving his hands into his business slack's pockets. He ambled over to Bura's office window, gazing down upon the bust street below. "I know I may seem somewhat of a hypocrite, what with getting involved with Pan and all, but she and I were, are, and always will be genuinely in love. It has never been about money, status, our families, or anything else. It is just her and I, a bonded pair, mates for life whether anyone agreed with it or not. And now we have a beautiful son together, and hopefully more children will follow."

He turned, gazing back at his sister. "Goten was my best friend, someone I knew as well as I knew myself. But, somehow, once you got involved with him, our friendship began to tear, to dissolve. Our friendship withstood Pan and I openly dating, so I can't help but wonder why you and him getting married caused a rift between us."

"Trunks, I-"

He raised a hand, effectively silencing his younger sister. "Goten and I have fought against countless enemies together. We have even fused into Gotenks. We have survived through so much...and to slowly have that friendship slip through my, his, hell, our fingers...it cuts deeply. So, please tell me why he, in one day, went from being in love with Marron to getting married to you."

Bura locked eyes with her brother, her heart dropping. "Trunks...I..." she looked down at her lap, clasping her hands together. Could she tell her brother the horrible truth? She bit her lip. Trunks, her only sibling, deserved to know. She was responsible, hugely responsible, for his and Goten's friendship collapsing.

"I had seduced Goten, not caring that he was with Marron, and I ended up pregnant. Goten was only trying to do right by me and our family by marrying me. But I miscarried before even announcing the pregnancy to anyone. Goten tried so hard to be good, Trunks. He stayed with me anyway, even though I knew he loved Marron. I was young and selfish and, Kami, I'm sorry Trunks. I'm so sorry." her throat clogged with emotion, her eyes burned. Family was so complicated and heart rending...

Trunks had frozen while listening to Bura's explanation. "...Gods I wish I could throttle you right now." he finally said.

Bura sobbed softly, bringing her hands to her face. "I never realized it'd go this far, that it would get this bad Trunks." she mourned aloud.

"Your stupid teenager ideals...you couldn't let Goten live his own life...Kami, Bura, he was in love with Marron!" he yelled suddenly, his anger no longer restrained.

"He still slept with me anyway, Trunks. How does that reflect on Goten, huh?" she shrilled back, standing to meet her brother face to face.

"Two wrongs don't make a right! Kami, I went over to Chichi-san's house and beat him within an inch of his life, Bura! I felt his bones break beneath my hands! He was my best friend!" his voice was filled with horror, disgust, anger, and unfathomable sorrow.

"Trunks, Goten and I have both been wrong! We have both made our mistakes! Don't put all the blame on me for your relationship with Goten! I will take responsibility for what I have done wrong, but don't punish me for Goten's crimes!" she screamed, shaking with fury.

He glared at her.

"Get out of my office!" she shrilled. He turned and left, slamming the door so hard it nearly fell off of its hinges. It was then that Bura burst into tears.


	8. Resolve and Romance

AN: I know, the last chapter was all romantic and then all dramatic...I hope you liked it! In any case, Best Path, and enjoy!

Family Ties

TRUNKS SLAMMED THE door as he entered his home, immediately alerting his wife and son that he was home. He stormed through his house, elaborately decorated by none other than the source of his anger, Bura. His sibling and bride had spent hours planning the decor once Pan and himself had married. He quite liked it compared to the 'bachelor pad' condominium he'd owned before he and Pan had tied the knot. But, he digressed.

Both woman and child were playing on the floor of the nursery. He entered without word, sitting down beside his mate. She blinked. "Hey there." She wasn't happy that Trunks was slamming doors and such, least of all around their son, but she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He could be having a hard day or something new could have cropped up with Bura and Goten's mess.

"Hey." he answered, his tone sullen like a child's. He picked up one of Boxers's toys, watching as his son crawled over to him, immediately interested in whatever his father was doing. He wiggled the toy playfully and his son grinned.

Pan bit back her laughter. Sometimes Trunks could be so juvenile. He was thirty-nine, but sometimes she wondered if he regressed to twelve. His moods certainly did it for him. "Wonderful day at the office, huh?"

Trunks scowled softly, pulling his son into his arms. "Goten and Bura got married because they had an unexpected pregnancy." he replied, mussing his son's spikey, Vegeta-esqe hair. The boy grinned, reaching to do the same to his father's hair. Despite himself, Trunks grinned. His wife and son were the only people he could find solace in after an arduous day. Especially now, with their families seemingly in ruins.

Pan gasped and Boxers looked at his mother with confusion. "Oh Gods..." she murmured, shocked. She had known that her friend and uncle were marrying in a rush, and though they had been secretive as to why, she had genuinely thought they were in love, at the very least. But a baby was not something she'd known anything about. How could her best friend not have told her something so important? She felt a pang of hurt at the thought. So many lies, and for so long they had been kept secret...

Trunks set his squirming son down, who rushed to his mothers side, quite concerned over her change in demeanor. "...my friendship with Goten is over...all because Bura was a selfish brat and got her way, as usual." he slouched, feeling more like throttling his sister with each passing moment.

Pan grimaced and Boxers rested a chubby hand on her face. Trunks still harbored a resentment in his heart over how much more affection Bura received from their father while he had to struggle for Vegeta's respect and love. Not to mention the pressure Bulma had placed on Trunks while he was growing up to be the next heir of Capsule Corporation, while Bura had, as a teen, sailed through life seemingly effortlessly.

"I don't think that statement is exactly fair, Trunks." Pan replied cautiously. Though Bura had made her own mistakes, Goten was not without blame.

His frown did not shift an iota. Pan found it chilling how much he resembled Vegeta when he was this infuriated. "How so?" he snapped irritably.

"Bura's seduction of Goten and subsequent pregnancy would not have happened if Goten was not weak in that moment when she approached him." she answered carefully. She knew her uncle well, and he was extremely weak where women where concerned. Pan suspected it was because Chichi was quite the ball buster and Goten did not know how to defend himself from women because of it. He had simply been mothered too much, too hard and he did not know how to be an adult who was responsible for his own actions.

"...I know Goten very well. I know he's not perfect. I know he's got a weakness for a beautiful female. But Bura had to take what wasn't hers to have in the first place." he complained, completely furious with his baby sister.

The raven haired beauty chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "I don't know if I could have handled you being with Marron, having been in love with you my entire life. I probably would have tried to seduce you away from her as well and hope for the best." Pan said softly, gazing down at their young son. And truly, she meant what she had said. Her love for Trunks had been so undying, so unyielding, if she were in the position Bura had been in with Goten...

"Like I would ever want her! You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon." he flirted coyly. He felt increasingly relaxed in his wife's presence, her mere vicinity calming his fury. Panny always soothed him when his emotions overwhelmed him.

She chuckled. "Bura was young, and when we're young we don't always see the consequences of our actions. You have to give her some slack, Trunks. We all make mistakes. And speaking of, you made quite a few the other night." her tone was not angry, though it was rigid.

"He hurt Bura. I saw red." he mumbled feebly in reply. The last thing in the world he wanted was for Panny to be irked with him, and his actions the other evening were...extreme, to say the least. He probably deserved whatever fury his wife had to dish out.

Pan frowned softly, looking more like Chichi than Trunks was comfortable with. "And now Bura has hurt you. Goten hurt you. And you hurt Goten. All these wrongs aren't making anything right." she chided more tenderly than Chichi ever could, though Trunks felt sweat prickling at his brow.

He sighed softly, grasping his son's large-sized legos and snapping them together into a random pattern. "I do need to go to Goten and apologize. I was way out of line." he murmured reluctantly. Pan was right. This family had its dysfunctional moments as it was, there was no need adding fuel to the fire by not talking and working things out.

Pan bounced Boxers on her lap. "Well, that would be a start." she said good naturedly. Boxers, delighted at the motions of his mother's lap, squealed. She smiled down upon her young son.

Trunks leaned over to give his wife a kiss, narrowly avoiding his son's excited squirms. "What would I do without you?" he queried rhetorically. Pan truly grounded him out whenever his emotions got the best of him. Perhaps he was too much like his father, holding everything in until it blew up in his face, unable to see anything clearly. Panny said once that he had the tendency to suppress his emotions.

"Become a neurotic paper pusher who never saw the light of day." she replied sweetly, nuzzling her husband affectionately. Boxers leaned in as well, pressing a wet kiss to his father's cheek.

"Love you Daddy." he garbled in his baby speak. Both parents couldn't help but beam at their young.

"Love you too, buddy." Trunks replied without pause, lifting his greatest accomplishment into his arms. "Are you going to be good for Mommy while I visit Uncle Goten?" Trunks trailed his fingers through his son's wild aquamarine bangs, wishing he had not inherited the Briefs' family coloring. He wasn't sure if girls would be put off by the blue tone. Or maybe they'd like it, finding it exotic? Panny didn't seem to mind that his own hair was a lavender shade...

The miniature copy of Vegeta nodded, though he was nowhere near as solemn as his grandfather. Trunks hoped he never would be. Kami only knew the atrocities that Vegeta had suffered as a youth and Trunks had hoped that Boxers would grow up in relative peace, only battling if it was his own wish to do so. His son's eyes were the same obsidian as Pan's, though they had Vegeta's shape. They beamed with the same admiration that he recalled feeling for his own father when he was young. Before the disappointment of Vegeta's coldness had curbed his enthusiasm.

When he had found out Pan was pregnant with Boxers, he had vowed to be the best father possible. To not fail where Vegeta had. And he certainly wasn't taking his vow seriously when he was going out and beating his child's great uncle up out of malice. Boxers didn't need this type of commotion in his daily routine. He needed peace, calm, quiet. "I'm going to make things right. I swear." he murmured softly, hugging his progeny tightly. He could never bear to lose his only son, his most precious gift...

"Trunks, it'll be okay." his wife whispered, standing to wrap her arms about her husband's broad waist. He encompassed her in the embrace and knew the only way this family could be any more perfect were if there were more beautiful children. He looked upon his wife, wondering...

"No, not yet." she replied, disturbing him not for the first time that she could read his mind so accurately. He knew that they had bonded deeply and inextricably when they had become moon-bound mates, but sometimes he found himself unaccustomed to her strong telepathy. She could read his thoughts before he even vocalized them.

"Too soon to tell?" he queried. They hadn't been charting ovulation or anything of the like, but he had been rather amorous with Pan in hopes that they'd conceive.

She nodded. "You'll know as soon as I do." she smiled, brushing a lavender lock from his vision. Kami-sama, he was handsome. Even now, after being mates for nearly eight years, she still marveled over how handsome, intelligent, and wonderful Trunks was and that they were even together. She had loved him her whole life.

He nodded as well, handing their son to her. "Then let me go make amends with my best friend." This might possibly be the hardest thing he ever had to do, other than asking Gohan permission to marry his daughter. But he had to do it. It was only right.

"Thank you." She smiled. They kissed. And he left.

GOHAN FELT HIS pulse flutter as the tone dialed. His nerves were jolting with energy. Kami, when was the last time he'd felt so nervous other than when he was with Bura yesterday? There was just something about the Saiya-jin princess that made him feel so...alive. Excited. Anticipating what came next. He'd been so apathetic about life since even before his divorce. It was nice to feel something for a change.

She answered on the fourth ring. "Moshi moshi."

She sounded...off, somehow. His brow furrowed with concern. What could have happened? "Hey. It's Gohan." he said without missing a beat. Maybe she would tell him what was wrong. Maybe he should ask...?

"I'm so glad you called." she said, relief flooding her voice. She sounded close to tears, actually. Gohan wished for a moment that he could punch Goten again.

"Hey," the elder Son brother kept his tone low and soothing, "What's wrong?"

Her breath hitched and he expected her to dissolve into tears right then and there. But, no, not Bura. She was too strong and too determined to keep her dignity about this whole ordeal. "Oh, Gohan...Trunks and I had a huge fight in my office today when I confessed as to why Goten and I married in the first place. And of course I'm upset about the whole Goten ordeal as it is...and, well, I'm just feeling like a basket case, is all. Really."

Having been married for twenty five years, Gohan had learned to hear what was unsaid. When a woman minimized her problems, it usually meant they were concealing a greater than average one. There was something else Bura was withholding. "Anything else?" he pressed gently.

She remained silent for a moment. Gohan wondered if she was considering on whether to tell him or not. Or whether to lie or not. Or to tell more than she truly wanted to. "I...I think I might be pregnant." she uttered into the receiver.

Gohan felt a jolt run down his spine. No. Not now. There was no way. If Goten had accidentally gotten both Bura and Marron pregnant at about the same time...Kami-sama, the complication, not to mention the drama. Bura and Goten were going to divorce. Marron and Goten were, in all likelihood, marrying if not committing to one another seriously for the sake of the unborn child. If Bura were truly pregnant now, would she and Goten get back together? Or would she raise the child as a single mother? It would be so hard for her, no matter how supportive their family was.

And what could this mean for Bura and himself? Gohan found himself insanely attracted to Bura. He was interested in her as a person. As a friend. As a potential significant other. Her being pregnant with his brother's baby would complicate things. Would it be wrong to date her while she was carrying his brother's child. Would it be wrong to court her? Marry her? Take a fatherly role in his own niece or nephew's life?

But then again...Bura said she thought she might be pregnant. Which probably meant her period was late. Which was understandable amidst all of this chaos. Stress could affect a woman's cycle. This could be a fluke. A scare. Nothing to worry about.

Hell...he was worried. "I'll be right over." he said before hanging up and grabbing his coat.

GOTEN SAT ATOP his mother's roof taking in nature's symphony around him. The forest was quite active in the spring, the critters both big and small in the full swing of courtship and mating. It was beautiful, actually, and something he found to be therapeutic. He closed his eyes, laying back against the quaint tile. There was some warmth still lingering from the setting sun. It was soothing, and made him drowsy. His thoughts wandered like the meandering stream not too far off in the woods.

His mother would probably start making dinner soon, and Marron was coming over to join them. Chichi had barely concealed her glee when they had informed her that Marron was carrying. That she was nearly three months along. That there was a low chance of miscarriage.

A pain pressed in his chest when he thought of the babe he and Bura had lost six years ago. It had been barely more than a squish on the ultra sound. They did not know whether it had been boy or girl. They hadn't even really been thinking of names yet. It was assumed that if it were a boy, it would have the "Go-" prefix added to it. And if it were a girl, it would probably have something akin to underwear of some sort. No use in bucking tradition, after all.

And now he finally had his second chance. To be a good father. To be a good man. To be a hero to someone, no matter how small or insignificant he was to everyone else.

A tile creaked not far from where he lay, but he paid it no mind. It was probably a squirrel or something.

"Hey Goten." Trunks' voice was soft and non-threatening in his ear. Trunks, his best friend. Kami, how he missed him. How he wished it were like it had been when they were young. When things hadn't been so complicated. He missed his best friend.

Wait...Trunks? Trunks...the last time he'd seen Trunks he had beaten him within an inch of his life before Gohan and, surprisingly, Vegeta had stopped him. Goten jumped up, losing his footing, and tumbled from the small rooftop. Trunks' reflexes were quick, however, and he caught his nerve-wracked friend.

"Trunks, I'm sorry, I-" he attempted to scramble from his friend's grasp, but Trunks was stronger.

The son of Vegeta touched down on the ground, setting Goten soundly on his feet. "I'm not here to hurt you, Goten. I'm here to apologize." he interrupted, wishing more than anything that he hadn't hurt his best friend to the point where Goten feared his mere presence.

Goten remained tense. "Apologize?" he questioned warily.

Trunks nodded. "Yes. Apologize. I'm sorry Goten. I never should have hurt you like that. No matter how angry I was." he bowed his head slightly, and the setting sun set his lavender locks aflame.

Goten relaxed marginally. His heart, however, ached with hurt. "Trunks..." he murmured softly, "I'm sorry too. For betraying Bura. For betraying you. For hurting your family like that. I should have manned up and been responsible."

The president of Capsule Corp sat on the back stoop of his long time friend's childhood home. How many nights had he and Goten sat here together? Watching fireflies and pulling off band-aids as young boys, comforting one or the other over a bad break up or smoking and drinking as teenagers, laughing as grown men over nostalgic memories they'd had. And now here they were again, grown men, a giant chasm between the two of them filled with hurt feelings and lost opportunities.

"We never communicated all that great once you and Bura got together." the Saiya-jin Prince-ling said regretfully. The younger Son brother joined his friend's side.

"I felt guilty for, well...Trunks, I married Bura because I slipped up and got her pregnant. I never told you that. I should have. I'm sorry. But I felt guilty. I know you would have never done the same to Pan. And I didn't handle my guilt well. I avoided spending time with you. I avoided conversations we should have had. I didn't meet your gaze when I should have." He blurted, the truth gushing out like a waterfall whose dam had been broken.

Trunks chuckled bitterly. "I know about the pregnancy. And I screamed at Bura today for screwing you and me out of our friendship today in her office."

"But-"

He raised his hand, interrupting once again. "I know. I'm an idiot who lets my anger get the best of me more often than it should. It wasn't all of her fault. Sure, she was just being a dumb brat. But you screwed up too. And I didn't help anything either." he clutched at the headache he knew was brewing. But his heart throbbed in agony so much more.

"Well, I've gone and made the same mistake. Twice. So I'm more of an idiot than you, I think." Goten answered dryly.

Trunks leaned back against the cottage's door. "You must really love Marron, huh?" he gazed upon his friend's face, still as smooth as when they had been teenagers. Trunks knew that he didn't look his own thirty nine years.

Goten sighed softly. "I always have. I've always blown it and lost her. This is my last chance to have her back." He and Marron had dated for a year when she was in her late teens, and then they had gotten back together...until he'd blown it and gotten Bura pregnant. This truly was his last chance. If he failed Marron now he knew he'd never get her back. Never have the chance to live their life together. Grow old together. Share everything in a way only they could.

"Do you love Bura at all?" he finally found himself asking. The heir of Capsule Corporation knew what it was to love a woman, and love her more intensely than anything else, even one's self. It seemed that Goten felt something of that semblance towards Marron, but not Bura.

Goten grimaced. "Of course I love Bura, Trunks. She was like a little sister to me too. But when she came to me that night, the full moon gleaming in her eyes, her scent maddening by any extreme...how could I resist? And I loved her enough to do right by her, despite wanting to be with Marron. And the first couple of years were great, but...our goals changed, our wants were different...and I missed Marron too much...the connection she and I have..."

Trunks nodded silently. He too, had been unable to resist Pan whenever she had come to him, whether it be the full moon or not. "I couldn't forget Pan, no matter what other woman threw herself at me. So I understand what you mean when you talk about the connection you and Marron have. I just wish you and Bura had been careful. Then this whole mess wouldn't be here. Maybe you and I would have still been best friends."

"We can still be best friends." Goten blurted. A hope, small but hot, burned in his breast. He and Trunks had been through so much together. Couldn't they put this past them as proverbial water under the bridge? They had survived worse than this, right?

Trunks' features twisted with pain. They had lost so much... "Goten, I broke your bones with glee the other night. All because I felt like you broke my baby sister's heart." he replied, feeling a deep sense of shame. Gods, he was such an asshole...

"And I did hurt Bura. And neither on of us is perfect. So can't we be friends?" Goten turned to face his once-ago friend, crossing his legs and slouching casually.

Trunks smiled weakly. "I've missed you. These past six years have been too strained between us." Once ago he and Goten could tell each other anything. Why did that have to end? As mum as he and Vegeta's relationship had been was as much as he and Goten had shared secrets. Had been a shoulder to lean on. Had known one another as intimately as each knew their own wives. Perhaps even better since female things still eluded them both at times.

"I've missed you too. And Gotenks has been retired for way too long." Goten replied cheerfully. He remembered fondly all of the havoc they had wreaked together as Gotenks. When had they both lost their youthful vigor for life? Their exuberant joy for action and adventure? It was sad, bittersweet...

Trunks laughed. "Shit, the last time we fused was...how many years ago?" he wondered aloud. He too, recalled all of the fun, though dangerous times, he and Goten had shared when the forces of evil had threatened earth.

Goten's brows furrowed in thought. "Hmm, probably back when Uub first became a professional boxer and we became Gotenks to challenge him so nobody would recognize us."

Trunks crowed with delight. "Hot damn, we were twenty eight and twenty seven back then! And that was so fun! We gave him a run for his money before Marron stepped in and made us stop."

Goten laughed. "I don't know if I told you back then, but I wanted to fight Uub fair and square in the arena because he and Marron dated a bit after she and I broke up for the first time. That's why she was mad that we were fighting him. She knew I was jealous that they were together."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Well, duh, of course I knew. We had fused as Gotenks. Your thoughts were mine as much as mine were yours. I just didn't say anything cause I knew you'd be hurt. So I just backed you up. It was the right thing to do." There had been many moments where one neglected to voice the hurt the other felt, simply because it had been understood. They knew one another so well. Trunks hadn't even had to say a word when Goku had disappeared for good back during the

Goten grinned. "Well, thanks for that. They broke up soon after anyway. Apparently he got a crush on Bura after that too..." For some reason, it didn't make him jealous the way Marron and Uub dating had made him. He almost wanted Bura to have an opportunity with someone who would be up to her, and Vegeta's, snuff.

He knew Vegeta had never approved of him marrying his daughter, and there had always been a thick tension between them because of it. Though Vegeta was not exactly a man one could feel at ease around. Goten sometimes wondered why and how his own father had preferred Vegeta's company. But, such things were pointless to think of, since Goku was long gone and even thinking of him made Goten feel suddenly and irrationally angry.

"Really? Oh, that jerk! I could kick his ass again if he needs it!" Trunks seethed. What was it about Bura that had so many men sniffing around her? Trunks wished she'd remained a little girl that had been easy to protect instead of the sex vixen their own mother had been. Perhaps Bura was even deadlier, since she had Saiya-jin blood to back it up with...

Goten put a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Relax dude, it was years ago. He's dating some super hot supermodel now. Though now Bura's back on the market again..." he teased, forgetting momentarily that he was the reason for Bura's current circumstance.

Trunks eyes narrowed. "Not. Funny." The younger Son's heart leaped in his throat. There was always the possibility that Trunks's temper could return tenfold...

Goten laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry." How could he explain to Trunks that Bura was becoming like that little sister to him again, that his attraction for her had waned? That everything that had happened between Bura and himself was almost easily forgotten in the wake of what was brewing with Marron? He would probably seem heartless to his long time friend, even though he was anything but that.

Trunks grinned, relaxing. Goten was just lapsing back into their easy, friendly jokes that they shared often before their kinship had begun its deterioration. "Anyway...friends?" he extended his hand.

Goten took it. "Friends. Always. Let's never lose it again."

"Agreed." And Trunks felt his heart instantly become lighter.

BURA WAS NOT surprised that Gohan made it over to her home five minutes shy of instant. He was the son of Son Goku. And so he was at her front door, sweaty and breathing heavily. Well, at least she got a good idea of what he looked like post coitus...though it was best not to let her thoughts carry in that direction...

"Are you okay?" he questioned frantically as he entered her home and took off his shoes out of ingrained habit.

She took his coat, hanging it efficiently in the hallway closet, wondering if he was just as distraught as her, if not more. The elder Son pulled her into his arms, his hug so tight and fierce she believed for a moment that everything could be, would be, alright. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears prickle, hoping she could stave them off.

He pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes. "Was it the time he told me about you guys, when I ran into him at that bar..?"

She flushed, looking away. The pity-fuck that had come out of nowhere, the first time he'd touched her in months. And they hadn't thought or bothered to use protection. Figures, the first time she and Goten had gotten together had resulted in a pregnancy, and now the last time could very well yield the same result. Kami, she was such an idiot.

"Bura?" his eyes, so deep and obsidian, bore right through her. She felt exposed, vulnerable, and defenseless to his penetrating gaze.

"Yes...that was the only time in months, and we weren't using precaution..." she mumbled, feeling like the same teenager who'd gotten herself into trouble the last time. She felt her heart steel slightly. Just because a 'maybe' had popped up didn't meant that she had to be that same adolescent girl who had royally messed up. She was a woman now, an adult, and successful to boot. She could run a corporation with certainty, but it seemed as though her personal life were another matter altogether.

Gohan's features softened and he led her to the couch. "Oh Bura..." He guided her as she sat , facing her as if to say that she had his full attention and he wasn't going to dismiss her or her problems.

She wrung her hands nervously, though she was determined to handle this maturely. "I'm late by only a few days, so I might just be late..." Really, there was no reason to be getting worked up. She'd been late before. It wasn't like her cycle was perfect, or routine, or anything remotely organized. This could just be a scare...

"I know this is intense, and weird...but I'm here for you. Whatever happens, whatever decisions you make." he answered assuredly.

Kami-sama, she believed him. Trusted in his earnest face, his handsome features fixed on her. She didn't wonder if he was here for only obligation's sake, or if he was longing to be elsewhere. Son Gohan was exactly where he wanted to be. His integrity was sobering and warming at the same time. "Oh, Gohan..." she fell into his arms, his heart beating in a strong tempo in his broad chest. She felt warm, she felt safe, and oh, she felt right.

His scent was not overbearing, though it was musk, spice, and soothing. It awakened that feminine part of her nature that longed to be the yin to his yang, the soft to his hard, the yielding to his dominance. She breathed him in, hoping he thought she was attempting to steady her breath instead of huffing his masculinity.

Despite being so strong, Bura seemed so small and fragile in Gohan's arms. Her breath was hot, seeping through his shirt to warm his chest. It had been too long since he'd felt a lover's touch. Her aquamarine hair smelled of flowers, and he longed to push the collar of her shirt aside to sample the flavor of her skin. She was intoxicating, and her chemistry seemed to meld with his own, creating a longing so deep that he wasn't sure he could stay his lust.

His hands made a slow, comforting circle on her back, and with each passing moment she eased further into his embrace. Relaxed, allowed. He was sorely tempted. "Bura..." he murmured her name softly, his hands finding and twining up in her hair.

Somehow their bodies moved seamlessly, until they lay intertwined on the couch, side by side. Nothing was spoken to coordinate the movement, it was managed through instinct alone. She nestled her head upon his chest, his arms around her, holding her close. So safe, so nice.

He was comfortable. Probably for the first time in ages. Even though Bura was going through a divorce from his own brother, and could possibly be pregnant by him. This was right. If she was pregnant, well, that didn't mean he couldn't step in. Help her. Support her emotionally through a difficult time...

"I can hear your heartbeat." the Saiya-jin Princess remarked softly.

He chuckled softly. "Your hair smells nice." he replied. It didn't have to make sense to anyone else. It was perfect for him. This was so crazy, actually, but he was drawn to her. Couldn't keep himself from this. From the possibility of...no, he dare not give it name.

Love. It was something Bura longed for more than anything else. Her career was amazing, her family was more together than ever, her friendships were solid. But personally...romantically...she'd been alone for years. Goten had failed in his role as husband, lover, and friend. She needed someone to depend on. Someone she could trust. Someone she could share her life with.

"You smell nice too." she whispered, pressing her nose further into his chest. Her fingers moved of their own accord, splaying over his pectoral muscles. She felt a rumble in his chest, wondering belatedly if he was...growling?

His hands tightened on her back, holding her to him. "Bura..."

She raised her head to look up at him, feeling her heart race, her face flush. A tension, purely sexual, was blooming between them. She could feel it crackle through the space between them. She licked her lips, her throat dry, her abdomen tightening with anticipation.

His eyes darkened with lust, her chemistry setting off every mating instinct in his brain. Could he just lay here with her and not take her? Could he find the discipline within himself to get up and leave? They shifted slightly, laying side by side, a hairs'-width apart. Their noses brushed, their breaths mingled. He pulled her closer, the length of their bodies pressing together delightfully. He hardened, and wondered belatedly if he should feel embarrassed by it.

But her reaction told him all he needed to know. Her lips touched his own, skin upon skin, the nerves tingling with tiny volts of pleasure. His hands raked through her hair, trailed over her face, traced down her neck, her shoulders, her sides. They circled her small waist, pulling her closer.

She moaned into his mouth, willingly pressing closer to him. Her tongue meshed with his, the flavor of one another both intoxicating and alluring. Her hands roamed over his body, tugging at his clothing, loosening buttons. His muscles flexed in response to her touch, and he wondered belatedly why he was flexing like an adolescent to impress her.

He rolled on top of her, their legs tangling together. He nuzzled her cheek, nipped along her jawline, his hands running along her hour glass curves. Her presence of clothing irked him, but he ignored it for the moment, choosing to pay her porcelain shell of her ear attention.

She panted softly, his name on her lips, and she squirmed beneath him. She felt hot, confined, in her clothing. Wished his shirt would join hers on the floor. "Gohan..." she husked softly, nipping at his muscled neck, wondering over how smooth his skin was.

"Bura..." he looked into her eyes, seeing the lust and desire that he felt reflected in her ocean depths. Before she could reply, the door bell rang. And it was very much like someone had unexpectedly dumped a proverbial bucket of ice water on them both.


	9. Functionality Means Talking

A/N: I love writing sensual spicy things...hope you guys liked it! Please enjoy the next chapter of Family Ties! Best Path! :)

Family Ties

IN A FLURRY of motion both Bura and Gohan bolted from the couch and straightened their hair and clothing. Panic laced through their bodies, adrenaline causing their nerves to rattle with nervous energy. Verbal communication wasn't necessary as they reassured one another that they looked put together enough. Looked like they weren't just making out on Bura's couch like a pair of randy teenagers.

Bura rushed over to the door, wondering who had interrupted them. Wondering if maybe they weren't better off with the interruption. If things had progressed...she didn't know what would have happened. Or maybe, she knew what would have happened, but wasn't sure how she'd handle the aftermath.

While Bura scurried to answer her door, Gohan sat back on the sofa, attempting to appear cool and relaxed. Like he had nothing to be guilty of. Him, kissing his little brother's soon to be ex wife? No, couldn't be. To his surprise, his own daughter and grandson were at the door, expectant smiles appropriately placed on their faces.

"Hey Bura. Oh, Dad! You're here too! How nice!" Panny exclaimed as she entered her best friend's home. She slipped her shoes off, placing Boxers' diaper bag on the floor. She noticed a weird tension in the room and wondered if maybe her best friend and father had been arguing before she entered.

Bura smiled with relative ease and closed the front door. The chill of the spring evening air was actually nice, but she didn't want her nephew to catch a chill. "Hey Pan. What a wonderful surprise, you dropping in like this." No sarcasm clung to her tone, for she was grateful that she'd been saved from possibly making another mistake. Her life wasn't exactly in order as it was...especially if she were pregnant.

Pan handed her young son to her father and sat beside him. "Yeah, I called your cell but you didn't answer. But, since Dad's here, I figured you wouldn't mind additional company." She neglected to mention that she didn't see her father's car in the driveway, since they seemed uncomfortable enough as it was. Her questioning why her father had flown over here, well... maybe it'd put them on the defensive. Neither one seemed angry like they had been fighting, but...

Her nose twitched, her sensitive Saiya-jin senses picking up a scent. It was somewhat familiar, but Pan couldn't put her finger on it. Perhaps because she'd never smelt it in this context? Something strange was going on.

Gohan held his grandson tenderly, wishing once again that he and Videl had had more children together. A son would have been nice. He ruffled Boxers' unruly bangs, noting how much he resembled both Trunks and Vegeta. Perhaps if Pan and Trunks had another child it would resemble the Son side of the family more?

"Hey there Boxers." he cooed lovingly. Perhaps if he focused his attention on his grandchild long enough Panny wouldn't get suspicious. She had always been an observant child. If she didn't figure out what was happening at the moment she surely would later once she'd gotten home.

"You are always welcome here. You know that." Bura said warmly. She looked upon Gohan, realizing he was her soon to be ex-brother-in-law, her somewhat of a father-in-law through Trunks's marriage to Pan, and the grandfather to her own nephew. And she was just making out with him like some floozy.

Kami-sama... Pan was her best friend, her sister-in-law, her niece-in-law, and would be seriously pissed if she found out about her and Gohan's little fiasco... And poor Boxers, this family was going to be screwed up enough as it was. He didn't need to grow up with all of this nonsense flying. What the hell was the matter with her? What was she thinking kissing Gohan like that? She wasn't even divorced yet!

Bura plopped down on the ottoman she'd bought to coordinate with her red loveseat and sofa before her knees became too weak. How had her life become so convoluted in less than a week? She watched Gohan interact with her nephew, his grandson, and wished for a moment that family ties didn't make everything so complicated. How could she ever think for one moment that her and Gohan being anything more than friends would ever be okay? Could even work?

If her and Gohan, dare she even think about it, were to get together...she'd become Pan's step mother, would be her ex-aunt, and still be her sister-in-law. So she'd be aunt, ex-great aunt, and step-grandmother to Boxers. What would everyone think of her? Of Gohan? How would Goten react? Chichi? Her own parents? Videl probably wouldn't be happy either...

Gohan stood, walking Boxers about the living room. "How are things Panny?" he found himself questioning awkwardly. Shit, Bura was pulling this off a lot more smoothly than he was. Get it together Gohan, he urged himself.

Pan blinked, looking between her best friend and father. "Things are good...Trunks went over to apologize to Goten." Something was definitely off. What was going on? Her brain kept pinging that something wasn't right.

Gohan winced, recalling the other night where Trunks had viciously attacked Goten for hurting Bura. How he and Vegeta of all people stepped in to stop him. How wounded the two of them had to be over that whole ordeal. "I'm glad they're going to try to patch things up." he finally commented.

Bura nodded in agreement. "I'd hate for Trunks and Goten's friendship to dissolve simply because my marriage to Goten didn't work out." she added genially. And it was true. Her involvement with Goten had driven a stake between the guys' relationship. If she had known the damage she'd cause, she would have thought twice about her seduction of Goten. Especially knowing now that the marriage would ultimately fail.

Pan sat quietly, looking between her two loved ones. "Okay..." she finally voiced, though she trailed off distractedly. What was going on?

Gohan slowed his pacing about the room. "Boxers is getting so big." he said, realizing how out of context he was in the course of the conversation. His daughter knew him to be relevant and concise in his conversations, not some rattled mess that he was now.

Pan smiled softly, for though she was concerned about them, her son was always something she enjoyed discussing. "I know. I can't wait for him to start training..." She recalled fondly her own experiences, especially with Grandpa Goku. She felt a pang of hurt that her own son would never know his own great-grandfather or ever get the opportunity to train with him. Such a legacy of a warrior, legend now instead of flesh and blood.

"So soon?" Bura queried, slightly concerned, since it was likely Vegeta would have a hand in his grandson's development as a warrior. Her father was anything but gentle during sparring matches, though he did have a soft spot for the grandson who resembled him so.

"He's already set his nursery curtains on fire with a ki blast. Trunks and I thought it would be about time." Pan replied dryly. Once the flames and her own panic had been put out she'd been quite proud. Her and Trunks' bloodline would prove itself strong in the years to come. She was looking forward to sparring with her own son soon enough. The call of the warrior seemed to be as strong in him as it was in herself.

Gohan's brows rose in surprise. "Oh. Wow." His own ki had been negligible at first, but when provoked his strength was awe inspiring. Perhaps his grandson would surpass the latency altogether and embrace his power from the cradle. He certainly hoped so, for Chikyuu would need protectors long after he himself was gone. As much as Gohan longed for peace, he knew earth seldom had it for long.

"That's great." Bura managed, looking upon her nephew with wonder. So strong, so young...

"So...is everything okay here? You guys seem a bit...off." Pan finally vocalized. It was always better to say something then to leave a doubt hanging in the air. Both Bura and her father were people she could always talk to. Were functional. At least with her.

Both parties hid their embarrassment well, but she knew them both so well to know that they were embarrassed. She remained silent, speculating which one would speak in the awkward silence first.

Gohan bounced his grandson, and opened his mouth to speak. But Bura beat him to it first. "We were just discussing the whole situation with Goten, me...you know..." It was a lie and she knew it, but she didn't want Pan to even touch on the truth. She felt guilty. She usually told her best friend everything. But how could you tell her that you were making out with her father?

Pan sighed softly, rising to take her son from her father. "I know, it is such a difficult situation Bura. I feel for you. I stopped by to check on you, keep you company, maybe try to take your mind off of it, if only for a few hours." She wished more than anything that her uncle had chosen a more gentile manner in breaking off his marriage instead of discreetly cheating only to have it blow back up in his face.

Gohan sat down on the sofa, far away enough from Bura's maddening scent so that he could keep his cool, but close enough to her that Pan wouldn't be suspicious. The Briefs and Son families had always been close, even more so now that their children were marrying and having families together. He glanced at Bura, who sat slumped on her ottoman, and wished for just a second he didn't have to hide the fact that he wanted her so badly.

Would Pan be supportive if he and Bura chose to openly date? Logic dictated that Pan was a grown woman now with a family of her own and wouldn't begrudge her own father the simply happiness of a significant other. But when the female you were interested in was your daughter's best friend and the ex wife of your own brother, well, it complicated things to say the least. But, again, his only daughter loved him. He trusted that she'd want him to be happy.

"That's precisely why I had come over as well." Gohan added, a soft smile on his face. Whatever would unfold, at the very least Bura and him could be friends without anyone getting upset.

Bura smiled softly. "I'm glad I have such wonderful people in my life who care so much." And she meant it from the bottom of her heart. Many people were not so fortunate to have so many loved ones around, willing and able to extend a helping hand.

Pan smiled despite herself. "Oh Bura-chan."

Gohan saw that Bura perhaps needed some time with Pan to diffuse. Girl talk would probably help her, and knowing how close the two women were, Bura would probably tell Pan her fear that she was perhaps pregnant. He stood, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Well, I'd better get on home home. You girls have a bit of catching up to do, I'm sure."

Bura and Pan both did little to mask their disappointment, though it was for different reasons. Bura stood as well, but before she could object, Pan spoke for her: "Oh, Dad, you don't need to leave."

Gohan leaned in to press a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "I have an early day at the office tomorrow anyway, sweetie. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" He tickled under his grandson's chin, smiling when the baby squirmed in glee. Such a bundle of joy.

Pan mock-pouted, but then grinned widely. "Of course Daddy. Maybe you can come over for dinner tomorrow night? I know Trunks would enjoy your company as well." She knew hope had tinged her voice, much like a young girl, but she was still her daddy's girl as far as she was concerned. And she loved having him so involved in her and her son's life.

"Sounds great Panny." He replied, though he hoped he'd have a chance to speak with Bura and get this whole incident sorted out before then. How would he be able to sit in front of Trunks knowing he had kissed his little sister thoroughly and well?

"Let me grab your jacket." Bura rushed over to the coat closet, retrieving the aforementioned item. Gohan had gotten to the door by the time she caught up with him and she wondered if maybe she should speak with him outside, maybe figure things out, but then would Pan be even more suspicious?

Gohan sensed her worries, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. "Have fun ladies. I'll speak with you later." He left his statement ambiguous so that Bura would know he wanted to talk to her and that Pan wouldn't think anything was off. That was all he could do, really, given the circumstances.

Bura bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Okay. Get home safe." she watched him step out, waving a brisk goodbye before jumping into the air. He'd flown, after all. And he didn't tend to keep encapsulated vehicles on him. She closed the door behind her, rushing to her friend's side.

"You and Dad weren't fighting, right?" the only Son daughter asked warily. Gohan and Bura had never fought before, over anything, if she recalled correctly, Though many fights had been had over the years involving various family members. Maybe it was their time to spat over something.

Bura laughed, shaking her head. "Gods no. I was just upset and he'd comforted me. It was actually quite embarrassing..." she trailed off, feeling her face flush. The only thing she was truly embarrassed about was that she made out with her best friend's father on her couch like some harlot while she wasn't even divorced yet. A tiny voice in her head sniped that Goten had cheated, so why couldn't she enjoy something like a kiss from whomever she liked. But two wrongs didn't make a right. But, damn, Gohan had been so solid, and there, and sexy.

"What happened?" Pan queried, jiggling her son on her knee.

Bura sighed softly, taking Boxers from her friend. She held him close, inhaling his fresh baby scent. "Well, my period it late, and I was emotional. I kind of let it slip to Gohan." She admitted, for that much was the truth.

Pan gasped. "Oh no...you're not..?"

Bura leaned back, cradling her nephew close. "I don't know. It's too soon to tell. And even if I was, Goten and I are getting divorced. He's having a baby with Marron. He wouldn't be a good father to ours. Geez, he can barely multitask when it comes to simple things, how would he manage having two kids at the same time?"

Pan cringed. "I know, he's not exactly Mr. Responsible. I don't think he'd handle that well. And yeah, your kid would get the short end of the stick out of that deal." She watched as Boxers cooed and snuggled close to his aunt. "It's really hard having a kid anyway, and to do it alone...Trunks helps me out so much. I couldn't do it without him. And your child would need a good father. That single parent deal is crap and anyone who thinks they can do it alone is screwing their kid out of a good life."

"I know. Myself, and especially Trunks, have problems as it is because our Dad wasn't exactly stellar when it came to the parenting role. And Goten suffers deeply because of Goku's haphazard job. If I were pregnant...it wouldn't be fair to the child." Bura acknowledged softly.

Pan felt grateful that her parents had loved her and invested in her fully. Now as an adult she had no problem being successful in her marriage, in parenting her own child, and enjoying life to its fullest. Bura, Trunks, and especially Goten had not had the same advantages. Hell, even her own father had experienced a particularly traumatic childhood. Him more so than any of them, really. It was a wonder he'd done as good of a job as he had in raising her. And hopefully she and Trunks could do just as good, if not better, than their parents had.

"Well, hopefully your period is just late from the stress and there won't be anything to worry about." she finally said, wishing she could be of more help to her best friend. But she didn't have the power of a Kami. She couldn't have prevented her uncle's foolishness. She couldn't control whether Bura's period would come or not. And she certainly couldn't change someone's mind when it came to life altering decisions like these.

Bura merely sighed, choosing to take comfort in the soft touch of her infant nephew.

MARRON SQUINTED IN the light of the setting sun, directing her car by memory up the lane leading to Chichi-san's humble abode. She hadn't driven this route in many years, but now that she and Goten were involved again, her memory instantly recorded the minor changes that had taken place to the terrain. As she parked close to the house, she saw two figures stand up on the roof. The sun sank in such a way behind the mountaintop that her vision adjusted and she saw that it was Trunks and Goten.

Fear immediately jumped up into her throat. "Oh no." She uttered under her breath. Was Trunks here to finish the job he'd started the other night? If so, she would do everything in her power to prevent it, however negligible her power was. She exited her vehicle as the two figures jumped off the roof and touched down before her.

She hadn't seen Trunks in quite some time, but she could tell he'd been keeping up with his training. Goten, on the other hand, had slimmed up some and she could see that he definitely could not keep up with Trunks. Their postures however, were relaxed and their auras seemed...chummy. Had Trunks come instead to make amends?

"Hey Marron." Goten pipped up, leaning in to kiss her tenderly on the cheek. Her hands rose of their own accord, tracing over her lover's face, neck, and shoulders. No sign of a scuffle was apparent, and he seemed more happy than he had in quite some time.

"Goten." She breathed his name in relief. He was safe, for now. Her unborn child still had a father. She wasn't alone. Yet. If Trunks had followed through and killed Goten the other night, well...the Dragonballs were gone. Death had become a permanent thing once more. Something that would be feared, and rightly so.

"Marron." Trunks nodded in her direction, his hands shoved in his business slacks. He must have come over directly from work or something, and she noted that he looked every bit of the Capsule Corp president that he was. It was a strange contrast to Goten's casual shirt and torn denim. Their friendship had always been something of a contrast, she thought idly.

And she felt a flush of embarrassment course through her. Trunks was being standoffish to her because she'd gone and home-wrecked his sister's marriage to Goten. She was the one who had knowingly committed a wrong out of her own selfishness. Whatever friendship she and Trunks used to have as teenagers and young adults was probably void now.

"Trunks." She acknowledged carefully, observing the lavender haired Prince carefully. He had contained his anger carefully, most likely out of respect to Goten. Especially if they had just mended fences. Trunks and Goten had a lot of hurt feelings between them that had stacked up over the years. It wouldn't do for him to be rude to her now.

Trunks turned to his longtime friend. "Well, catch you later, yeah?" He queried politely.

Goten nodded in response. "Yeah." He gave Trunks' shoulder a friendly punch and watched as his friend took off into the dusk. He looked upon his lover, blinking in surprise at her confusion. "What's up?" He asked bluntly.

Marron shook her head slowly. "You guys are friends again?" Of course it would be good if they had mended their relationship, but it was hard to wrap her head around it. Friend again, all of a sudden, just like that.

Goten smiled weakly. "Well, maybe not friends right away, just like that. But it's a step in the right direction I'd say." He sighed softly, a content sigh. It felt good to talk things out with Trunks. Now maybe if he could go to Bura and at least apologize...

"That's good." She replied neutrally, stepping closer to her only love. She wanted Goten to be happy, and knew he hadn't been himself the last couple of years. She hoped that she could make him happy. That he could make her happy. That they could have another chance, and maybe this time get it right. Things just weren't okay when she wasn't with Goten. She was only half herself.

He pulled her to his side, his hands rubbing her arms to warm her in the cooling night air. "Look beautiful." He commented softly, nuzzling her head. He noted that she smelled good too.

She grinned. "It's better then how I feel." She retorted dryly.

"Morning sickness still?" He knew everything she was struggling with, and it hurt him as it did her. As excited as he was about this baby, he didn't like her discomfort throughout the ordeal.

"To say the least. I can't tell you how frightened I was when I saw that Trunks and you were on the roof." She bit her lip, wondering if everything truly was going to be okay. She'd never be able to look Bura in the eyes again, and being around Trunks had been more than awkward. The Briefs certainly wouldn't welcome her to any family events. Anything involving Pan and Trunks's child would be something where her presence wouldn't likely be tolerated.

Goten would probably now have a strained relationship with his grand-nephew because of this. And from the pictures she'd seen, little Boxers was quite the cutie. She sighed softly, placing a hand on her flat stomach. It was too soon to be showing, but she could feel the baby quicken, a soft flutter of a bird's wing almost. Would their child be enough for Goten to replace the new holes in his family tree?

"It's going to be okay Marron. Let's get you inside. You'll catch a chill." He comforted her the best he knew how, though he didn't know how things could possibly turn out. He only knew that he loved her and this growing baby more then anything. He would protect them with his life. It was all that made any sense to him.

She nodded and allowed him to usher her into the house. They were greeted with the warm smells of Chichi's cooking and her satisfied smile of an expecting grandmother. At least, for this one moment, they were acceptable and appropriate. Could that be enough?

GOHAN COULDN'T STOP pacing about his home. His mind was a storm of thoughts, each flurry causing more confusion than showing any sign of easing up. He wasn't sure if he should be deliriously happy or if he should be kicking himself for his utmost stupidity.

First and foremost, before he got himself any more worked up, was Bura. How she'd been so distraught. How he had only wanted to help her. How he'd ended up causing her more grief in the long run. Probably.

She seemed like she had enjoyed the interaction, the kisses. She seemed relieved by his company alone. They had fallen into that embrace so naturally, as if they had been lovers for years and knew precisely how their bodies would mesh and meld together. She had even initiated the kiss, boldly making that first move. His body tensed, his longing for her unbearable. If only they hadn't been interrupted...

Then again, perhaps that was a blessing of sorts. How far would he and Bura have progressed if Pan had not shown up? They were both adults, and more often than not two consenting adults would consummate the act. But then again, he liked to think of himself, and especially Bura, as intelligent individuals with good heads on their shoulders. Perhaps it would have only led up to heavy petting...

Who was he kidding? It had been over a year since he'd last been intimate with a female. And those last few encounters with Videl had just further proved that they didn't have that spark any longer. His body ached from his need. How could he possibly keep himself from plunging into Bura's silky depths? As disciplined as he was, he didn't know if it could stand up to the pure feminine power that emanated from Bura Briefs.

And judging from how her marriage had dissolved with Goten, her need was just as great as his own. Gohan felt his brow furrow. His brother was in idiot. How could he not see how beautiful Bura was? How could he not appreciate that sensual femininity? How could he keep himself from worshiping every inch of her porcelain skin?

He wanted her with every proverbial fiber of his being. Her chemistry had collided with his own, setting off a nuclear reaction. Their limbs had tangled perfectly, their breaths had mingled, and their minds had brushed against one another more erotically than any simple touch could.

Gohan knew that Saiya-jin had psychic capabilities, Pan and Trunks' bond was proof enough. Pan could read Trunks' mind plain as day, and more often than not Trunks could know exactly what Pan was feeling. Both Pan and Trunks had been brilliant, capable people on their own, but when they were together, they both saw each side of any situation. They could succeed at anything.

Gohan had never really bonded with Videl like that. It saddened him that after twenty-five years of marriage they still had experienced hurtful misunderstandings. Still doubted one another. He knew her well enough, could usually tell what she was feeling, but it never reciprocated. Perhaps because Videl was only human she wasn't capable of responding to him the way Pan responded to Trunks. That deep bond, minds inextricably linked together, working as a circuit to solve any problem that presented itself.

Goten and Bura hadn't had that type of bond either, it seemed. Goten probably had bonded to Marron irresponsibly back when they were teenagers and too young to understand the consequences of such actions. Marron had spent her whole life waiting on Goten to mature. And Goten had spent his life doing...well, a whole lot of nothing. So here they were, Goten thirty-eight and Marron thirty-four, just now starting a family together.

And Bura, hurt, alone, and possibly pregnant herself. And he was alone too. Longing more than anything to experience such a deep and profound relationship as the one his own daughter had. That unbreakable trust, knowing someone as well or even better than yourself. Would Bura want something like that? Intimacy was frightening, the vulnerability of it, the reflection of yourself in your significant others' eyes. So terrifying. But if it was with the right person, it didn't have to be that way.

Bura had bolstered the courage to make the first move. She wasn't afraid. Or, at the very least, she wasn't afraid of him. Everything else could be a mess, but at the very least she found comfort in him. He didn't know what this could mean for her, for him, for them.

As if on cue, his phone rang. He picked it up, saw that it was Bura, and didn't bother with pleasantries: "I"m so glad you called." He said, his nerves beginning to tremble. Would she be angry? Upset? Remorseful? He inwardly quieted himself. The assumptions were always more dramatic then the reality.

Bura smiled. "Hi." She knew full well her tone was bashful, and that she was behaving like an idiot. "Pan left to tuck Boxers in for the night." She added, knowing Gohan would be guarded if he suspected his daughter was still around.

"Ah." He vocalized. He flushed, thinking of what his daughter had almost walked in on. Sure, she was grown now, but she had known a happy childhood where her parents' marriage wasn't in jeopardy. It would probably disturb her on some level to see her father with someone else.

"I'm s-"

"I do-"

"Oops." Bura managed with a giggle. "I guess we're both nervous?" She suggested. Nervous was an understatement, really. If her and Gohan didn't talk about this moment that happened between them just so, it could mean trouble for the whole family. Resolve was of the utmost importance. And, family be damned, this was important to her.

Gohan exhaled in relief. "Yeah. Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you." He was glad that even in uncomfortable situations such as these they could talk like functional people.

"It's okay. I just, you know, wanted to figure everything out." Bura replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She had cuddled up into bed, wishing fervently that Gohan were beside her once more, his hands touching her, his words whispered into her skin instead of over a phone.

"Me too. I won't lie to you though, I really enjoyed it." Gohan felt his heart pound like a jackhammer. Would Bura think him a pervert? Some creepy old guy who was looking for a good time? He knew he liked her. This wasn't just about a 'good time'.

Bura shifted, snuggling deeper into her covers. Though she wasn't cold. Her body felt warm, her pulse kicking up at Gohan's words. "We have really good chemistry, it seems." She remarked, a Vegeta-esque smirk curling her lips.

That had been exactly what he was thinking, Gohan thought to himself. They were on the same page. She liked it as much as he had. "I agree. It just unfolded really...well, perfect." His words tumbled freely, feeling that he could trust Bura with such confidences.

"Too bad we were interrupted." Bura murmured longingly. She had imagined over and over what would have happened if Pan hadn't knocked at her door. Romance novels had nothing on the steamy scenarios her mind was cooking up.

"Well, maybe its better this way, so we can talk it out before doing something you might regret." He suggested, hoping he was being helpful. That she could see he wouldn't regret anything. Not if it was with her.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." She whispered softly. Goten, Gohan, herself. She didn't want to cause anymore hurt than what was already happening. "I'm afraid you'll think badly of me...Goten and I haven't even been separated a week."

"Hey. I've been there. Videl and I were having problems long before we ever separated. You and Goten haven't been close in Kami knows how long. I know you're not a woman who changes her mind or her hear easily so." He assured her gently. Bura was anything but a harlot. He would never think such things about her.

"Goten is the only man I've ever been with. Sure, I've dated other boys before him, but Goten was my first. But for some reason, with you, I'm not afraid." Her heart quavered. Her hands trembled. She felt so...exposed.

Gohan leaned against his study's wall for support. He felt like a young, unsure man again. The same boy who had donned the Saiya-man costume in hopes of making something, anything right. He hoped he could make this right. "Bura, this isn't about...a good time. Or using. Or anything like that. I just, Kami, I like you. I feel drawn to you. I don't know why. It doesn't make any sense, but yet it feels just...right." He babbled.

Bura smiled. "I like you too. I'm not, I can't... not a fling. But I have a feeling this isn't some sort of fling." At least she hoped it wasn't a fling. Or a rebound. But ever since she'd ran into him in the halls of C.C. she felt a pull. A draw. Something.

"I want more than that." He professed. She was quiet on the other end of the line, so he continued. "I know I don't look it, but I'm forty-eight. I want someone...something serious. I want more children. I want a life." Perhaps this was too heavy for something that hadn't truly begun. Maybe he'd scare her away. But he had to be honest about his hopes, dreams, goals. His future. He had to take control at some point, make what he wanted a reality.

"I wanted those things too. But Goten and I couldn't manage...couldn't make it work." She felt the tears sting. So many things she had given up on, but now they could be possible again. Hope glimmered faintly. Gohan, she'd always looked up to him. Admired and respected him as a man. A person. His integrity resounded deeply within her.

"So...why don't we take it slow together. Make sure this isn't some crush or fling that we're doing. Hang out together, date a bit. See where it goes. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you do me." Gohan said softly. It was probably prudent to take it slow, as arduous as it would be. He longed to have Bura in his arms again, to take her to heaven and back without the aide of the Dragonballs. But this was risky business. There were real people involved, real feelings.

She laughed softly. "I would really like that."

He grinned. "Me too."

"So...Pan invited me for dinner tomorrow night. Are you going too?" She questioned hopefully. Although it could be risky. Would she be able to conceal her budding feelings for Gohan in front of the two people who knew her best? Who would be directly affected by her and Gohan's growing involvement. But then again, baby steps would be good. Let everyone grow accustomed to the friendship, at the very least.

"If you're going to be there? Most definitely." He flirted. He smiled, feeling young again. He still had it in him, after all. He could breach the twenty-three year gap between Bura and himself.

"See you there then. Can't wait." She replied.

"Rest well, Bura." His tone was filled with tenderness, with care.

"You too." As the phone clicked off, Gohan sighed softly. Everything had worked out alright. They had been honest with each other, open to the vulnerability of a new relationship. If she hadn't admitted her fears and instead pushed away from him, it would have blown up in their face. If he hadn't admitted how much he liked her, it could have resulted in disaster.

But things seemed like they could turn out okay. And that was enough for now.


	10. Noticing the Peculiar

A/N: Thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews! I really enjoyed them. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Best Path! :)

Family Ties

CAPSULE CORPORATION WAS quiet in the early evenings once all the employees had left for the night and only the servo-bots remained, quietly following their cleaning protocol. Bulma found that she enjoyed the peace. Welcomed it, even, after the bustle of a long day in a busy corporation. She occasionally would check in on everything Trunks and Bura were doing, the mother inside of her that was unable to leave things be nagging at her until she entered the database and checked everything herself.

Trunks hadn't made a mistake in over a decade, and since Bura had become vice-president their company's ledgers were infallible. Her children were brilliant when it came to the family business, she thought smugly. And they hadn't only inherited it from her. Vegeta, too, was a talented strategist. He had certainly taught their offspring the value of a good strategy. Work ethic too, she mused.

Things were going well, over all. The company was successful, Chikyuu had enjoyed nearly twelve years of uninterrupted peace, and she had a beautiful grandchild that she saw regularly. Really, what more could one ask of the seventy-two years they had lived?

Still, Bura's situation troubled her. Bura marrying Goten in the first place had troubled her. The divorce that was to ensue was only the disastrous finish to a sloppy and haphazard start. Bulma hadn't been too happy that they were marrying in the first place. Bura should have been marrying someone who would suit her future aspirations. Goten had no ambitions to speak of, only thinking of his next meal or next sparring session.

Now, when Trunks had chosen Pan to be his mate, it had made perfect sense. Pan was intelligent and quite pretty. She kept Trunks happy so he was able to succeed at running C.C. She had an education. She could contribute to Capsule Corp whenever a problem was presented. She had helped resolve issues in the past, a soft whisper in Trunks' ear one evening was a fantastic business idea in a meeting the next day.

Now Goten...he only caused Bura more stress, aggravation, and money spent. He did not help her be successful, and had oftentimes been a hindrance when she was pursuing lofty career goals. And now he had gone and hurt Bura deeply. Bulma sighed softly, wishing that Bura was young again and all of her pains and fears could be kissed and cooed away. How could you help your daughter who was going through a painful impending divorce? As a mother, she was helpless and useless.

"Woman, with all of that sighing, one would think you were watching one of your infernal sappy shows."

Bulma blinked, turning to gaze upon her husband, and sighed once more. Vegeta had that infuriating habit of sneaking up on her and to this day it still startled her. You think she'd be used to it by now, what with him lurking and skulking around for the past forty years.

His typical stance of arms crossed and scowl firmly in place softened. "What troubles you?" He finally asked, tone still firm, but gentle.

She leaned back in her chair, eyes roaming over her husband's muscled frame. He didn't look a day over thirty, damn him. And he was older than her! The seldom occasions when they did go out in public looked, well, odd. She didn't look seventy-two, that was for certain, but it was obvious she was well in her years. Fifty-five on a good day, sixty on a bad. But damn it, she still gave an effort.

"If you're just going to sit there and stare at me-"

"Vegeta, for Kami's sake, I'm just concerned for our daughter." She hissed, her temper flaring as it did whenever he was impatient and cross with her. Maybe he was what kept her young, for they fought like hormonal teenagers a good majority of the time. At least the make up sex still followed.

His features flitted from angry to sad, then into the neutral mask he wore in hopes that no one could decipher his true feelings. "Dwelling on it won't fix anything." He said evenly. He too, was concerned for their daughter, but all the weeping in the world couldn't change the fact that Goten was a piece of garbage. Of all the things he detested about Son Goku, the whelp he'd died and left others to raise was pretty high up on the list. Son Goten, the leftover son, the by-blow, the after thought. How could such a circumstance produce anything more than nothing?

She chewed on her lip, a nervous habit that wasn't good for her. "I know. I just...wish she would have chosen a different path for herself." A different husband, more like. But Vegeta knew her well enough to know what was unsaid.

He snorted. "As headstrong and impossible as you are, what makes you think your daughter would be any different?" He leaned against the office wall, making certain not to disrupt the framed painting that hung conspicuously.

Bulma laughed. "As headstrong and impossible as you are, what makes you think our daughter would be any different?" She knew Vegeta loved their children, but oftentimes it bothered her when he spoke of them as if he had no hand in siring them. They were obviously every bit as foolhardy as he was himself. Though she'd been reckless in her youth. And adult life. Even now, probably.

He sneered. "Any time our children do foolish things they are yours and yours alone."

She rolled her eyes. His sense of humor was often dry or downright cruel, but she could appreciate it. "As if you haven't done foolish things." Bulma remarked as she stood. She smoothed her clothing perfunctorily and stepped up to her longtime mate. She placed a kiss on his unsuspecting mouth, smirking as he responded to her touch.

His hands found her waist and she buried her hands in his riotous hair. "Speaking of foolish things...that other Son whelp is courting our daughter." Vegeta leaned in to press a kiss to his wife's brow.

She blinked, squirming in his grasp. "Wait...what? Gohan? Courting Bura? What are you talking about?" She shrilled. Vegeta was a lot of things, but a liar and dramatist he was not. Which could only mean...

He winced at his high tone but remained calm. "You haven't noticed them spending more time together when they were acquaintances previously?" He queried, brow arched. He knew his wife didn't have ki scanning abilities, but surely she must have known what their own daughter was up to. He made it a point to keep tabs on both of his children throughout the day. More to see that they were safe than out of any sort of nosiness. He really didn't want to know the sordid details, to tell the truth.

Bulma took deep even breaths to calm herself. Not that she was on the verge of a stroke or anything of the sort, but it was shocking at the very least to think that Gohan had an interest in Bura. It was strange on several levels, since she'd known Gohan since he was a toddler, since he and Bura had a twenty-three year difference, and because Bura was currently separating from Gohan's younger brother and Gohan's daughter was married to Bura's own brother.

"They're dating?" She finally questioned, gazing into her husband's obsidian eyes. They were so damn hard to read sometimes.

He sighed as if this conversation were paining him, and her own ignorance especially. "They are not 'dating', but are merely spending time together in a chance to know one another better. Why else would they be doing this if not preparing for a romantic investment in the near future? They would have spent time learning one another previously in life if it were not so."

It was Bulma's turn to scowl. Vegeta always had a way of making human emotion into something that was detached and scientific. She suspected that logistics and rationalization were the way he handled emotions as a way to remain sane. Otherwise he would have never survived the years he'd spent in service to Frieza. A survival mechanism, if you will. "I suppose you're right." Though it was despicable to admit such a thing. Vegeta being right. Feh.

His features were pensive, and she remained silent. Oftentimes he would admit something whenever this mood struck, and she wanted to hear it. "I would much prefer the elder Son over the younger, if I were to chose between the two to be Bura's mate."

"The progeny of Kakarrot?" She queried slyly, "Suitable for our princess?" Oh, if she could only get such a confession on videotape...

He donned his perpetual scowl once more. "Better to have third-class Saiya-jin in our bloodline than further dilute it with Chikyuu-jin blood." And it was true. He'd been glad when Trunks had chosen Pan to be his mate. Their child was now 37.5% Saiya-jin instead of the mere 25% it would be if Trunks had selected a human female. This slowed the dilution of Saiya-jin blood, if only for a generation. Not to mention his satisfaction when Boxers had been born resembling him far more than any of his other grandparents. Save for the aquamarine locks, he was a miniature copy.

Bulma ignored the insult, there was no use in fighting with Vegeta now. Not when she had this new revelation to turn over in her mind. Gohan and Bura. Hmm...

Well, Gohan was successful, intelligent, contributed to Capsule Corporation, responsible, and could very well be the best thing for Bura. She'd always cared for Gohan, liked him as a boy and as the man he'd grown into. She'd have no qualms if he and Bura decided to give it a go.

"Planning a wedding?" Vegeta remarked snidely.

She gave him a shove, he didn't budge an inch, and so she stalked off. "Actually speculating on what the grandchildren would look like. Hopefully not you." She quipped in reply. Not caring if Vegeta followed her or not, she retreated to the quiet of their bedroom. Gohan and Bura...it was certainly intriguing, to say the least. Yes, most definitely intriguing.

THE OFFICE WAS a flurry of activity, what with phones ringing, faxes coming in, people milling about. Bura welcomed the commotion, for it meant that business was carrying on as usual. She'd snuck into the office early, hoping to gain advantage over her argument with Trunks by being the first one on the scene of the next battle. If there was to be a battle. The screaming match yesterday certainly had been unexpected and alarming. She hadn't realized that her and Trunks were still capable of escalating to that level of arguing.

But then again, Goten had been Trunks' best friend through thick and thin and her relationship with Goten had without a doubt affected that. But still, the things that Trunks had said, the blame he'd laid all upon her, it wasn't fair. Trunks' temper was volatile at times and it wasn't always necessarily aimed at the right people. She most certainly was harboring some hurt feelings over her brother's behavior.

Bura organized her desk routinely, sighing softly. Trunks would probably come to her office after he arrived with hopes of getting her to see her wrongdoings and admit to them. He was such a bossy older brother at times and now wasn't one of them where it was appropriate. It used to be his way or the highway when they were kids growing up, unless she somehow could manage to be irresistibly cute to get her way. Now was not one of the times that 'cute-ing' him out would work.

Sure enough, there was Trunks' tell-tale knock on her door and she raised her brow in surprise. He was earlier than typical, especially since his wife and son could hold him up sometimes in the mornings. He must have gone out of his way to arrive this early, a sure sign that Trunks was out for blood. She winced and answered with a short reply.

He entered, his expression remorseful instead of vengeful, and she blinked in surprise. "What brings you in so early?" she questioned lightly, though it took most of her will to keep from spouting something snide. She knew exactly what to say to bug Trunks most of the time and had no qualms about doing it. Especially whenever he was acting like a jerk.

Trunks closed the door with a light click, striding up to Bura's desk, resting his hands on the smooth surface. "I wanted to start the day off on the right foot with you." he replied earnestly. Pan had made it all too clear last night that Goten was just as much to blame as Bura was, and in the bigger picture his little sister and best friend's relationship was none of his business.

Bura blinked yet again. Who was this nice, level headed man? Surely it wasn't her hot tempered, grudge bearing older brother? "Do tell." she urged him, leaning back, arms crossing. She was willing to hear what her brother had to say, especially since it was probably all Pan's doing in straightening Trunks's attitude out. The Son female always knew how to inspire Trunks into doing the right thing. Pan truly brought out the best in Trunks.

He sat down in the chair before her desk, his back straight, his eyes questing hers. "I'm sorry about yesterday Bura, I was reactive-"

"Again." she interrupted quickly, her tone sour.

"Again." Trunks conceded, throwing his hands up into the air. Bura nodded at his acknowledgment and he continued, "and it wasn't right of me to peg you as responsible for my and Goten's deteriorating relationship. He and I had a talk yesterday and resolved a lot of things...our friendship seems to be on the mend."

Bura sighed softly. "Well...I'm glad your beating of him hasn't killed his love for you."

Trunks flushed slightly. "Nobody's perfect. Especially not you." he remarked.

The daughter of Vegeta rolled her eyes. "I know Trunks. Obviously I'm not if I'm about to get divorced." And she didn't add that she could be with child. Trunks didn't need to know that much. Pan probably didn't say anything to Trunks yet anyway, considering how explosive Trunks had been as of late.

"I didn't come in here to argue more." Trunks groaned.

Bura turned away from her brother, choosing instead to look upon the city. Her office was located on the highest floor of the Capsule Corp building and her view was quite nice. "I know Trunks. It just seems to be what we're both good at when concerning the other." she murmured exasperatedly. Their parents were both effervescent and it was no surprise that both Trunks and herself had inherited this quality themselves.

"You're my sister. I love you. This is a difficult time for the family and for you especially. I'm here to support you, whether you like it or not. I don't want to fight you, I just want to be there for you when you need me." he managed to speak whole-heartedly.

Bura felt her emotions and features soften and she turned to look at her brother. Trunks was like their father when it came to expressing his feelings. He usually didn't do it well, though Kami-sama knows he tried. "I know Trunks. I love you too."

"You didn't tell Dad that I pissed you off, did you?" the elder of the Briefs children probed carefully. He couldn't let on that even after all these years he was scared of Bura tattling on him and earning Vegeta's anger.

Bura couldn't help but laugh. "No, but I probably should have." Trunks was all too easy to read. Their father used to beat Trunks quite soundly whenever he tormented Bura. They had quite the sibling skirmishes growing up, taking turns causing one another embarrassment and/or pain.

Trunks chuckled. "Just kidding. All right then, let me get on with work. Pan said you'll be coming over for dinner tonight, so I guess just bring dessert or something." He rose, adjusting his suit.

Bura nodded in agreement. "Alright. No one else is coming, right?" She sincerely hoped it would just be Gohan and not the rest of the family. They would just add extra noise to what would already be a distracting night. All she could think of was Gohan's lips upon her own. About their embrace on her couch. About how they could possibly conclude such an enjoyable experience...

He shook his head. "No one else but Gohan, I think."

Her lips quirked. "Excellent." The Saiya-jin princess picked up a pen and scrawled a reminder note to bring dessert. Little hearts soon joined the text to add flair.

Trunks arched a brow in confusion but decided to disregard his sister's odd behavior. Why she was pleased was beyond him and he didn't need to know. Though he did suspect it had something to do with Gohan. But he already decided he wouldn't interfere with Bura's relationships any further. Too many family ties made things too messy.

He left his sister's office before more confrontations could be had, leaving his sister with a dreamy smile on her face.

PAN FURROWED HER brow as she opened the oven to check on the chicken. It seemed she had been furrowing her brow all day. Something was just bothering her. Something just wasn't sitting right. Something involving Bura and her father.

When she had stopped by her best friend's condo yesterday, something was off. There was some kind of tension in the air. Something that Bura and Gohan weren't letting on to. It was rather clever, actually, for both of them to conceal something so well from her that she could only guess at it. She knew them both, knew them better than the back of her hand.

How could she not know what it was they were hiding? Although perhaps she was jumping to conclusions, she decided as she shut the oven door. The chicken was baking along nicely, good. She was secretly glad for all of the cooking lessons she endured with grandma Chichi as a teenager. They paid off now that she had a family of her own, just as grandma had said they would.

But, she digressed. It wasn't necessarily that her father and best friend were hiding anything, perhaps they were just not being forthcoming. They were developing a friendship, she knew that much. And it had begun even before this whole fiasco with Goten's infidelity had come to the surface. So maybe they were just nervous that it could 'look' like they were doing hanky panky, when really they were just continuing the friendship they'd began before Bura's marriage had openly dissolved.

Pan knew she had a vivid imagination, and the soap opera dying to unfold in her head was that Bura and Gohan were secretly having an affair, and had been for years, and when her mother and father divorced it was because Videl had found out and Bura paid her a large sum to keep it under wraps. But, Pan was a logical adult and knew better. In all likelihood Bura was just needing a male friend who could explain some of the screwed up things her husband did.

And Gohan, who had a hand in raising Goten, knew him better than anyone else, save for Trunks. Trunks would be too infuriated by the whole situation to even talk about it, let alone with his little sister, so Gohan was logically the next best option. It made sense, really.

So then why did she have such an unsettled feeling? Why were her guts twisting like this? Why had she spent the better half of her day dwelling on this? She shook her head, stirring the vegetables that were simmering on the stove top. Bura and Gohan would probably show up soon, and it was better not to drive herself crazy thinking about it.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Trunks announced from the living room and she didn't bother to reply. Instead she focused on the rice, knowing she'd need a bit more to feed four adult Saiya-jin. She heard her son's thrilled cry upon seeing whomever had arrived, whether it be Gohan or Bura. She smiled to herself. He had begun to make sense of all the family members, developing likes and dislikes for each individual based on his infantile judgment of merit. He had a particular fondness for whomever brought toys or sweets of any kind.

"Hey there Panny." Her father peeked his head into the kitchen, his smile broad.

"Hi Dad." She gave a smile as well, walking over to him to receive his bear hug. Trunks joined them, Boxers in arms, and looked around the kitchen expectantly.

"It's almost ready honey." She informed him before he could even ask. "Take Dad into the living room and wait for Bura to come, okay?" She didn't mean to be condescending or anything of the sort, but Trunks was a petulant child when it came to food. It was usually best to direct him away from the cooking process.

Gohan hid a grin, enjoying how much Pan resembled his own mother, reigning as queen of the kitchen. Kami-sama, he was proud of how capable his daughter was. He followed Trunks into the living room, and sat on the sectional that he was certain was new. "Pan's choice?" He queried, gesturing to the horseshoe shaped sectional that was both comfortable and stylish. It was a suede of some sort, and a rich brown.

The whole living room was decorated in warm shades of browns, camels, and creams. Pan's and Bura's doing, most likely. Those two had an uncanny knack for turning any home into a haven when they put their heads together. Gohan noted that a great majority of family photos graced the walls and shelves. A warm touch, and fond memories to boot.

Trunks nodded, jiggling his son on his knee. "Yeah, Panny insisted that we finally retire my leather sofa ensemble." He failed to mention that the leather had begun to crack and was over a decade old, but hey, why get into details? That furniture was a homage to his old bachelor days and deserved the respect they had earned.

Gohan nodded, feeling dumb to be discussing decor with another male. "And she mentioned yesterday that Boxers was going to start some training?"he queried, leaning back to appraise his son-in-law.

Trunks rolled his eyes, showing his obvious distaste for the idea. "I'm not so sure...he's young yet. But he's fooling around with ki blasts...and we don't want a temper tantrum to be, well, explosive." His reluctance was clear and Gohan wondered if Trunks was fearful of Vegeta's potential hand in Boxers' training regimen.

"Boom!" Boxers crowed, spreading his arms. He understood all too well what his father and grandfather were discussing and chose to share his opinion

Trunks ruffled his child's hair. "No boom." He didn't want to encourage his son's reckless ki antics.

"No boom." The youngster replied solemnly, though his face cracked into a wide grin regardless. Trunks couldn't help but smile himself. His son's enthusiasm for fighting wasn't something he should have an opinion over or deter him from, and he felt guilt for even trying to affect that.

Gohan also had afflicted emotions regarding childhood training and wisely said nothing regarding the matter. This was something for Pan and Trunks to decide and his own experiences were not anything that Boxers would ever be exposed to.

Pan blissfully chose that moment to peek her head into the living room. "Dad, do you want anything to drink? Wine?" She kept her gaze fixed on her father expectantly.

"Sure, wine would be great. Red?" he replied. Perhaps the wine would calm his nerves, seeing as how he'd have to conceal his burgeoning feelings for Bura. Wine could potentially take the edge off...

The door bell rang and Pan beamed. "Could you get that Dad? I'm going to uncork the bottle." And with that she ducked back into the kitchen. Gohan stood and complied with his daughter's request, his heart leaping as his eyes met with Bura's. She smiled in response.

"Hi." he breathed, taking in her beauty. She was dressed in black tailored slacks and a white button down shirt. Heels and purse to match. It was simple, elegant. It did not detract from her beauty and was a gentle compliment to her business persona.. He wanted to take her into his arms and smell her hair.

She held a boxed confectionery and he belatedly took it from her. "Hi." she replied softly, taking note of Gohan's own casual dress. His slacks were a charcoal gray, his collared shirt rolled to the sleeves, the red shade a compliment to his dark features. His hair was relaxed, tousled even, and she wanted to bury her fingers in it.

Trunks stood to greet his sister, breaking the couple from their reverie. "Hey there." He noticed the looks his father-in-law and sister were giving one another and wondered just what exactly they had done together at this point. They seemed liked twitter-patted teenagers. Oh Kami-sama...

Bura smiled softly at her brother, oblivious to his perplexity. The rest of their day at the office had been relatively comfortable, being on their best behavior with one another since their mended spat. "Hey."

Trunks took the dessert from Gohan, handing Boxers to him instead and used it as an opportunity to sneak into the kitchen. He placed it, probably a pie, on the kitchen table and joined his wife's side. "There's something weird going on between those two." he whispered conspiratorially.

Pan arched a brow, checking on the various dishes she had concocted for this dinner. "What's that sweetheart?" She gave her husband her undivided attention, her hands on hips.

The demi-Saiya-jin tutted.. "Bura and your dad." he answered in a hushed tone. Honestly, who else would he be talking about? Boxers was not having a love affair with his stuffed toys or anything like that.

The Son daughter bit her lip, her facade becoming thoughtful. "I know. When I stopped by yesterday they both looked...flustered." How could she even begin to dissect her father and best friend's odd behavior?

"What?" Trunks fought to keep his voice down, since Bura and Gohan were in the other room and also had abnormally sensitive Saiya-jin hearing. "Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" How could she keep such a juicy tidbit for herself?

His wife covered his mouth. "Well, after you came home from reconciling with Goten...I was still thinking it over, trying to figure it out and all...I wasn't sure..." she murmured thoughtfully. That and she had pulled Trunks to bed to make love. After all of the recent drama she needed the pleasure of his touch to distract herself. And Boxers had passed out early for once after a particularly enormous feeding. And they were trying for another baby after all...

He pulled his wife into an embrace, pressing kisses on the hand that covered his mouth. She giggled, replying with kisses of her own to his face. "I guess I can't be mad then." He tucked her ebony hair behind her ears, tweaking them affectionately. "I just...they seem to be moving fast, if a potential relationship is the case."

Pan paused in her affections. "Now remember that its not your business, okay? Boxers has a loving family, no matter it is arraigned, and you need not meddle." But, still, her stomach flip flopped at the thought of her father loving any other woman than her own mother.

Her parents divorce, though she had been an adult at the time, had still caused a twinge of pain. Something only Trunks truly knew about. She had not really told either parent how much it had shocked her that they had decided to end their marriage after nearly three decades. She would ponder if they had been unhappy the entire time. Had her childhood been a sham? Were all the smiles lies? They didn't fight too much, from what she remembered. At least not loudly enough for her to hear, or if she was even home...

"I know, I know." her husband retorted, waving a hand dismissively. The hand went rouge and found her rear end. She welcomed the distraction of his touch. She nuzzled his neck. "Are you alright?" he queried, sensing her wavering emotions.

"...I guess I still feel weird that my parents aren't together." she admitted softly.

His hands encircled her small waist. He marveled at how tiny she was, even after the birth of their son. "I know it must be really weird for your inner child, babes." he murmured sympathetically.

She felt safe in his arms and ran her hands down Trunks's muscled back. "Yeah...my dad dating again is weird. Although mom already has a boy toy..." she trailed off.

"Your mom's a cougar?" Trunks could barely keep his voice level again. Who would have thought that Videl would be trailing after jail bait? How funny! "How old is he?"

"Well...he looks to be about college age, so younger than me. And she just turned forty eight this year." Pan answered, annoyed. Really, she was more than old enough to be the man's mother. She was surprised her mother had pulled it off. Perhaps she still had it after all. But could she blame her? If Pan was older herself and didn't have Trunks, perhaps she'd go after a younger man herself.

"Sweet. Your mom's hot. Lucky kid." Trunks had no inhibitions about admitting if other women were attractive, nor did Pan keep her tongue still when she thought a man was handsome. Jealousy wasn't something they practiced in their relationship, nor did they feel threatened by a passing stranger's level of attractiveness.

"Trunks." Now Pan definitely was annoyed. Not because Trunks thought Videl was beautiful, for she resembled her mother quite a bit, but because Trunks wasn't taking her annoyance over her mother's actions seriously.

"Okay, okay. I'm just going to say that your parents are people too, with their own libidos to deal with. You don't want your mom and dad to be alone the rest of their lives simply because they divorced each other, right?"

"You're right. I just...I'm being sensitive about it. I love them both and want them to be happy. It's just a bit hard to swallow, that's all." she insisted, hoping to end the issue right then and there.

Trunks allowed it to slide, but knew that if Gohan really was going to date Bura, Pan would definitely have some mixed feelings about it, simply because her parent's recent divorce had shocked her. He only wished that Pan could have told them about her feelings instead of putting on a strong facade in light of the emotional pain.

She was certainly his strong warrior woman, though he knew her heart to be as tender as the woman, wife, and mother she was.

BOXERS SQUIRMED IN his grandfather's arms, wondering just what his own parents were speaking of in the kitchen. He liked his grandfather Gohan, but he wanted to be wherever his parents were. Plus, his Auntie Bura and grandpa were being odd.

To his diminutive knowledge, his grandpa Gohan and Auntie Bura weren't in love love like his mommy and daddy were. He'd never seen them kiss or anything like that. But he sensed the feelings growing between them. He observed them carefully, taking note of this new predicament. He wondered if perhaps he could make words to his parents to describe this later. It might be frustrating since his vocabulary was limited presently.

"You look good." his aunt said softly to his grandfather, her hand resting on his forearm to connect them.

His grandfather smiled. "You too. Much happier than yesterday." Boxers rested his smaller hand on his aunt's. Her fingernails were a light pink this time, for he took note of whenever the color changed. It fascinated him, the colors she wore on her nails.

His aunt smiled at him, as she always did, and took him from his grandfather's arms. He liked being nestled against her chest. Her breasts were larger than his mother's, though she didn't seem inclined to feed him ever. It was kind of disappointing, actually. He was quite content to squish against them anyway. He often found his aunt Bura's arms where a good place to sleep.

"I was looking forward to seeing you today." Her voice was feminine and soft, quite soothing. His eyelids felt heavy, as if her voice were like his mother's lullabies.

His grandfather stepped close to his aunt. "I was looking forward to seeing you as well." Boxers was nearly squeezed between their two bodies. The heat of them felt comfortable, and he could smell their familiar scents. They were his family. He was safe. As his eyelids grew heavier, he looked up to see his grandfather and aunt's faces closing in together.

Their lips touched tentatively. Once, then twice. They smiled. Again, they kissed. They parted just as quickly, moving to sit on the couch together at a comfortable distance. It confused him. Why weren't they open to express those emotions once mommy and daddy would enter the room? Was it a secret, like the ones his parents discussed softly in the early evenings together? Soft voices merging together, sharing deep confidences, the kisses, the embraces.

He still was not certain, but sleep claimed him before he could ponder it further. This would be a matter to broach with his parents, that much was certain.


	11. In More Ways Than One

AN: Hello all, hope you enjoy the next chapter. Best Path. :)

Family Ties

BURA SMILED JOVIALLY as Pan and Trunks entered the living room, filled wine glasses in hand. She accepted the glass from her brother, moving to make room for him beside her. Boxers remained asleep in her arms and she felt the pang of love for her infant nephew.

Pan sat beside her father on the opposite sofa, tucking her legs primly beneath her. "Thank you both for coming to dinner." she beamed. Her father and her best friend were the company she enjoyed most, other than her husband and child.

Gohan smiled at his only daughter, tweaking her nose. "Like I could decline your invite?"

Bura blinked, sharing a glance with Trunks. It always had surprised them whenever Goku had shown his children or grandchild affection openly, and Gohan's behavior with Pan would sometimes illuminate where Vegeta's cold nature had left the Briefs children lacking. Trunks had noticed this behavior himself, and had made it a point to be openly affectionate with his own son. Boxers wanted for nothing.

"So, how has the new job been coming along, Gohan?" Trunks queried, making himself comfortable next to his sister. He swirled his wine, savoring the smell and leisurely sipping.

"It's been great," Gohan replied, easing into his own seat, "the department is really great, a lot of intelligent scientists, great chemistry amongst the intelligent minds." The appreciation was evident on his face.

"Guess you don't miss being a college professor, huh?" Pan asked, taking a tentative sip of her wine. She and Trunks had been trying for a baby, after all, so she didn't want to go overboard. Though a little wouldn't hurt, she was still cautious.

"Gohan is a genius. His aptitude is too high to be wasting away in a university office." Bura added, hiding her smile by taking a sip of wine. She had seen all of Gohan's paperwork, along with Bulma and Trunks. Her weight in the decision to hire him had been substantial. One third, to be exact.

Gohan had the humility to blush. "I wouldn't say I'm a genius, but-"

"But nothing." Trunks interjected. "We need someone to figure out how to solve the resource crises. Who better to do it than you?" He himself didn't have the knack for the scientific aspect of research. He could do the math, certainly, but much preferred the business end of running Capsule Corporation. Bura took more after their mother, more comfortable with calculations and grueling formulas.

"Honestly Trunks, I can come up with solutions for our fuel dilemma and such. I can even find quicker ways of growing food. But the long and the short of it is that Chikyuu is getting over populated. There just isn't enough room for the bulging population." Gohan replied seriously.

Trunks and Bura blinked, looking to one another. Gohan hadn't been employed by Capsule Corporation for a month and already he was proposing an even greater solution to Earth's dwindling resources. But it would be pricey initially, especially if they were to simultaneously resolve the fuel and food resource limitations.

Pan looked amongst the master minds who sat in her living room. "Populating other planets? But then we'll need to have quite the public relations with the rest of the universe." She remembered, all too well, the Grand Tour and how relations with other species had been. "It could even potentially start a war. Are we prepared, personally, to wage battle?" she looked pointedly to her son sleeping peacefully in his aunt's arms.

Bura grinned widely. "We could start a universal alliance." she suggested boldly. She, among all of them, had not yet been out to space. It was an experience she longed for.

Gohan blinked. "Well...that was part of the problem when Frieza was alive. He dominated the galaxy, and there was no one to tell him no. none of the alien species ever got along enough to collaborate against him."

Trunks frowned pensively. "This would draw attention to the Saiya-jin too. People will remember us." His, Pan, and Goku's influence on the galaxy was not the cause for the ominous tone in his voice.

They all quieted, recalling all too well the years Vegeta had spent as Frieza's mercenary. Not many races would be fond if they caught glimpse of him, let alone found out that Trunks and Bura were his progeny.

"The Saiya-jin can carve a new name for themselves. This time, as protectors." Pan finally peeped up optimistically. Her grandfather Goku, regardless of his Saiya-jin blood, had been a hero and savior first, not a tormentor of the universe.

"Are we willing to step up and defend Earth if we incite a war? We haven't considered the possibility that no one will want to do business with us, and in fact will want us dead." Trunks said carefully. He, too, looked to Boxers. He would defend the whole of Earth to keep him safe, but he did not want to be a catalyst to Earth's destruction. Or to start a war that Boxers would grow up to finish.

"Earth does seem to have a sign over hanging that says: 'Come and get us. Fresh pickin's!'" Bura mused softly. Though now that the Dragonballs were no longer available their worth had dropped considerable.

"We are all stronger than we have ever been. We shouldn't be too cautious when it comes to interstellar travel and trade. We do have quite a few allies." Gohan countered levelly.

"Honestly...we have become comfortable on Earth. There has been peace since Goku-san left with Shenlong over a decade ago. But in order to secure Earth's safety long after we remnants of the Saiya-jin race are gone we will need to leave a strong alliance behind." Bura finally surmised.

She glanced down at her baby nephew. She didn't want him to be one of the sole warriors left on Chikyuu after they had gone... They didn't even truly know the lifespan of the Saiya-jin. Would all four of them still be standing a hundred years from now? Or more? They were all aware that even though Vegeta was only one standard year older than Bulma, she looked far older than he. Vegeta had no visible signs of aging to this date, still spending each day in the gravity room, and even leaving the planet to do deep space training.

Trunks shifted, downing his wine. "Let's call a meeting with Mom and Dad on this one. Pan, Gohan, your input would be valued and appreciated." He briefly considered Goten, but knew he wouldn't be of much use, unless he was going to be a grunt or a bodyguard. "Let's schedule it for tomorrow afternoon, let's say...oh, three o'clock."

Pan relaxed. The conversation had become quite tense as they all remembered painful experiences and faced the possibility of new obstacles. "Dinner's ready, so let's head into the kitchen and enjoy the rest of our evening." They murmured in agreement, heading into the kitchen.

Bura handed Boxers to Pan, who whisked him off to the nursery. They would be able to appreciate adult conversation with him down for the night. Trunks and Gohan sat at the table, helping themselves to the covered dishes. Bura stood in the door frame, waiting for Pan to return and sighed softly. "This is going to be interesting." she remarked.

Trunks nodded in agreement. "Yes...in any case, this will certainly provide Capsule Corporation with the opportunity to stretch it's legs. We haven't done anything of interest in the last few years, really."

Gohan shared a secret smile with Bura as she sat before him. Trunks, seated next to Gohan, noticed nothing as he plowed through his wife's cooking. Pan joined them before too long, giving Bura friendly squeeze on the shoulder. "Enjoy!" she pressed.

The meal carried along without event, despite the intensity of their earlier conversation. Throughout the leisurely ebb and flow of conversation Bura could not get over how witty and charming Gohan was. He was a lot less shy and stuffy than he had been while she and Pan were growing up. He had finally come into his own, confident and true to himself. She liked it.

He was dressed attractively, his smelled so clean, yet musky, and she longed to have him touching her as he had the day before. She had longed to finish what they had started, had wondered if they would carry through with...well, the entire consummate act.

She had no qualms doing so. Gohan was attractive. Her marriage to Goten had been long suffering and now it was just a matter of paperwork to null and void it. She knew she liked the elder Son brother. She knew he liked her. They were grown adults, and a little physical fling wouldn't be out of the question. And if something came from out of it, such as a relationship, well, it wouldn't be for the worse. The Saiya-jin Princess tried her best to be discreet about her growing attraction for the college professor turned scientist, but knew that she was slipping up slightly.

Gohan wasn't doing so well himself, blushing every now and again if their eyes met for too long at the table. He couldn't seem to keep himself from staring at her, longing to complete what they had started the day before. Her scent was maddening to him, and his hands itched to touch her everywhere. The meal couldn't be over fast enough so that they could leave and perhaps enjoy their company somewhere else more privately. But, as they say, patience was a virtue.

PAN LOADED THE dishwasher much more slowly than she normally did. She observed as the water slid over the plates she was rinsing, small bubbles gleaming the array of the rainbow. There were small beauties to be observed in everything she did. Though beauty was not what was slowing her motions. Her brain was fit to bursting with questions and ponderings concerning her father and best friend.

They had appeared quite comfortable at dinner, sharing small jokes and intimate glances. Pan knew all too well how a female appeared when she was falling in love and trying desperately to conceal it. And Bura was certainly a female who fit that current profile. She had it for Gohan. Bad.

Honestly, Pan thought, as she loaded the last of the dinner's dishes and closed the door with a click, her father didn't look a day over thirty, if that. And he was quite a handsome man. She'd seen women give her father more than the once over whenever she was in public with him. Sometimes they even assumed he was her brother because of their family resemblance!

And since Bura had found Goten irresistible when she and Pan were growing up, it was no surprise that Bura would find Gohan to be attractive. And Pan didn't feel jealous in the slightest that Bura had gone from a romantic interest in her uncle to her beloved father instead. Bura's happiness was important to Pan as well. As was Gohan's.

Perhaps it was just something of a shock for her inner child to see both her parents divorced and dating. Perhaps she had never truly resolved her feelings regarding the matter. She was often stubborn and headstrong, pretending that emotions didn't affect her the same it would have another woman in the same position. The inner warrior didn't allow her the disgrace of tears when she was no longer a little girl with a vested interest in the success of her parent's marriage.

The Son daughter ran her sponge over her counters, wiping up any spills or crumbs that remained from the meal. She didn't take the same domestic pleasure of a cleaned kitchen as her grandmother did, but she did want a clean, comfortable home for her husband and child.

"Spotless. As always." Trunks's compliment was a soft rumble from the doorway. His presence didn't startle her, for she knew he had been going about their home, settling everything for the evening. The bathing of their son had been his particular duty of significance, and judging by his soaked shirt, he had completed his mission.

She rewarded his compliment with a smile, tossing the sponge into the emptied sink. "Appreciation for all that you do to provide for this family."

The lavender-haired prince stepped towards his wife, pulling her into his arms when their vicinity had been closed. "I appreciate that." His lips brushed over hers, sending that familiar thrill racing through her body. Trunks was the only man who ever took her breath away so completely.

"Love you." she murmured against her lover's lips. His response was to draw her further into his embrace, their bodies, both physically honed and seemingly perfectly matched for one another, meshing tightly together.

"Love you too. Though I wish you would tell me what ails you so." he finally said after a few good squeezes were accomplished. His sky blue eyes engaged her own deep chocolate and she knew she could never conceal any concern from her soul mate. He simply knew her as deeply as she knew herself, their bond tested and tried true time and time again.

"I think Bura's falling deeply for Dad." Pan blurted.

Trunks arched a brow. "No more than your dad is falling for her. He was smitten and concealing it poorly. At least from my 'Dude Radar'." He leaned against their counter, seemingly comfortable with the fact that his little sister's affections had gone from best friend to his wife's father.

Pan inhaled deeply and exhaled evenly. So Trunks had seen it all too. They both knew Gohan and Bura too well for them to obscure such a monumental emotion as love. "So now what?"

"Like you said, it's not our business. Keep out of it until they announce it to the family. Or have a baby or something." Even as he spoke his last sentence, Trunks's face broke its schooled facade and twisted. The thought really was quite odd. Bura and Gohan...making a real go at it. Geez, Trunks thought he'd seen it all, or a least a good majority. But times like these just proved how fallible he was. That he didn't know it all.

Pan sighed and nodded. "You're right. My advice is sound."

Trunks extended his hand. "Come to bed. Allow me to distract you from such troubling thoughts." She took his hand in agreement and thought no more of such troubling things.

THE SKIES WERE clear that evening, a deep navy dotted with glimmering stars that grew in intensity as the night aged. Spring brought warmer temperatures, a gentle breeze, and a soothing ambiance. The thought occurred to Gohan to offer Bura an accompaniment home, though her safety was hardly in question.

She smiled and accepted his offer, jumping with anticipation into the air. He blinked, not expecting such eagerness, and returned her smile. They flew back to Bura's home in companionable silence that was only broken by the occasional bouts of laughter when either one of them flew about playfully with one another. They landed lightly in her backyard and she grinned broadly. "I haven't flown under such a lovely sky in such a long while...thank you."

Gohan pulled Bura close to him, their bodies pressing together. "Thank you for allowing me to escort you home." He kissed her gently, his large hand completely cupping the nape of her neck. She was so tiny in comparison to him and he loved it.

She sank into him like putty, reveling in his broad frame, his strong hands. "Would you like to come inside?" she whispered softly, though it was early evening and her neighbors were all likely inside. Her hands gently fisting the lapels of his shirt, as if to tug him in the direction of her backdoor.

His hands encircled her waist and his expression became serious. "Are you sure?" he wasn't sure if he could control himself if Bura invited him inside. She had been so pretty all evening, her coy smell teasing him the entire time. He wondered belatedly if it was perfume she wore or if she just naturally smelled that good...

He couldn't get her out of his mind, not since yesterday when they ended up making out on her couch. That evening he couldn't help but pleasure himself, thinking of her succulent body pressed against his. He longed for Bura to pull him inside and rip every article of his clothing off...

"What is there not to be sure of?" she questioned softly, her large blue eyes luminous under the light of the waxing moon. He opened his mouth to reply, but she beat him to it. "I've known you my whole life, my mother has known you nearly all of yours. Our parents have been good friends since they were teenagers. We know one another so well, through all of the family parties, marriages, the evil that has threatened earth. I know your birthday, you know my favorite color...the only thing we don't know of one another is actual intimacy. I'm not scared." she breathed, scarcely believing that she had even said that at all.

Her marriage to Goten had crumbled, as Gohan's marriage to Videl had. But they knew one another her whole life, and so there was no uncertainty, no shyness. They already knew one another very well, and thus this whole courtship was coming down to the sizzling sexual tension.

He watched her, his handsome face drawn into pensive thought. "You're right...I just don't want you thinking I'm some weird old guy...because I have known you your whole life. Your father almost killed me when he first came to Earth." He ran his fingertips over her hair, which had gotten mussed during their flight.

"Do you still think of me as a little girl? My pigtails, skinned knees, and missing teeth?" she queried intensely. She felt her nerves tremble.

He leaned in, kissing her nose. "I haven't in a good ten years, truth be told. You were very beautiful as a teenager, I was struck by your beauty, even then. Kami-sama knows I would have never done anything, but you were just like how your mother looked when I was a boy."

She giggled despite herself. "If I'm a grown woman now, will you take me inside and touch me like one?" Her fingers trailed down the front of his shirt suggestively. His hands stilled hers, perhaps to keep her from overwhelming him?

He picked her up as a superhero would a damsel in distress. "The code to your home, milady?" he questioned as he stepped up their porch. The light sensed their approach and flicked on.

"One-three-four-seven." she replied joyfully. "The system will recognize me anyway, so it won't matter." She nuzzled his neck, pressing kisses here and there.

He shivered from pleasure and hastened to get them inside. She slid out of his arms, her feet lightly hitting the floor. They somehow managed to kick their shoes off before she pulled Gohan towards her couch, forcing him atop her as they fell into the plump cushions.

A fire blazed over the both of them, their kisses heightening to a frenzy. She tore at his shirt, his buttons scattering about the room. The servo-bots would likely collect them later in their routine sweep and dust. She pressed kisses all over his neck and chest as his breath hitched.

"Oh Bura..." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. She hissed with pleasure as he nipped at her ear. His fingers deftly unbuttoned her shirt, for he did not know if it was designer. Knowing Bura, it likely was. She smirked at his care, and her smirk widened when her lacy nude bra was revealed. "Sexy." he complimented, his fingers tracing the lace cups. There was something about females in lace push up bras...it drove him crazy. The moonlight that filtered in through her glass windows highlighted her skin was like gleaming porcelain.

She dragged him over her, twinning her fingers in his hair. Their skin brushed together, the warmth of their bodies transferring delightfully. He belatedly wished he had divested her of that bra, longing to feel her breasts crushed against his own chest.

"I want you so bad." Bura confessed, her breath against Gohan's mouth, their eyes boring deeply into one another. His fingers were nimble, and were already on the fastenings of his slacks. He was already rock hard beneath them, and it was all too obvious. Her fingers stroked over his clothed erection and his back arched against her. She smiled. "Impressive size. But, you already knew that."

His eyes, half lidded, roved over her frame. She had a classic hourglass figure and his hands traced over her small waist to her round hips. "You're quite impressive yourself." He unfastened her slacks, and she lifted her hips to assist in their removal. Her panties were nude lace as well and he swore he could smell her arousal. He pressed his nose against her most intimate area, taking a deep breath. Feminine, light. She would be a pleasure to taste.

She was not shy and instead encouraged his slacks to join hers on the floor. They both were only in their undergarments now, drinking in the vision of one another. "You have been keeping up on your training." she said appreciatively. Gohan was a tall man, broad, with layers of sculpted muscle. She felt so small and feminine beneath him. It was exhilarating.

He kissed her deeply, the length of their bodies pressing together. She was curvy and soft, their bodies melding together seamlessly. They moaned together, their hands pulling the other closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he longed to be inside of her.

The Saiya-jin Princess took initiative, unhooking her bra. He grinned, helping her discard of it. As her breasts swung free of their garment, Gohan took full advantage. He cupped them, his fingers ghosting over her nipples. Her head fell back in pleasure. "Beautiful." he whispered before tasting. Pink and rosy, a perfect compliment to her ivory skin.

She squirmed against him, her intimates pressing against his own. He ground his hips against her and she moaned; "Feels good." Her nipple hardened in his mouth and he switched his attention to the other. She cupped his manhood, smiling when he throbbed in reaction to her touch. These boxer-briefs simply had to go...

His eyes bored into hers, one brow arching questioningly. He wasn't shy, but Videl had been the only woman he'd ever truly been intimate with. They had learned to please one another over the years, but Bura was not Videl. And he was certain that Bura had only ever been with Goten.

"We can figure it out together." she assured him, as if she could read his mind. How had she done that, he wondered. The moon trickled over them both, making him feel feral. He helped her to discard of his undergarments, his erection springing free. He eyes momentarily widened, and a look of pleasure washed over her face. "I'm definitely impressed." Her manicured fingers wasted no time stroking over his member, seemingly tracing it into her memory.

His hips bucked in response, his cores rippling. "This feels right." he confessed, kissing the delicate curve of her neck. He plucked impatiently at her panties, feeling her wetness through the lace. So heavenly...

Their legs intertwined as she stroked him boldly. He lost patience with her panties and ripped them with one swish of his finger. She didn't protest, and instead pulled him closer. Their intimates brush together and they sighed in pleasure. Her wetness coated him and he longed to plunge deep within her feminine core.

But he couldn't rush things. He had to pleasure her unselfishly for a bit. Or else she'd think him a brute. His fingers quested downward, stroking her gently. Her back arched. "Yes..." she hissed, her hands running over his neck and shoulders. His fingers traced over her nethers, exploring every intimate fold and deep abyss. He quested lightly, experimentally and Bura rolled her hips in response. "Yes." she repeated delightedly.

He smiled at her enthusiasm. That alone was such a turn on for Gohan. "Yes." he repeated, inserting another finger. Her eyes widened, her hands reaching to stroke him. "Gonna come for me?" he husked, retreating from her touch to press kisses across her flat stomach. Her abdominals rippled and he marveled at her core control. It would certainly be pleasant for her to ride him with such control...

"Mmm, yes." she agreed, spread out against the couch as he pleasured her. She wanted him so deep within her that they could lose place of where one began and the other ended. Her womb surrounded his fingers, warmth and tightness both pleasant sensations. So this was how Bura felt. His cock twitched with anticipation.

Her fingers quested down her stomach, taking initiative to assist him in pleasuring herself. "Sexy woman." he managed, breath taken by her beauty. She was like a flower, opening and unfurling her petals just for him. She was exquisite, her skin porcelain, her femininity pink. She rubbed herself vigorously, her face twisting in ecstasy.

"I'm coming." she murmured, her hips undulating in response. He increased his tempo, his arm flexing with ease, and he leaned up to kiss her, swallowing her cry of gratification. Her muscles clenched on his fingers and his lips twitched. So responsive. Bura was a female that could relax and allow her orgasm to crash upon her.

He held her as she trembled. "Amazing." she reflected to him, kissing him.

He withdrew his fingers, bringing them to his mouth for a taste. Sweet, yet tart. Delectable. He reveled in the feel of the lengths of their bodies paralleling. "Do you want another?" he queried, eager to please her over and over. The electricity of her climax charged him up, making him feel invincible.

"With you inside of me." she lilted, grabbing his manhood with an insistent tug.

He kissed her deeply, and she started slightly at the taste f herself on his lips, but released into his embrace. Their chemistry complimented one another well. It was an aphrodisiac. "Upstairs?" he suggested. He wanted to take her for the first time in the comfort of a bed, not squeezed onto a sofa. She nodded wordlessly, allowing him to pick her up once more and carry her up the stairs.

Gohan had taken a tour of the house when Bura and Goten had first made purchase, so he remembered where the master bedroom resided. The room was neat and organized, the bed large and lush. He laid her upon it, admiring her as the gleam on the moonlight illuminated their nude bodies. They were both youthful and toned, machines honed for the primal physicalities of mating and war. The Saiya-jin nature within them both swelled like beasts stirring from their slumber.

Their eyes gleamed, and it they still possessed their tails, they would be lashing. "Take me." she goaded, the excitement evident in her tone. His muscles flexed, as if his first instinct was to react and pounce, but he had barely bridled his more animal nature. She was open, laying, waiting for his embrace. "Take me Gohan." she moaned.

He couldn't contain himself. Bura's half Saiya-jin heritage would lend her a physical durability that Videl never had. He pounced, pinning her down, his teeth finding her neck. He nipped at first, a small lucid fraction of his brain computing that if he bit down he'd be 'marking' her. His instinctual side knew the implications of such a feat, but did not care about the repercussions of that act. His more human mind couldn't consider it as an option. Not yet, at least.

She arched against him, yielding to his masculine force. She wanted him to dominate her, raid and plunder every inch of her body. "Yes." she cried, their hands moving questing over one another hungrily.

His length pressed against her core, his obsidian eyes meeting hers. "Ready?" his care and concern was evident. This intimacy required a large amount of trust. She nodded, pressing her lips to his. He pressed forward, slipping slowly within her. Her wetness allowed him entry, and her warmth enveloped him. His girth and length filled her, hard and unyielding. Their tongues and breath mingled, and they trembled together, sweat beading over their skin, the heat was so intense.

They whispered one another's name in unison, getting lost in one another's gaze. Aquamarine and ebony mingled, pooling together as if they were yin and yang transferring between one another. He moved tentatively, thrusting gently, growing accustomed to her while she came to know him. She trembled beneath him, succumbing to him, and he pinned her down, thrusting deeper and with more force.

"I'm coming again." she whispered, her head tipping back.

"Come for me." he encouraged, increasing his tempo and exerting more ki. Videl would have likely flinched in pain, but Bura was taking it in stride, fully riding out her bliss. She gushed over him, and he grit his teeth to keep from coming himself. She was so overwhelming.

She cried out, her legs wrapping crushingly around him. "More, more." she cooed breathlessly.

He crushed her beneath him, his hands gripping her body tightly. Would he leave behind finger print bruises from that? He nails raked down his back in reply, and he dismissed any concern for injuring her. She could obviously take any intensity that he could. He attacked her neck with nips and kisses, and she rotated her hips in a primal dance beneath him. His cock ached for release.

He rolled them, he on his back and she astride him. The Saiya-jin Princess didn't skip a beat and began to ride him, bringing herself to pleasure on him once, twice, again, and again. He focused on maintaining himself, not to lose hardness or to come too quickly. He sensed that she liked to attain orgasm and maintain it for as long as possible. His hands explored her breasts, her delicate sides, her generous rear.

Bura sobbed softly as another orgasm tore through her frame. Gohan seemingly knew exactly how to please her, and knew when to allow her to please herself. The hum of bliss was becoming an almost constant and she indulged in it greedily. She trembled, collapsing onto his chest, gasping for breath.

"Could you handle another?" he queried, getting lost in her gaze as she looked upon his face. He wiped the sweat from her brow tenderly.

"Come with me." she pleaded.

He rolled them again, and she wrapped her legs tightly about him. "Yes." he agreed, kissing her with the same ferocity of his thrusts.

She wrapped her arms around him and he sank deep within her. It was as if he had penetrated her completely and she had encompassed him just as wholly; their bodies melded seamlessly. The moon's rays felt blinding, the light and energy behind their eyes burning. They leapt to Super Saiya-jin together just to ease the channeling of the charge they were creating in their space between.

The pressure built between them, growing, pushing, escalating. It crashed down around them and upon them, sweeping them both away in gushes of ecstasy. Their mouths found one another's neck and they sank their teeth in flesh to the gum, blood quickly tricking around their lips.

The pleasure grew, pain roaring along beside it, mingling together so that they had become nearly indecipherable. As they came together, their backs curved, tails sprouting near instantaneously in a rush of sinew, flesh, bone, and fur. The sensation was unlike anything they had ever experienced before, and, exhausted, they found unconsciousness swiftly in their embrace.


	12. The Best Potential Path

AN: Hope you all enjoyed the steamy chapter and the intensity. Best Path! :)

Family Ties

THE SUNLIGHT HAD raged against their eyelids for hours, but in their fatigue they ignored it. Gohan groaned, rolling over to bury his head beneath his pillow to escape the infernal sun's rays. The sheets were so soft and he longed to lounge for hours, but a female's voice stirred him from his rest.

"Hoggin' the covers."

It wasn't a complaint so much as an informative statement. His head popped up, his brain processing everything that had taken place that had brought him to these current circumstances. "Bura?" his voice was soft, almost hopeful. His emotions surged. Had everything that happened last night been real? It had been so vivid, it couldn't have been a dream. No, this was, in fact, reality. A wonderful, blissful, affirmative reality.

She opened her eyes sleepily, unperturbed at the present state that they had discovered themselves to be in.. "Hi there." Her morning voice was husky, her hair mussed, her demeanor soft. Had Goten really had the luxury of waking up next to this woman every morning? He didn't care about his brother's stupidity at this point, for it was now his own fortune.

"Hi." He pulled her close, kissing her fully.

She reciprocated, her arms, her legs, her...tail...twinning about him. Tails... Gohan recalled that as they had climaxed together last evening their tails had grown back. It had happened before in his life, so he was not concerned, but never before had he grown his tail back during intercourse. So it was an unusual occurrence, to say the least.

She noticed where his attention had strayed and her tail lazily coiled around his. They were quite the sight, his larger, his fur a golden brown shade, while hers was a blue/lavender and far more dainty. "I've never grown mine back before." she informed him, curious about the feel of their new appendages. She wriggled her tail experimentally, noticing how sensitive the skin and fur was.

He shivered, for the sensation of her tail furling about his own was so foreign and yet so...familiar. Primal. "Are you going to keep yours?" He nuzzled further into her embrace, reveling in the feel of their naked skin meshing underneath her silky sheets.

Her lips twitched into a smile at his affections. Goten hadn't been nearly so cuddly and affectionate when they'd been together. "Maybe...you?" She regarded him with her aquamarine eyes, her finger tips tracing his features. He fell a fraction more in love.

"Maybe...they could be fun, especially if you would like to continue this..." he found himself fumbling, unsure. Would Bura want to continue this? Or would she be content to this one experience together? His heart fluttered at the thought of coming to know how incredible they could be together, only for Bura to decide it was a mistake, or a one time 'thing'.

"Sharing?" she suggested helpfully.

His pulse calmed, and he felt relief. He expressed his gratitude by pressing kisses to her face and neck. "Sharing. I like the sound of that."

She pulled him atop her and he grinned. She seemed to like him dominating her, if only physically. He didn't mind obliging. "So let's keep them and see if they enhance life in and out of the bedroom." She grinned naughtily, her hand reached to grasp his new extremity, stroking it with a gentility that a Saiya-jin tail required.

He studied her, his hands cupping her delicate face. "I...really want this. Your company, enjoying it...together." he voiced, his thoughts disconnected. Bura's fingers along the length of his tail was quite distracting. Her touch was such that he found himself unable to resist her. He was already beyond aroused.

Her eyes returned his serious gaze, deep, feminine pools of affection. "I agree." Their minds completed the sentences their words would not. It was as if they could read one another, knowing exactly what the other enjoyed, or even what they intended to convey emotionally.

"We marked one another." He added since their tails had already been addressed, seeing what she was musing over. He knew little of the Saiya-jin bond and what it entailed, but instinctively knew enough that mutual neck bites were meaningful to their people. He secretly wished his father had known their races mating habits better, for then he wouldn't be lost now with the Saiya-jin Prince's daughter. Perhaps he'd taken Bura dishonorably and would now be subject to Vegeta's potential attack? He couldn't be sure...

"Even before we did, I could see your mind, hear your thoughts. It grew with intensity until we marked one another." she commented thoughtfully. She recalled that Pan had told her something similar, even before she and Trunks had ever consummated their relationship. Perhaps Saiya-jin possessed something of a psychic bond with loved ones? There were times when Vegeta and Trunks could reach out to her tenuously through a psychic thread. Could she and Gohan continually enjoy such a bond?

"What does the mark mean?" Gohan finally asked. It was better to know than remain ignorant, however brutal their race could be. He'd always found himself uncomfortable with his more feral side, but somehow he sensed Bura would welcome that part of his nature.

Bura stretched slightly before cuddling closer to the elder Son. "It is a link, a thread. Saiya-jin mates will do it to bond, and will often repeat the process to ensure and deepen it. Dad did it all the time to Mom." She propped herself up on her elbow, taking note of where she felt sore from last night's romp. It was a pleasant ache.

Gohan absorbed his lover's words. "That's...pretty serious." It appeared to be the human equivalent of marriage, though his people seemed to care little for ceremony, pomp, or circumstance. The bond was claim enough for the two people alone, it seemed, and the hell with anyone else.

Bura felt the gravity of the situation. "Yes, it is. We both did it out of instinct. The moon being damn near full probably also had something to do with it." Her heart beat rapidly within her breast.. Would Gohan regret his actions? Their actions? It was pretty serious, after all. She and Goten hadn't marked one another right off, nor had they ever done so under a full moon. Her scar on her neck from Goten's bites were long healed, as he hadn't felt amorous enough in the last few years to update it.

She and Gohan had pretty much just...gone for it. There was no serious courtship, preamble, or anything of the sort prior to their coupling. Their effect on the other was deep and saturating. Two adults who knew exactly what they were doing to the point that they hadn't questioned the either.

"I came inside of you." His voice was soft, not remorseful, but somewhat awed, perhaps frightened. He'd never been so careless, not even when he and Videl were young. Chichi's lecture that would have resulted from a teenage pregnancy would be too scathing for his ears to endure. Bura had utterly ripped any ounce of self-control he fostered straight out of him.

Bura's heart leapt in her throat. She still hadn't gotten her period, so she didn't know if she was already pregnant. If she already was, then Goten was the father. But now that she didn't know, and she and Gohan had been so careless, if she did turn out to be pregnant... her blood ran cold when she realized that she was in the precarious situation of indeterminable paternity until a DNA test could yield the result. She could, it appeared, prove to be more careless than she had been at nineteen.

"I might already be pregnant." It was best to remind Gohan of their current situation before he began to imagine the potential of having impregnated her. If she was with child and it was Goten's, would Gohan be prepared to raise his brother's child as his own? Would he even want to pursue a relationship then?

Gohan swallowed, his throat thick with emotion. Bura was right. She was already unsure if Goten had gotten her pregnant. If she were pregnant, and he'd just slept with her, that wouldn't change the outcome. Bura could be potentially birthing his brother's child.

But if she wasn't pregnant already, then it was likely that she was in her fertile stage and...Gohan could have impregnated her. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing. "If you weren't...I could have." He had to project a better outcome than Bura becoming a single mother whose baby's father was a loser.

Bura trailed her fingers over Gohan's broad chest. There was nary a hair, and his skin was smooth; taut over his rippling muscles. He was beautiful. "We don't know that. Anything can happen at this point." She was not happy, and she was not sad. She didn't know what her future was going to be at this point, so she couldn't decide how to feel. All she knew was that she wanted to continue sharing emotions with Gohan.

"We won't know for some time...so, please don't further stress yourself. You're too taxed as it is." His brow knit with worry for her and his large hand covered her taut stomach. He cared, and deeply. Her sadnesses and stresses he was quickly adopting as his own.

But she had to know. She had to know what Gohan's reactions would be to either result. "What would you do if it was Goten's?" she asked pointedly.

He paused, looking over her serious expression, considering that this was important to her. "Well, if you're pregnant and it's Goten's baby...I still care for you and would want to be a part of your life, however you'll have me in it." he answered truthfully. Now was not a time to conceal emotions due to fear.

"As not only the baby's uncle but step-father as well?" she tested. If Goten did impregnate her, she wouldn't even pretend to believe Goten would take her back. Nor did she want to be a single mother. Nor did she want to be without Gohan. Not after their electrifying experience together. So many things to consider, her budding relationship with Gohan had distracted her from considering if she were with child and it were Goten's...

He didn't hesitate to reply to her query. "If that is what you wanted."

She smiled softly. He was so real, so there. He had the Son qualities that she admired so much in Goku, had once admired in Goten when he was young, before he became so disconnected with himself. "Why are you so keen on making me happy?"

He held her close, pressing a kiss to her brow, her cheek, her chin. "Bura, one thing about men is that we can have it all: land, wealth, universal domination. Anything, really. But it doesn't mean anything if there is not that particular female by your side, smiling and taking your hand in hers. That is why my father saved the world so many times. Why your father remains on a backwater planet such as earth."

She breathed slowly, imprinting Gohan's explanation. Never before had her father revealed such a yang thinking to her. There were many times that she did not always understand man's motivations and emotions simply because her father didn't communicate with her often. Her eyes burned. "Thank you for showing me." she whispered. She didn't need to question him what he would do if she were pregnant and he were the father. He had explained men and their inherent characteristic of undying loyalty.

How much Goku had loved Chichi that he sacrificed himself to save the world simply because she breathed it's air. Bura was certain he would have much preferred to spend his lifetime alive, by his wife's side, going to sleep in one another's arms. Gohan showed her how much her own father truly loved her mother. He never left her side for greater things such as galactic tyranny because it wouldn't have mattered without her.

Their lips touched, their mouths opening to allow for the mingling of their tongues. A low rumble vibrated within their breasts. "So what shall our goal be?" she queried. A man's success was link to the female's support of his aspiration. Without it he was not emotionally motivated to manifest it, or if he did it made him empty without a female's fueling feelings.

"Truthfully, our conversation with Trunks and Pan last evening caught my attention." he trailed off, his mind following the steps to take to resolve Earth's dilemma.

Bura's eyes widened. "Oh shit! What time is it? We have a meeting today at 3 o'clock!" she dashed from bed to retrieve her alarm clock off the floor. She didn't use it as an alarm, but she thought it was a quaint piece for her bedside table and it did tell her the time. The clock, a modern smooth shaped rectangle, flipped it's miniature number cards to 10:41 am.

"We slept in late?" It wasn't even a question, really, but a confirmation of the current reality of their lateness.

She nodded. "We're both way late for work." But unlike a usual employee she didn't rush. Her brother wouldn't begrudge her a late morning when she was so lax about his own tardiness due to new fatherhood. She could have her own reasons, her own secrets. Though Trunks was smart, he'd put two and two together. And if Gohan was late, she could personally disregard any H.R. complaint he received.

Gohan blinked and then it occurred to him that when you slept with the company's vice-president it granted you a certain amount of corporate immunity. "So...ah, shower, then? Maybe coffee...and fly in together?"

She smirked, and he saw Vegeta's predatory nature come out. "I'm looking forward to scrubbing that new tail of yours up." He yelped, trying to resist the urge to scamper into the bathroom. But she pounced, and he was not-so-unwillingly dragged.

TRUNKS PROBABLY WOULD have been more angry about his sister and father-in-law's excessive tardiness and all too obvious hook up if he wasn't already concerned about his father's potential explosive temper flare if he took their future plans for Capsule Corporation and Chikyuu in the galactic direction.

Vegeta was a man who had caused much harm in his younger years and had sought to put that past behind him. It was highly likely that his past would present itself again in the form of a race or a dozen, slighted by his acts as a mercenary in Frieza's command. The peace Vegeta himself had personally fought, bled, and even died to attain would be in jeopardy if their attempts to form an alliance did not go over well. Everything for naught would never sit well with Vegeta.

He had called his mother first thing that morning to arrange the meeting and asked her to let him know if his father would attend as well. She had called back, harried, ten minutes later, confirming his father's attendance. Good, it would make things must more simple if everyone was present to discuss these important issues. Now, if Bura and Gohan could keep their hands off of one another long enough to handle business, there would be no problem.

But he knew that they had resolved the sexual tension between them through means of consummation itself. He felt odd, knowing that his sister had not only been with his best friend, but now was involved with his wife's father instead, who happened to be the older brother of her soon to be ex-husband. It was unavoidable, it seemed, and yet completely understandable. There were so few Saiya-jin left that the two families had unavoidably linked together in their couplings.

Trunks wanted more than anything for Bura to happy, though she hadn't gone about it in the best way. She and Goten weren't even divorced yet, Gohan had only become recently divorced, and now the two were colliding and sparking to the point where damn near everyone in their respective families knew. Even Boxers had been babbling about it in his baby talk this morning. It startled him just how perceptive his infant son was.

It had only been a few weeks ago when Trunks had caught Gohan in Bura's office and his suspicions were raised. They hadn't wasted much time in sealing the deal, so to speak. Though, he supposed normal courtship habits needn't apply when you and the other person had known one another for the duration of their lives. He knew that all too well with Pan. Once they had brought their feelings to one another's attention, sex had followed almost immediately afterward.

And as understanding as Gohan had been about his and Pan's relationship was the respect that he and Bura deserved in return. Besides, he'd already pummeled Goten for breaking Bura's heart, he couldn't go around punching every new guy who would be tailing his now available sister. Besides, Bura wasn't single any longer, gauging by the ki signatures that had flared last evening in the dead of the night. He hadn't bothered to leave his bed. This was just something he wanted no part of.

Trunks knew that Gohan was much more mature than Goten had been, and that is anyone did truly deserve Bura, Gohan was it. He'd always been a brave warrior, a good man, and a wonderful friend. Hell, he even liked the fact that Gohan was his father in law. So, the issue quieted in his mind, he turned his attention to the impending meeting. There were quite a few important matters to discuss.

GOTEN WAS OFTENTIMES considered clueless by his friends and family, but that wasn't quite the truth. The case typically was that he didn't care enough to find out, or if he did know, he wouldn't bother to comment and feign obliviousness so that matters wouldn't have to be discussed whatsoever. So when he felt his brother and ex-wife's ki flaring simultaneously in the night, abruptly drawing him from his rest, he wasn't sure if he should do or say anything about it.

He had cheated on Bura, effectively ending their unhappy and mismatched relationship. It wasn't like he had the right to be righteously indignant that she'd slept with another man so soon. Honestly, he was surprised she hadn't turned to cheating out of desperation while in their marriage. And he really didn't feel jealous, by any means, since he didn't have a vested interest in his wife's sex life. Yes, she was beautiful, but she didn't tug on his heart the way Marron did.

So, really, did he even need to say anything? The papers were being signed for their divorce, he didn't want anything from Bura, and he was completely happy with Marron. His feelings weren't even hurt that Bura had chosen his own older brother or that Gohan hadn't checked with him first. Well, it wasn't like Gohan had to ask Goten for permission; his cheating had effectively removed him from any equation where Bura was concerned.

His older brother was now involved with his ex-wife. And he and Marron were now starting a family of their own. Trunks and Pan had a family started already. They would all probably have some explanations for their children when they were grown, should they come to interact with one another. And considering that they were all family, through blood and through marriage, the likelihood of their interactions and questions was high. He wondered briefly what type of drama that scenario would entail, as if what had occurred already weren't dramatic enough.

So, long story short, he knew. Bura and Gohan hadn't bothered to conceal their ki, and so he knew all about their involvement. He hadn't really expected it, but Gohan had expressed an interest in Bura, Goten's marriage to her, and his subsequent cheating. It was almost appropriate that she would turn to Gohan while she was picking up the pieces of her life. So he shouldn't have been surprised, though he had been.

Such was life, he supposed. It was best to sit this one out, feign obliviousness for the time being, and see what happened next. Besides, he had other things to think about, like Marron, himself, and their own growing family.

PAN WAS CONTENT with her days at home with her son, enjoying the precious time she had with him, since he'd never again be so small and innocent. Each day that passed brought about some sort of mini renaissance within her young child. She was sad and happy at the same time, bittersweet...

It seemed that she had been emotional lately, but she had assumed that it was because of Bura and Goten's dilemma, and then Bura and Gohan's involvement. But she recalled this similar emotion when she had found out she was pregnant with Boxers, and something was pressing at her to rummage the pregnancy test out from under her bathroom counter and take it.

So she did, holding her son tenderly as she impatiently waited. He sensed her tension, regarding her with curiosity, as if to wonder what the stick represented to his mother and his own future. Vegeta's miniature wrinkled his nose, seemingly displeased with the wait. "Mama." he whined, reaching for the stick that rested upon the bathroom counter.

Pan leaned over, grasping it before her son's tiny hands could. Kami forbid he'd go and put it in his mouth. He scowled at her withholding of the object, wanting to inspect it for himself. "This is going to let us know if you are going to have a baby brother or sister soon." she explained calmly, though Boxers probably didn't know what that meant.

She inspected it, and her heart leapt in her chest. There were two lines. Which meant that she and Trunks were successful. She was pregnant. They were pregnant. She hugged her baby tightly, overjoyed that she and Trunks had gotten pregnant, despite all of the nonsense that had been flying around as of late.

"Let's go see Daddy. We have news to tell him." He crowed with delight, for he knew that his mother's words meant they were going to Capsule Corporation. She smiled, visions of the new baby already appearing in her mind's eye. Would it be a boy or girl? Would it look like her side, or Trunks? Or both? Anything would be incredible, really, as long as it was hers and Trunks'. Boxers was a great example of that.

She took her son, his diaper bag, and her purse, closing the household door quickly behind them. They needed to go to Capsule Corporation for the meeting later on that day anyway, so they might as well be early. Boxers enjoyed the car rides, and she felt like she was on cloud nine. Another baby...a playmate for Boxers, a legacy to leave behind after she and Trunks were gone...

She couldn't have been happier.

VEGETA'S TEMPER WAS not the best, given the recent events. And so, when his mate had come to him about the infernal meeting their son had planned, he wasn't so patient. This was all a bunch of distraction from his training and the solitude he so deeply longed for. A meeting, about Kami knows what, was not something that piqued his interest. So his irritability was high, and his own mate's shriek as he approached his son's office set him on edge even further.

"I am so happy!" Bulma's voice rang through the office, assaulting Vegeta's ears as he entered without knocking. He usually didn't bother with knocking. He was the Prince of all Saiya-jin, and didn't care to observe most human customs and etiquette.

"Woman, cease your infernal racket." he ordered tersely, a migraine developing in his left temple. Trunks, Pan, and Boxers, all equally as elated as Bulma was, turned their attention to the surly Prince.

"Oh, Vegeta, come on. I'm ecstatic." Bulma retorted without the typically bite she would usually have in reply to Vegeta's nasty remarks.

"What has brought you to such an... excitable state?" he tone was dry, and he moved to take his grandson from his son's arms. Trunks barely concealed the grin at his own father's tenderness with his son. Boxers, quite fond of Vegeta for inexplicable reasons, greeted his grandfather with sloppy kisses.

Bulma pulled her daughter in law into a tight hug, and Pan was relieved her Saiya-jin blood kept her from being crushed. "Panny is pregnant!" she answered exuberantly, baby shower plans already churning in her brain. Potential names would likely follow next.

Vegeta blinked, looking down at his grandson over to his own son and his son's mate. "Another brat?" he gruffed softly. He'd been truly pleased when Trunks had taken Pan as his mate, for they matched one another and their future young would be strong. He'd certainly been proud when Boxers had been born, even more so when he saw that the infant resembled him near identically, save for his human mate's blue hair.

Trunks nodded enthusiastically, clearly pleased with the turn of events. "Yes." His wife moved from his mother's arms into his own embrace and he hugged her tightly in response. He was elated, since he and Pan had been trying for this baby quite extensively. Though it had been fun...

The proud Prince held Boxers tenderly, his fingers absently scruffing the infant's hair. "It is good." He nodded as he spoke. That was about as much approval as any of them would get out of the stoic Prince.

Before anything more could be said, a gentle knock sounded on Trunks' office door before both Bura and Gohan peeked their heads in. "Are we late?" The elder Son questioned genially, as if to distract from the fact that both Bura and himself had obviously been involved last night and probably this morning too.

They were freshly showered and dressed, but they weren't fooling anyone. Bulma, the only one who did not read ki, was oblivious and decided to share the good news. "Trunks and Pan are having another baby!" she blurted jubilantly.

Gohan and Bura blinked in surprise, looking at one another and then at their family. "Wow." Bura breathed. Trunks and Pan were having another baby. Another niece or nephew. "That's wonderful." She ignored her own pregnancy concerns, and instead rushed forward to give her best friend and brother the congratulations that were in order. She was truly happy for them.

Gohan grinned, happy for his daughter and son in law. It seemed he'd have a new grandchild, and if he was to be with Bura, he'd be a new uncle at the same time. Things were going well, surprisingly. Last night had been incredible, and now his family was growing. He gave his friend and daughter a hug, congratulating them on their impending bundle of joy.

"Now that this news has been shared, may I leave?" Vegeta interrupted, still holding little Boxers. The boy seemed content in his grandfather's arms, so no one deigned to take him from his comfortable spot.

Trunks sighed softly. "Dad, we actually have a meeting planned." Honestly, Vegeta really was alien at times, especially when it concerned human emotions and interactions. He knew his father felt emotion, deeper than he himself probably did, but he was reluctant to express them. The young heir to Capsule Corp suspected that Vegeta had made a decision long ago to suppress his feelings for fear that they would overwhelm him.

The Saiya-jin Prince sighed impatiently and sat in Trunks' quite comfortable office couches. His son's office was expansive and could encompass the party currently present. "Get on with it then." he sought to alleviate his boredom by extending his fingers to his grandson, who grabbed them, and proceeded to dangle from them.

Trunks sat at his desk, his wife seating herself in his lap. Bura and Gohan chose to sit at the two elaborate wooden chairs that were before Trunks's desk, though they moved them to create a circle where they could all see one another. Bulma sat beside her mate on the couch, mindful of Boxers safety, though Vegeta had scolded her time and time again that a Saiya-jin baby was much more sturdy than a human one.

Boxers, content to see the majority of his loved ones, remained quiet and well behaved in his grandfather's lap. His little tail, which Trunks and Pan had not removed at his birth, curled around Vegeta's wrist and the would be king smiled despite himself.

"Chikyuu isn't in any direct danger, but we're experiencing a resource shortage, and the world is becoming over populated. Gohan suggested that perhaps stretching out galactically as a possible solution." Trunks decided being upfront with his father would be the best route, and if Vegtea didn't like it, then they could drop the subject or devise another alternative.

Vegeta felt his blood run cold and even Boxers noticed his tension. "You want to inhabit other planets? Leave the safety of this quadrant?" This entire idea did not bode well with him when he thought of the danger that could befall whichever Chikyuu-jin ventured out into space.

They were not a ki resilient race, and were susceptible to another race's intolerance. If they had strong enough technology to ward off the threat, then perhaps he would be more comfortable with them exploring space for potential real estate. But he did not want to be directly responsible for defending Earth should they attract unwanted attention. Nor did he want his progeny thrust into a violent life if they did not have to be.

He looked down a his young grandson, feeling fear now that Boxers resembled him so closely. Would alien races who had been hurt by his hand see Boxers' resemblance and punish him for the sins of the fathers? Even Trunks looked more like Vegeta than was safe, in all probability.

The Saiya-jin had a bad reputation as it was, so it didn't make Kakarrot's clan any safer. They would all not only draw attention to Earth, which was vulnerable, but they were a dwindling race as it was and could not afford any more deaths.

"Yeah, Dad, we think it can work-"

"This is a foolish solution to a foolish problem, boy." Vegeta growled, interrupting his son. Boxers whimpered, and Bulma took her grandson from his agitated grandfather.

Bura started with surprise. "Dad, we know you have reservations because of your past, but it has been many years-"

Vegeta grit his teeth, his fists clenched. "I am in the majority of the history books across the universe as being solely responsible for the deaths of hundreds upon hundreds of races. The blood I've spilled is more than this mud-ball's oceans three times over. Do you think they would forget the insult of the Saiya-jin race in conjunction with the destruction I wrought under the hands of Freiza?" His voice was bitter, hardened from the years of carrying this stain upon his soul.

They all quieted, for none had forgotten Vegeta's lethality, but he had changed so drastically it was hard to think of him as the same arrogant Prince who came to Chikyuu seeking the Dragonballs.

"We just want to find the best possible answer to Earth's problems." Gohan finally said quietly. He was the objective point of view amongst all of them. He was often revered for his ability to remain calm and level headed during a tense situation.

Vegeta, holding much respect for Gohan, calmed slightly. "What do you think of this, Son?"

Gohan blinked, surprised at the level of Vegeta's respect. He knew the 'Son' was a reference to his family name, and was referred to reputedly. "It would be good to ease the strain of the population of Earth. We can go in search of planets that are already inhabitable, which may result in war with other races, or large purchases to be made to gain possession of planets. We could also work on terra-forming the planets within our solar system, though it will be costly, and require a lot of our resources, in addition to building time..." he trailed off, wondering if he was going into too many details, but Vegeta was completely focused on the elder Son's information.

"Go on." The Prince prompted gently.

"Oh, well...we could also build a space station that could orbit Earth, or be stationed on the moon, to handle some of the inhabitants. But, again, resources, time, and it is only a temporary solution..."

"The world is not ready for straight out space travel and communication with other species." Bulma pipped up, jiggling her grandson absently on her knee. She remembered how frightened she herself had been when traipsing across the galaxy. Humans were simply not prepared for such sights...yet.

Trunks grinned. "A space station on the moon would be the perfect temporary solution. Capsule Corp could definitely fund it." He thought wistfully of all of the tech that he'd scrawl the blue prints for, and how prestigious the company would look because of it. He would change the direction of his company's entire future.

"And we could slowly ease in the communication with other species, starting with Namek." Pan added cheerfully. Inter stellar relations was increasingly more appealing to her, and she longed to be part of an alliance the helped to keep the peace. A hand fell to her stomach, she wanted to ensure that her children would be safe.

"So...let's get the ball rolling with building a space station on the moon as a temporary solution to the population crowding, with hints in the future of stretching our galactic legs further. And, of course, a renewable fuel resource in the meantime to alleviate the strain." Bura suggested eagerly. This meeting had been blissfully brief without much confrontation.

They all looked to Vegeta expectantly, as he seemed to be the only one who could potentially be opposed to the plan. He remained silent for a moment. "I can't allow the Earth to suffocate from your procreating species...so eventual space travel and communication with other species may be acceptable." Apparently a plan of action had been decided upon.


	13. Busted

AN: Best Path!

Family Ties

TRUNKS CLAPPED HIS hands together excitedly. The future had been decided on, and now they knew what the next step was. Now it was just a matter of delegating tasks and getting arraignments made. "So, Gohan, you'll be able to quickly find our fuel resource alternative, which will enable us to open a ferry back and forth between the future lunar base cost effectively..." he trailed off aloud, certain that everyone was equally excited about this new idea.

"I'm going to design the lunar base!" Bulma announced exuberantly. This was the project of a lifetime. She would die gladly having poured herself into this enormous project. It would certainly be a legacy to leave behind. She trembled to think of the scientific contribution.

"I am so into designing the cargo ships, come to think of it." Trunks added thoughtfully. He, too, had gigantic plans regarding Earth's future in space. Not only would he design the ships that would ferry people and cargo back and forth between the earth and the moon, but then he could work on constructing ships that would carry travelers and voyagers into the depths of space.

Pan grinned. "So then Bura and I can organize all of the details?" She had been college educated as well, so she was in no way out of her league with the individuals in the room. She had just chosen to remain home while her and Trunks's family was just starting off. But this project would definitely be something she would invest herself in part-time.

"I am going to train." Vegeta said as he stood, effectively excusing himself. None of these plans involved him whatsoever, since there was no enemy but math formulas themselves. And though he was intelligent and could handle the majority of the math and science, he preferred not to.

"Bye Daddy!" Bura crooned sweetly. She was reward with a grunt from her father's retreating figure. The rest chuckled at the Prince's response. Vegeta was still very much the same grumpy Prince he'd been after planet Namek and it's inhabitants had been restored on Chikyuu.

Gohan shared an open smile with Bura. "I am so glad to be working for this company in a time like this." he said earnestly. She smiled in return, nodding eagerly. They both had quite the scientific ambitions, and this could be the outcome they would manifest together that would satisfy their careers' aspirations. And it seemed they would be satisfying their love lives' aspirations with one another.

Bulma took note of her daughter's beaming expression alongside her best friend's son's reactions. They were all too obvious, more warm with one another than co-workers and family friends would be. The two demi Saiya-jin were slipping up right underneath her nose, leaving her the opportunity to exploit their misstep.

"So are you going to tell everyone what's going on?" she finally asked boldly, handing Boxers off to her son as she folded her arms expectantly. A baby couldn't get in the way of confrontation.

Gohan and Bura froze, but covered their tracks expertly before regarding Bulma. "Whatever do you mean, Bulma-san?" Gohan questioned, keeping his features thankfully schooled. It was strange, qualities that he admired Bura for, he now found himself suddenly able to replicate at will. Vegeta's customary 'reveal nothing face' was now something he could do as well. He wondered what other strange changes had taken place once he and Bura had bonded.

Bulma arched a brow. "I'm a genius. At least genius enough to know that there is something going on." she argued, convinced that Gohan and Bura would confess their involvement if she just pressed further. She hated it when her children tried to hide things from her, like how Trunks and Pan had kept their budding relationship mum for several years!

"Oh, please, Mom." Trunks inserted himself seamlessly. "Everyone already knows that Gohan and Bura are romantically involved." He leaned against his desk, and if they didn't know that he was attempting to seem causal about the whole situation, one would call him cocky instead. But, truly, he didn't want to hear his mother's lecture about her children and how often they lied to her. It would inevitably lead to an ear-bashing about how he and Pan hadn't exactly been forthcoming about their own relationship.

Both parties mentioned could no longer hide their surprise. "What?" Bura shrilled, jumping up from her seat. "How on Earth did you know?" Her pulse began to hammer profusely. Shit, did she and Gohan really blow their cover so fast?

Pan rolled her eyes, exchanging a knowing glance with her own mate. "I know my dad and my best friend better than either give me credit for." She seemed almost insulted at her father and Bura's surprise, and she probably should have been.

Trunks nodded, draping an arm over Pan's shoulders. "Totally, like I'd be clueless when my little sister is in love with an old friend who happens to return the feelings?" He grinned, showing the new couple that he approved of their union. He had much respect for Gohan, and he trusted his sister to make her own decisions at this point in her life.

Bura dropped back into her chair, shocked, and Gohan took her hand sympathetically. "We weren't going to hide it forever...we were just focused on getting to know one another...we hadn't quite gotten on to talking about how to tell the family..." the heiress to Capsule Corp murmured apologetically. She looked to her new found mate, finding comfort in his caresses.

"It's a little hard to see my Dad not with my Mom anymore, even though I am an adult. But it's okay. Your happiness is my happiness." Pan replied honestly, her eyes stinging a bit. It was bittersweet, to see her father gaze at Bura with love shining in his eyes, though she knew he regretted that he and her mother's marriage had failed.

Bura, seeing that she and Gohan weren't being as ill-received as she had originally imagined, relaxed. "We just get along so well...emotionally...goal wise..." she explained, knowing that Pan wasn't upset with the Saiya-jin Princess personally for dating her Dad. But then again, Bura had been supportive of Pan when she and Trunks had been dating, so it was easy to return the favor. Pan had probably been more upset about her and Goten getting involved.

Trunks grinned, his arm around his pregnant wife and infant son scooped in his other arm. "You don't have to tell me how good that feels." He truly valued the bond he had with his mate, and was glad that his own sister had found the same with Gohan.

Bulma smiled softly. She did like the idea of her daughter and Goku's firstborn as a mated pair. "Son-kun would be really happy." She dabbed at her eyes, missing her old friend dearly. This moments ached without Goku around to share them with, though she knew Vegeta would be secretly happy as well. He'd always liked Goku's older son, and had even commented on occasion that he had wished Gohan kept up with his training. Perhaps this could be an opportunity for Vegeta...

"Thanks for the support." Bura replied, feeling immensely relieved that family violence seemed to have ceased with Goten's adultery. They could all get along functionally, and no one would have to beat anyone else within an inch of their life. Unless... "Wait, does Daddy know?"

Bulma blinked. "Of course your father knows." she answered matter-of-factly.

Gohan felt faint. "Is...he angry?" He dreaded Vegeta's wrath, his inner child still deathly afraid of him at times. Even though he was grown and could put up a good fight if Vegeta chose to attack him, he wasn't looking forward to it.

"If he was he wouldn't have sat so calmly in the office with you and would not have gave you the respect that he did." Trunks interjected, answering for his mother. He knew his father well enough to know this much.

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Bura suggested gently, patting her lover on the hand. Vegeta liked men to be direct when it came to courting his daughter, and Gohan could potentially enrage her father if he disrespected tradition. Not that Goten had back then either...

Gohan stood, straightening his tie. "Okay." Bura was worth any beating he'd receive from the last full-blooded Saiya-jin. He'd march into Vegeta's gravity chamber and face him like a man. It was the honorable thing to do.

"Maybe you should go back Dad up, just in case." Pan gently prompted her husband with a nudge, taking little Boxers from him.

Trunks sighed. He'd been looking forward to his shuttle designs, but they would have to wait in lieu of family matters. "You know, you're right. See you at home tonight." he pressed a quick kiss to the cheeks of both wife and son, rolled his shirt sleeves up, and marched out of his office. He grabbed Gohan on his way out, dragging him along.

"I'll see you tonight!" Gohan called to Bura as his son-in-law dragged him off to confront the reputed temperamental Saiya-jin. He was sure he'd survive, though he wasn't sure he'd be in one piece.

"Bye bye!" Bura waved, feeling optimistic. Her father, in all likelihood, wouldn't have a problem with her and Gohan's involvement. It would all work out for the best. All she had to worry about was...her mother's glare?

Pan, uncomfortable with both Boxers and herself being present for Bulma's obvious dissatisfaction with her own daughter, took this as her own cue to leave. "See you tomorrow for lunch Bulma!" she called as she rushed out. Boxers also babbled a reply, but Bulma was not to be distracted.

Bura, alone in her brother's office with their mother, chose to sit at his desk. It would offer her some sort of illusion of power against the matriarch that was Bulma Briefs. "So?" she questioned expectantly, trying her damnedest not to resemble a sullen teenager.

Bulma sighed, dragging one of Trunks's wooden chairs to sit next to Bura's. "Did you sleep with Gohan?" she queried tenderly. Her daughter had an undeniable sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been present in a long time. Bulma recalled that sparkle she had when she and Vegeta had first consummated their passions. The thrill of his touch alone...

Bura blinked, surprised, for she expected her mother's indignant rage. "Yes..." she replied cautiously. What was her mother trying to pry and get at? Surely she was waltzing into some sort of trap...

Bulma smiled softly, almost ruefully. "I would have cradle robbed him had your father not been in the picture." Gohan was quite the specimen, though he was not the unruly warrior that Vegeta was. Nothing could top Vegeta's sexual appeal, in her tasteful opinion.

Bura choked, wishing repeatedly that her mother hadn't been so open in her sexual life. She often divulged too much information. "He is quite attractive." she replied diplomatically. It was the best she could do, considering the obscene woman her mother was, especially in her older age.

"So...now what?" Bulma pressed.

Bura sighed. "Mom, I love him, more intensely than I should. But I don't know..." she trailed off, pressing her hand to her stomach, thoughtlessly revealing her worries to her own mother. How could she even go into all of this? It was too complicated as it was without Bulma's interference.

Bulma, of course, gasped as her daughter's unconscious action. "Are you pregnant? Who is the father?" Her daily soap operas couldn't even be so juicy! Her own daughter had managed to complicate her own life drastically in the matter of a few weeks.

Bura groaned, slapping herself on the forehead. She really didn't want to have this conversation with her mother. "I don't know. My period is late. But now that I've been with Gohan...either man could potentially be the father if I were pregnant." she reluctantly explained.

The Capsule Corp retired president whistled. "You've even outdone your own mother. I am shocked and pleasantly surprised." Truly, she was.

Bura scowled darkly. "Some help or advice would probably be better right now, mother." she snapped irritably. Her mother was a nag, sometimes a shrew, and all together impossible.

Bulma grinned. "I've been here...unsure if I was pregnant...and if I were, not knowing what to do about the father." She recalled those maddeningly uncertain times, the thrill of Vegeta's amorous deeds, the Androids and Dr. Gero hanging bleakly over their heads. The days she'd spent working relentlessly in her lab, the nights she shared all encompassingly with Vegeta.

"I guess I've acted out your pattern, yet again." Bura replied dryly. She was beyond emotion at this point. Her mother was not helping her resolve any of these issues, and thus she refused to be provoked by her.

"Well, since you've found yourself here yet again, wait and see if you are pregnant. If you aren't, then you and Goten can quietly divorce while you and Gohan can openly pursue your relationship. If you are pregnant...well, a paternity test is in order." Knowing her daughter wanted answers, Bulma advised the best that she knew how.

Her mother actually made it out to be quite simple and Bura couldn't help but rest her head on her shoulder. "Thanks Mom."

Bulma pulled her daughter into a hug. "You're welcome sweetie."

VEGETA WASN'T SURPRISED when Trunks dragged a somewhat reluctant Gohan to his gravity chamber. It was about time he had a serious conversation with the boy, and he trusted that Trunks would stay his hand this time when it came to his sister's significant others. So he paused in his training and regarded Kakarrot's eldest. "What is it, boy?" he prompted, fully expecting the progeny of his longtime rival to be honest.

"I love your daughter, Sir." Gohan confessed openly. There was no need to lie to Vegeta, nor would it help his cause. He stepped up to the Saiya-jin Prince, careful to keep his posture and tone respectful.

Trunks stood back, arms crossed, as he observed his father and father-in-law. This would prove to be very interesting...

"I already knew, considering your ki signatures swelled to mammoth proportions last night." The king of their dead race replied neutrally.

Gohan wished he wasn't so hard to read. "We've already marked one another as mates. I swear to keep her happy and safe all her days, if you will permit me to. And if you won't...well, then I'll have to kill you." He held his breath, waiting for the reply. It could be word or fist, after all. And he was ready for either.

Trunks found himself holding his breath as well. Gohan had just threatened his father's life, and all for the love of Bura! He had to commend the other man for his balls, albeit he was placing them in a dangerous situation, giving the Saiya-jin Prince permission to dispose of them and all...

Vegeta laughed. "Prove yourself worthy to me, boy." Was the Prince's answer, and Trunks barely saw Son Gohan launch himself at his potential father-in-law and sovereign. This was definitely going to be good, though it could potentially end in bloodshed...

But that wasn't unusual for this particular family.

"IT WAS AMAZING!" Trunks exclaimed when he returned home to his wife and child after dropping Gohan off at his sister's house. He pulled his wife into a warm embrace, for he had missed her in his own absence.

Pan, having been well aware of her father's battle with Vegeta through her ki sensitivity, smirked with amusement. "A sight to behold, I am certain." Vegeta and Gohan were the two strongest warriors on Chikyuu, and a less than friendly spar would have truly been astounding to observe. Their ki had dwarfed anything else this afternoon, two super novas burning in the distant sky as they had taken their battle to the wilderness.

"I'm well satisfied, to say the least." He told his wife of the thrilling details of the battle, keeping her quiet and riveted throughout his entire tale. Trunks could be quite demonstrative when he got worked up about something, positive or negative. Pan would often prompt her mate to tell her tales of the battles fought before she had been old enough to participate herself. She loved to hear about the excitement.

"So, how did they conclude?" she finally asked, eager to know the outcome. Would Vegeta permit Gohan to be Bura's mate? Or was he sick of Son Goku's bloodline polluting his own?

"Dad was glad that Gohan put up a good fight and said that your dad was worthy, of course." Trunks said, grinning wryly. The fight had truly been incredible. Both warriors were experienced in battle and oftentimes they were too fast for Trunks's eyes to pick up. Not only that, but their moves were quite creative and intriguing. He'd learned a few things for himself through observing Vegeta and Gohan's fight.

Pan sighed with relief. "It feels like everything is working out for Bura and Dad. Nobody is really over reacting or anything like that..." Hell, even her own reaction was mild compared to what it could have been. Though, had this happened a few years earlier and under different circumstances, Pan might not have been so forgiving. But Bura and Gohan had come together on their own, hurting neither of their original spouses, and since Pan was the only child from either union, and she was grown, it didn't complicate much else.

Though it would be interesting if Bura and her dad had their own family. It would certainly be strange to have half-siblings when she was old enough to be their own mother. But that would provide some additional playmates fro her own children...

Any children from a union between Bura and Gohan would be excellent specimens, to be certain. Not only would they be intelligent and have a bright future within Capsule Corp, but they would be half-blooded Saiya-jin, since both Bura and Gohan were demi Saiya-jin themselves. And, considering how handsome her father was and how beautiful Bura was, any children they would have would probably be gorgeous as well.

Pan smiled. Boxers and her unborn child would actually have equals they could keep company with. And they would be related on both sides, since Gohan was her father and Trunks and Bura were brother and sister. So...they would be cousins...and Gohan's children would be aunts and uncles to her own children. Cousins, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews...family ties really were something else.

"We've all grown up, huh?" Trunks asked companionably, guiding Pan over to their sofa, pulling her into his lap. She complied, interlacing her body with her husband's.

"Yes, we have." she murmured into the crook of Trunks's neck. He smelled so good, his natural musk combining with his cologne. She felt the thrum of arousal for her mate of

He shivered at his wife's tickling breath. "Is Boxers down for a nap?"

She smirked, her teeth grazing his jugular. "Mmmhmm." She already knew the direction his mind was heading, so her hands strayed south, unbuckling Trunks's leather belt. His hands traced up her back, admiring her curves. When his erection sprang forth she attacked with her lips and tongue. His head tipped back on their sofa with a sigh of pleasure and his fingers tangled in his wife's sable hair.

"Panny." he moaned her name. It was amazing how his mate of eight years still drove him wild with desire. Every time they made love, it still felt new and exciting, exhilarating even. It was electric between them, had always been. Even when she was barely eighteen, still a virgin, she was the one who always blew him away. They just always seemed to mesh and meld together perfectly. She undid him, left him trembling, gasping, wanting even more.

And she did just that. His back arched as he came, a groan escaping his lips, and she eagerly swallowed every drop. She smirked, very much like the cat that ate the canary, she always took a wicked pleasure in forcing his ecstasy. He flipped them, pinning the smaller female beneath himself. "Little minx." he husked, removing her clothing with a flick of his wrist.

She watched the cloth fall in tatters and didn't protest. They were beyond material objects when it concerned one another. Her breasts were full, much like they had been when she had been pregnant with Boxers and Trunks felt a thrill run through him. Pan had been such a sensual and sexy pregnant woman. He hadn't minded her a bit, finding her to be exceptionally beautiful when she was with child. His child.

His hand caressed over her stomach, which was still taut and smooth. She wasn't that far along, after all. "Beautiful." he whispered, pressing kisses around her navel.

"Love you." she cooed softly as his kisses traveled down to her womanhood. She opened herself to him, and he attacked her as voraciously as she had him. His fingers, tongue, and lips were just as skilled as hers were when pleasuring one another was concerned. She relaxed into his ministrations, shuddering and crying out his name as he brought her to climax once, twice, and again.

He reached up to kiss her so she could taste herself on him. They enjoyed the sensations involved with their love making, every touch, sight, taste, and sound. She returned the kiss, deepening it further. "Thank you." she whispered against his mouth.

He intertwined his limbs with hers, his clothing half-off and rumpled, hers completely in shreds in the floor. "You're exquisite when you come." he informed her lightly, stroking her mused hair.

"As are you." She nipped playfully at his nose. Soft noises sounded from down the hall, their sensitive Saiya-jin hearing picking them up. Boxers was awake from his nap and was insistently hungry.

Trunks traced his wife's breasts gently. They were probably quite full with milk. "You'll have your hands full the next two years." he remarked, the thought occurring to him that she'd still be nursing their son while their other child grew slowly within her. He might miss out on some serious breast time when their second child was born...

"They'll still be available to you, don't worry." She read his mind, as she usually did, and rose from the couch to retrieve their son. She didn't bother dressing, comfortable in her nudity with her family, and Boxers latched on for his supper. Trunks smiled softly. She was a beautiful mother. It took his breath away.

"I'm not worried. It's all worth it." he assured her, pulling her close. Boxers's little tail wrapped around his father's wrist. He reveled in having his family so close, feeling so content, wanting for nothing.

She smiled, agreeing with every last notion that flittered through her mate's mind. It was as if they were one mind that possessed two bodies. And their son was a welcomed addition to their outcome, with another bundle of joy that was to arrive. It couldn't be anymore blissful.

TO SAY THAT Gohan was sore would be an understatement. Though Vegeta hadn't been out for blood, exactly...he hadn't necessarily been gentle either. He chuckled, wheezing slightly as his bruised ribs twitched in pain. Vegeta certainly still posed a challenge, and he was lucky that the Prince hadn't truly been upset about his involvement with Bura.

Instead of going home, he sought out Bura's ki and followed that signature which blazed so brightly in his mind's eye. He'd fought and gained Vegeta's acceptance of his and Bura's relationship, whatever it may flourish into. He now only wished to be in the safe solace of his mate's arms. He smiled at the thought: mate. He had a mate.

Videl and himself hadn't ever been 'mates'. They had been pseudo-rivals, friends, lovers, and even husband and wife. But not mates in the fullest sense of the word. Videl hadn't liked the strange instinct that drove him to sink his teeth deep into her neck when the moon's rays made his concentration hazy. She hadn't liked anything remotely regarding Goku's people or customs. It had been a source of tension between them actually, unspoken friction that slowly drove a wedge between them.

But Bura, being Saiya-jin herself, accepted their more feral nature with arms wide open. He could be himself with her, literally and metaphorically. She could dish out the same, as much as she could take it. He felt that new thrill regarding the intimacy he had shared with Bura. She had completely blown him away, and he was anticipating the next time that they could make love again.

He rushed towards Bura's home, touching down gracefully in the backyard. He remembered her key code from the previous evening, and so he typed it in without hesitation. Bura would be aware of his approaching ki too, he knew. Her mind seemed to reach out towards his, beckoning him through the house, leading him to Bura's master bedroom.

"Glad to see that you have achieved victory over my father." Her voice was soft, as was the ambiance of the candle lit master bath. Her giant porcelain tub was filled to the brim with water, bubbles, and a very naked and sumptuous Saiya-jin Princess. She had a small table with wine and glass set up beside the tub, fluffy towels piled on a near by stool. She was nursing her glass, half way through a sparkling white. She tipped it to him in acknowledgment.

He felt himself harden, his weariness slipping away in the presence of her. He grinned, sexual desire quickly taking precedence."Thank you. May I join you?" He already knew she would agree, so he began undressing. His clothing wasn't really worth salvaging, he mused as he slipped into the tub beside the aquamarine haired beauty. He kissed her lightly, savoring the drop of wine that had remained on her plump lips. "Lovely." he remarked tenderly.

She smiled, pouring him a glass of wine and handing the delicate glass to him. He took a tentative sip, savoring the sweetness. "A Moscato." She clarified, reading the question in his brain before he could even ask. He grinned, swallowing a voracious gulp, returning his glass to the small table beside the tub.

"You're more delicious." He informed her. The heat of the water was sinking into his sore muscles and weary bones. It was almost rejuvenating, and Bura's skin brushed against his underneath the sea of bubbles. Exhilarating.

She swished, comfortable in the depths of her tub, and sat in his lap. She grinning naughtily when his erection nudged against her stomach. "I agree, you're much sweeter as well." She kissed him, tasting him. She'd missed him over the last few hours that he'd been sparring her father. She would be surprised if she hadn't found so much pleasure in knowing he was her bonded mate.

His hands, roughened from the day's activities, roamed over her porcelain skin. Where he was bruised and marred, she was the essence of feminine beauty. She had taken great care not to injure herself over the last few years. His lips graced the curve of her throat and he nipped at the wound he'd left behind. Their newly grown tails lashed beneath the water, tangling and sparring as snakes would.

No one had noticed the high collar of his shirt nor Bura's decorative scarf during the meeting earlier that day. Or, if they had, they hadn't made a comment. And it appeared that they hadn't noticed their carefully tucked tails either. Gohan's looser fit slacks and Bura's a-line skirt had seen to that.

How much longer either mate could be able to conceal either of their new traits was uncertain. Eventually they would catch on, though it didn't seem like there was dissension in their families regarding their relationship anyway. Everyone had been rather positive about it, and if they discovered that the new couple had become mates...well, it probably wouldn't come as much of a shock.

She had been aroused since she felt Gohan's ki racing towards her. Foreplay wasn't much needed. Just having the brawny Saiya-jin male standing in her bathroom, undressing, was enough to send her senses reeling. She grabbed his shoulders, sliding his questing member deep within herself, the water facilitating the process.

He moaned, hips bucking to meet hers. "Bura." His hands tangled in her soaked gossamer strands, her body so encompassing around his own. The battle of the day had continued, it seemed, in the form of Vegeta's daughter. Their hips thrust and parried in unison, both fighting one another to see who could give the other more pleasure.

"I'm coming," she shuddered, gasping in his ear, "Oh Gohan..."

He held her close, gyrating his hips, amazed at the feel of her womb clenching and flexing over his manhood. This was the closest he could ever come to knowing a goddess. She would unmake him entirely, only to rebuild him into something far better.

Her urgency quickened, water splashing in the flurry of their hips. He held the small of her back with one hand, the other reaching to rub her in motion with their thrusts. She mewled in pleasure, another orgasm rushing over her, the charge swelling within them both. "Yes, beautiful woman." he encouraged, enthralled that she was so relaxed and open with him.

She sighed, trembling in his arms, and he moved them, pinning her back against the rim of the tub. "Come with me?" she queried sultrily.

He shook his head, hips moving in a frenzy, water splashing clean over the tub's edge in their heated passion. "Come for me."

She moaned in agreement. "Yes, yes." Another climax blew through her, her features twisting in bliss. She was beautiful. He kept the pace, unyielding, quickly bringing her to pleasure yet again. Tears slipped down her face, her mouth open in unspoken cry. He smiled tenderly, kissed her deeply. He would certainly carry her over the threshold of bliss as long as she allowed him to.

She tightened over him, her back arching. "Five?" she cried, thrilled. He kept himself at such a tension that she could tumble deeply into her contentment, knowing he was there to catch her. He chuckled, nipping at her ear. His fingers worked her clitoris, stretching her orgasm like an archer would a bowstring, extending it's length. "Gohan!" She trembled, quavered beneath his broad frame.

He groaned, his hands grasping the curve of her hips. "I'm close..." he husked. She was overwhelming him; the electrifying charge of her orgasms bringing her near his own.

"Me too." she whimpered, bucking against him. He slammed himself into her, feeling positively animalistic. She dug her nails into his shoulders, leaving livid crescents in her wake, her teeth scraping over the curve of his neck. She screamed his name, gyrating against him, their pelvic bones blissfully grinding.

"Fuck." he growled, withdrawing from her, his hand pumping while his hips bucked. She didn't miss a beat, her mouth wrapping around him, suckling every last drop. He cried out as if wounded, as she emptied him, his fingers once again intertwined in her hair. "Kami-sama..." he slumped against her, his body tremoring in the wake of their ecstasy.

She marveled over him, easing him into the water, her fingers coming through his unruly locks. He was beautiful, his rippling muscles encased in smooth, tanned flesh. His features, contorted in exhausted pleasure, were undeniably handsome. He had strained himself today, fighting her father for her hand, and now in ministering ecstasy in an all encompassing dose. Her warrior, her hero...

"Why did you pull out?" she queried curiously, blurting the thought before she even considered it.

He pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "Because...we don't know if you're pregnant yet and...well...I thought it'd be best." he answered honestly, for lack of better reply.

She relaxed into his embrace. "It probably was a good idea. You're right." She listened to his rapid heartbeat, amused that it was taking some time to calm. "I've been searching for a ki...any sort of sign...but nothing yet." She sighed softly, leaning up to kiss him.

He smiled, gazing into her luminous eyes. "So until we know...let's be careful." Her safety and happiness was of his utmost concern. His own personal feelings about children weren't necessarily relevant at the moment. They had only just gotten involved, after all. There would be time for those things later...

Bura studied him, committing him to memory. "Do you want more children? I mean, I know if you did happen to get me pregnant yesterday you would take responsibility for your actions , but..." she trailed off, feeling uncertain. Gohan and Videl only had one child. Maybe that was enough for Gohan. And Pan was grown now, with a child of her own. Did he really want to start all over again and sign himself up fro eighteen more years of parental duties?

But she recalled that he'd mentioned wanting more kids when they had lunch together at that cafe. But they hadn't been involved then. Their relationship really had occurred quickly, and she hoped that their rushing into it wouldn't inadvertently damage it. But they had known one another for her whole life...

His fingers trailed over her cheek. "I did want a bigger family...but I hadn't thought it was possible while Videl and I were married. Nor did I expect that you and I would get involved. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled, but I didn't know that having more kids was even a potential for me." He answered carefully, not really sure what to do. This was all happening so fast. He was happy, happier than he'd been in years, but it was all so sudden.

She grinned. "We're mates now...so we have time to decide together." It was open, really. If she wasn't pregnant they could take their time. Have several years together. Enjoy one another. Decide when it would be best for them both.

He relaxed. Bura was level headed and understanding. It was a relief. "You're right. If you're not pregnant then it doesn't have to be decided now." He kissed her deeply, savoring her lips and tongue meshing with his own.

She wrapped herself around him and the subject was forgotten. They drained the tub, rubbed one another down with towels, and sank into her plush bed together. The day had been long, and they were both exhausted. They slipped into sleep, comfortably nestled in one another's arms. And they slept on, unaware, as a new ki, barely perceptible, sparked like a new flame between them.


	14. Births

AN: Muahahaha! You all knew I was going to do that...enjoy the next thrilling, dramatic chapter of Family Ties. Best Path. :) Things are going to start moving fast for our happy little couple. :) And mini warning...pregnant sex happens in this chapter...just so you know.

Family Ties

GOHAN WOKE FOR the second morning in the comfort of his new mate's lavish bed. They had moved into a spooning position sometime during the night, and he was glad to have her nestled so close. His mind was bleary, as was usual for him for thing in the morning, and he laid his head back upon the down pillows. Rushing to work wasn't really imperative at the moment, though he was eager to get started on Capsule Corp's new projects.

"Morning." He greeted Bura as she stirred. Their minds were following one another quite closely, circling one another, paralleling, even. He'd known she was waking before she even twitched. She turned, nuzzling his chest. "Sleepy?" he questioned, enjoying the silk of her skin over his own. They hadn't bothered dressing for bed and he was considering making it a habit.

"Mmmhmm...so tired..." she mumbled, inhaling the scent of his skin. He was quite the pleasure to wake up next to, his body so large and warm beside her own. She savored the moment, her senses stretching outward as they did each morning, all of her systems firing up for the day.

He trailed his fingers over her shoulder and arm. "Perhaps we should try to get to work earlier today?" It was a helpful suggestion, though he wouldn't be offended if she declined. Her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright as she fully gained consciousness. Startled, Gohan anxiously backpedaled. "Hey, I wouldn't be opposed to a day off, either."

"Do you feel that?" she queried frantically, Gohan's words barely registering.

Gohan blinked, confused. "What? What is it?" He pulled her close, concerned. Her eyes were round and quite alert. He hadn't ever seen her so startled before, not since an enemy had last threatened Earth. What was causing her concern?

"That ki signature..." she looked down, his eyes following hers, as her trembling hand grazed over her stomach. Their gazes narrowed as they concentrated on the source of this new, infinitesimal energy signal. There was his ki, her ki, and then another one. It was small, barely existent, much like the energy source of a fly buzzing about. Only it was within her.

His hand rested on her stomach beside her own, their free hands interlocking together. "I think you're pregnant." his voice was soft, his emotions carefully controlled. He knew the gravity of what that ki meant. He knew all too well what the tiniest flicker of ki meant. Videl had been pregnant with a quarter Saiya-jin after all.

She felt the sting of tears and willed herself not to cry. She had truly messed up. Was it Goten's? Was it Gohan's? Should she keep it? Would she miscarry again? Should she have this child? She already felt the maternal tug as this new ki inhabited her womb. She wasn't sure she could go through any sort of procedure, she already felt attached.

"Oh Bura." He held her close and she couldn't hold back. Tears slipped down her face, her emotions mixed. If it were Goten's, it would complicate things and be potentially disastrous. But if it were Gohan's, then...well, things would just be moving incredibly fast. It could good, bad, or all of the above.

"We need to do a paternity test." she hiccuped, wiping at her tears. Her hands were shaking and she fought hard to maintain the small semblance of self control she still had. Crying wasn't going to fix anything. They had to decide what to do next. They could only go forward.

"It's rather high risk to do so at this point. We'd probably have to wait until you're further along." He didn't like it anymore than she did. Waiting to know who the father of Bura's child was would be excruciating. And if it were Goten's... Gohan only hoped that things would work out for both Bura's and his sake.

"If I don't miscarry this time." she remarked, somewhat bitter. Her first pregnancy when she was younger had been traumatic enough, and now she felt apprehensive that this time wouldn't go well either. Especially because she was under just as much stress as she had been last time. The situation certainly wasn't ideal.

"I know it's stressful, but things are going to be okay." he assured her, pulling her close. He pressed kisses to her hair, her forehead, her cheeks. "Just remain calm. I'm here for you. We're going through this together, remember?" He felt so level suddenly. Like he could keep it all together. So long as he and Bura were together, as long as they were willing to go through any ordeal together.

She was glad for his level headed nature. Her emotions were carrying her away and Gohan was truly a pillar of support. His pragmatism was good for her. Her nature was more along the lines of her volatile family, who didn't handle stress well. "Yes. You're right." She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, finding an inner calm.

"Do you want to-"

"Let's not tell anybody. Not until we're sure I won't miscarry." She interrupted, already knowing his mind so intricately that she knew what he was going to ask even before he did so.

He smiled at their telepathic link despite how serious the situation was. Never before had anyone read his thoughts so clearly. The more time they spent in one another's vicinity the deeper they bonded. He was enjoying the intimate connection. "Okay. So...let's go about business as usual until we can do a paternity test and we'll deal with all of this then."

She leaned in, kissing him softly, deepening the kiss. He responded in earnest, and they shared a moment of enjoying one another's touch. He pulled her close, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I'll love it, whether it's Goten's or mine." he informed her. The child would be a blood relation regardless of who the father was anyway, though it would be nice and a lot less complicated if it were his instead.

She kissed him again, finding solace in his arms. "I'm so glad we're here, like this."

He grinned, running his finger down her nose, tracing its perfection. "Me too. Now, should we get ourselves to work, or play hooky for a bit longer?" he queried suggestively.

She smiled, pinning him down. "Hooky, of course." He laughed, rolling them, asserting his dominance. She giggled, and for a moment she felt young. They horse played together, rolling about their bed, making love throughout the morning, not noticing as a second, small ki grew in their space between.

BURA WIPED HER mouth and flushed the toilet. The past three months had passed quickly, and though she had severe morning sickness, she couldn't complain about much else. She and Gohan had noticed the second ki signature soon after the first appeared, and had confirmed it once they went to a trusted OB/GYN. She was carrying twins, though they couldn't discern yet whether they were identical or fraternal.

Her family had already blatantly asked if she was pregnant or not, but she had refused to confirm their suspicion as of yet, and they hadn't pressed any further. It was fortuitous that Pan had announced her pregnancy right before Bura had discovered she was pregnant herself, for it served as a distraction for the Son and Briefs families.

"Still sick babe?" Gohan questioned as he entered the bathroom, a glass of ice water for her in tow. It was a Saturday morning, so neither one of them had to go to work that day. A welcomed respite.

She nodded weakly, her hands trembling as she took the glass from her mate. "The doctor says it should pass soon. I'm just about at my second trimester." She took small, tentative sips of water, feeling slightly better.

Gohan crouched on the floor beside Bura, giving her a reassuring hug. "So, will we be able to perform a paternity test soon?" he asked innocently.

Bura bit her lip. The issue had plagued her constantly the last three months. She touched the small bump that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere the other day. It was barely perceptible, and Gohan hadn't even remarked on it yet. "I'm not sure..." Truth be told, she was terrified of miscarrying again, something she had told Gohan in the last three months.

He kissed her cheek. "I know you're scared, but we're Saiya-jin. The babies are strong, I can feel their ki." His hand brushed over her stomach, and she could tell he was ecstatic that she had carried this far thus far. He had been so positive the entire time, always ready with something supportive to say.

Bura pulled herself up, leaning against the counter, smiling as Gohan rose and pulled her into his arms. "I know you're right...I'll call the doctor on Monday and schedule then." She brushed Gohan's unruly hair from his forehead. He was so handsome and the last three months had been incredible. Gohan was enjoying his job at work, especially with the new project Capsule Corporation was working on. And he'd told her on multiple occasions how much he enjoyed their continually deepening bond.

He brushed his fingers over her stomach, nipping at her neck. She still had the marks from their first union, though they had faded to a pale scar. "And then maybe we can find out the gender too. That would be exciting, don't you think?"

Bura furrowed her brow thoughtfully. "You know, it would make decorating the nursery a lot easier." she admitted. And it would make choosing names easier, though they had agreed on two girl's names and two boy's names, so that they would be prepared whatever the outcome.

Gohan ran a hand through his hair. "Geez...we haven't even decided yet which house we want to sell." They typically spent their time at Bura's condo, but she wasn't keen on raising her children in the house she'd occupied with her ex-husband. The divorce had gone smoothly and without hitch, but she still didn't want to keep the condo. And Gohan, having too many memories in his own home, wasn't keen on starting his new family there.

"Why not just sell both? We can pick a new home, one you and I both want." The Saiya-jin Princess suggested. It wasn't like they were hard up for money. They could purchase the new house before they even sold either of the homes they currently owned.

He laughed. The elder Son had been financially comfortable the last few years of his life, but he wasn't quite accustomed to the fact that Bura was wealthy beyond comparison. Certain obstacles were no longer relevant when it came to financial matters. "Okay, let's sell both." he concurred.

Bura smiled. "You know, despite our crazy family and everything, it's all seeming to work out." She felt happier than she had in years, and she saw that happiness reflected in Gohan's eyes.

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it?" He ran his hands over her body. His appetite for her hadn't waned at all in the past three months. She was glad, for hers hadn't waned for him either.

"Let's announce the pregnancy once we find out the gender and paternity." She knew bringing this up would please him, and it did. And it was probably time for everyone to know. Even Goten, should he be the father, though she doubted it given the time line of when she had gotten pregnant and how far along she was. But she hadn't told Gohan that, lest she get his hopes up and be wrong.

He beamed. "Mom is going to be thrilled." Both of Chichi's sons were expecting children, in addition to her granddaughter expecting. There would be four babies by the end of the year. What else could a grandmother ask for?

She kissed him, leaving his side to run a bath. He smiled, undressing to join her. He liked where her mind went. She was always surprising him sexually. He fondly recalled an incident where they had both stayed late at work. He had met Bura in her office and they had made love all over her desk and chairs. She always kept things interesting, and it inspired him to stay by her side.

As they slipped into the tub together no more was said of their plans. They had spoken enough.

"BURA! THE DOCTOR is on the phone!" Gohan announced excitedly. They had gone for their amniocentesis appointment and the doctor informed them that he would call them with the results of the paternity test and the genders of the babies. He'd been eagerly anticipating this call ever since that appointment.

Bura rushed from the living room to the kitchen where Gohan had been preparing ice cream sundaes for them. It seemed her nausea had subsided in the last week, replaced by a voracious appetite for all sorts of strange foods. They were still at her condo, though they were putting both of their homes on the market and searching for a house just outside of the city. The suburbs would be better for demi Saiya-jin twin babies, in their opinion.

She took the phone from her lover, rewarding him with a kiss. "This is Bura Briefs." she intoned sweetly.

"Hello Bura, this is Dr. Nakaji. I wanted to inform you of your test results." He was polite and cordial, one of the reasons why she chose him as a doctor. "You are carrying two healthy babies. They are fraternal twins, one is a boy, the other is a girl. As for paternity," Bura's heart skipped a beat as he spoke, "the boy's father's is Son Gohan, and the girl's father is Son Goten. I hope this news offers you some questions answered." The doctor was well aware of their predicament, and had been quite objective and supportive. He knew that this was not the ideal result, but he had been honest and kind.

She felt her heart drop. Of all the things, of all the damnedest things. "Thank you Dr. Nakaji. I'll call to schedule for my next exam in a few days." She hung up the phone, her hands trembling. She had been emotional as it was due to the pregnancy, but she felt like she was unraveling.

Gohan feared the worst from Bura's reaction. Was Goten the father of both babies? "Well?" His hands grasped her shoulders, steadying her. Whatever her reply, he would love her and the children. He could be strong for the both of them. He had to.

Tears trailed unbidden down her face. "The babies are healthy. A boy and a girl. Fraternal twins...you're the father of the boy, but..." she half-sobbed, clutching her stomach.

Gohan was not an idiot. "Goten is the father of the girl?" His blood ran cold. He had hoped...

Kami-sama, what was the freak chance that you and your brother would make love to the same woman within two weeks of one another and she happened to hyper ovulate, so two eggs were available to be fertilized and each of you had a sperm win? It was almost surreal.

Bura nodded. "Yes. So they are they are fraternal half-twins and cousins at the very same time." She sobbed softly, and he pulled her close, casting the telephone aside. "Please don't hate me Gohan, I'm sorry." she mourned.

He wiped her tears, stroked her hair. "Bura, even if Goten was the father of both I'd still be with you. I'm happy that I even have the opportunity to be a father again. And you can guarantee that this little girl will have all of the love she can handle, whether Goten takes responsibility as a father or not." His voice was so soft and soothing that she calmed.

He was the father of the little boy who grew inside of her, and was the uncle and surrogate father to the little girl who also grew within. She could count on him, just as he counted on her. And suddenly, an idea occurred to her. "Gohan...what if we don't tell anyone that Goten is the father of our girl?"

Gohan balked. "You mean...lie? That only you and I will ever know the truth?" He choked out. He knew to lie about it would be wrong; to the baby, and to his brother. But he did severely doubt Goten's ability to be a devoted father to a child whose mother he was no longer with. Would it hurt the child to think her father didn't care for her when Gohan could supply twice as much love whether the child was his or not? Besides, he loved Goten, and by default he'd love any children Goten had. Even the baby he was expecting with Marron was a welcomed blessing in its own way. Goten certainly seemed happy with his new life.

Bura nodded, wiping at her tears. "Goten won't be responsible, we already know this. He's so focused on Marron and their new baby." They had found out only a month before that Marron and Goten were expecting a little girl. They had also discovered that Goten was working at a local dojo as an assistant instructor. Bura had been somewhat miffed that he could pull his act together for Marron, but never could for her.

Gohan was still reluctant. "I guess I'm just unsure about lying to our daughter about it." But he was already looking down the future path, and he could see himself falling in love with this little girl. Already assuming that he was her father. It wouldn't be hard to never tell anyone, he already half wished the lie was true himself.

The heiress of Capsule Corporation bit her lip. "I know it isn't exactly fair to keep it from her or Goten...but it would probably cause less hurt this way. And I know you'd be just as good of a father for her as you will our little boy." She traced the collar of his shirt, not to be coy, but just to connect. She wasn't going to push Gohan to lie about this if he morally objected to it.

"Bikini." he finally said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind his lover's ear. He gazed into her eyes, knowing that everything would be okay as long as they agreed together. He wouldn't mind being the baby's father, even if a paternity test dictated otherwise.

She arched a brow. Was this his way of telling her that Bikini's paternity would forever be their secret? She looked into his eyes and saw his resolve. It would be their secret alone to bear. "Is that what we're going to name her?" She had liked Lingerie more, herself, but Bikini had a cute twist to it.

He nodded. "Bikini Briefs-Son."

She laughed, kissing him. "And Dango for our boy?" They smiled at the name connotations; underwear for their daughter and rice dumpling for their son. And in using Dango, there was still 'go' in his name, keeping with Son tradition. Their families had naming traditions that were quite odd.

"Dango Briefs-Son." he chimed. The names amused him as well, and he figured there was no use bucking the families traditions of baby naming.

She grinned. "And me?" It was a test, and they both knew it.

"Bura Briefs-Son. If you'll let me marry you." He replied, not missing a beat. He had passed.

She paused, as if considering. "Well, are you asking?" They hadn't actually had a proposal moment between them, but because they were already mates, a marriage would just be covering the legalities of it. But still, it was the human aspect of their heritage, and it was...nice, somehow.

He got on one knee, right on the kitchen floor, and grasped her hand. "Bura Briefs, will you do me the great honor of being my wife, my mate, my friend, and life partner, whatever our endeavors shall be? Will my battles be yours? Will my happinesses, my sadnesses, be your burdens as well?" His obsidian eyes beheld her with an all encompassing love.

Oh great. She was crying again. "You already know I would say yes every day for the rest of our lives if you asked." she cried, throwing herself into his arms. Things had happened so fast, but they felt so right. Even though Gohan wasn't Bikini's father, they could still be a family. She hoped it was the right decision, because it certainly looked like it was the best.

THE PREGNANCY WAS announced to the entire family, who weren't as surprised as they pretended to be when their news was shared. But everyone was overjoyed nonetheless. Bulma and Chichi both cried, ecstatic that they would be grandmothers to a new set of twins. Goten hadn't been present for the announcement, but had called his brother and ex-wife to send his warm regards. Neither said a word about Bikini's true sire, firmly agreeing that no one would ever be privy to her paternity.

And because they had informed the family of the bundles of joy to come, Bura and Gohan also announced their upcoming marriage. Both had already had elaborate weddings the first time around, and neither cared much for another overzealous ceremony. They married in a court house, with Trunks and Pan as their witnesses, and threw a small backyard party afterward for the families to get together and enjoy a happy occasion.

The months passed quickly, and Bura and Gohan both managed to sell their homes. Gohan had been shocked that his house had gained so much property value over the years since he and Videl had purchased it. Pan had made an offhand comment about how she would miss her childhood home, which had Trunks promptly announce that he would buy it for her if she wished. She had blushed and declined, claiming that the memories alone would be enough.

Bura was happy to be rid of her condo, as she had spent the majority of her married life to Goten in that building and it just didn't hold savory memories. And the house that she and Gohan had agreed upon was just outside the city, so their commute to Capsule Corporation wouldn't be too long. It was generous enough to leave room for more children if they desired, though it wasn't extravagant. And, coincidentally and serendipitously, was only a couple of blocks from Trunks and Pan's home.

A month before both Bura and Pan were due, Marron went into labor and delivered a healthy baby girl two days later. She and Goten loving named her Azuki, which meant 'red bean'. Son Azuki. The baby girl resembled Juuhachigou, though she had Goten's obsidian eyes and raven hair.

Bura and Gohan offered their congratulations, doing their best not to feel guilty, for Goten was thrilled to have a brand new baby with Marron, and they wondered if they were keeping the same joy from him by concealing Bikini's paternity. But they held firm with their decision and divulged nothing.

The new couple had married quietly a couple of months before, with only Krillen, Juuhachigou, Chichi, Gohan, and Trunks present for the simple ceremony they held in the woods Goten had grown up in. The affair had been rather subdued, given the circumstances.

BURA, BEING PREGNANT with twins, was larger than she ever expected she would be, and was quite impatient to go into labor. Her doctor had informed her that twins were typically born premature, so she knew her wait wouldn't be too long, and her babies' health was of the utmost importance. Gohan was quite supportive, since he'd already gone through this process before, and Bura was nowhere near as surly as Videl had been during her pregnancy.

The evenings were particularly uncomfortable for Bura, and many a night she found herself sleepless. Gohan tried to stay up at first, but he still had work, as more often than not would pass out on beside his beloved mate. Bura was on her maternity leave already, working from home when she could, so she would often find herself napping on the couch during the days. And she didn't mind Gohan catching up on his rest. He would be needed it in the days to come, as he would be on paternity leave once she went into labor and for up to three months after.

One particular night Bura couldn't get comfortable, no matter how she laid. Her restless moving around in their massive bed woke Gohan, who eyed his wife blearily. "You okay?" he mumbled sleepily, moving to spoon her, his hand resting on her massive stomach. It was quite funny, actually, because Bura didn't gain much weight during her pregnancy, and was just one big bubble stomach, as he had affectionately referred to it as.

She squirmed against him, unable to be content. "I don't know." she half-whined, shifting again. "I just feel...off."

He perked up at her tone, alert. "Are you going into labor?" He pulled back the covers, inspecting her stomach. She looked as well, and as if in response a little foot or hand stretched across her stomach. "Think one of them is waving?" he questioned, calming once more when Bura seemed calm herself.

She smiled, kissing him. He smoothed his hands over her stomach, marveling how Bura had been so tiny only months before, would give birth soon, and then probably go back to being her tiny self. Her body was going through an amazing transformation. And he had enjoyed observing her beauty throughout. "The doctor says if I orgasm, I might go into labor..." she trailed off teasingly.

He perked up. Bura had been quite sensual once she had gotten into her second trimester, amping their sex life up even further. "I'm down." It was totally worth waking up in the middle of the night for. He helped her shimmy out of her thin nightclothes, and he had taken to sleeping naked since they'd gotten together, so they were rewarded with the touch of one another's body quickly.

She ran her hands over his washboard abs, illiciting a shiver from her mate. "So handsome." she murmured softly. He didn't look a day over twenty five, and he'd kept up on training with her father several times a week.

He was careful over her, had become increasingly so since she'd arrived at her third trimester, but she was still somewhat rough with him, blaming it on her hormones. He didn't really mind. "Beautiful." he replied, meaning it. He plunged within her, groaning softly at the sweet pressure already starting to build at the base of his spine.

He and Bura had removed their tails, as it was difficult to hide them underneath their corporate clothing, but he had grown his back during a particularly intense blow job Bura had treated him with. He'd removed it again, but suspected that it was liable to grow back anytime.

She rolled her hips beneath him and his rolled up back into his head. He was already coming, his back arching. He'd been like a teenage boy as of late, coming, taking less than five minutes to recover, only to come again not soon after. It was coming quite a pleasurable cycle for the both of them, since Bura was able to attain multiples herself. If she wasn't already pregnant, they probably would have gotten pregnant anyway.

His cry was muted into her neck, a half sob tearing from her throat as his orgasm triggered hers. "Gohan." she whimpered his name as if her were killing her, and in a way he was. Her orgasm was like a small death, racking through her nervous system, and she felt her abdomen shift, the babies moving downward. "They're going to be coming..." she panted softly.

"Now?" His back snapped ramrod straight, but she ran her hands down his muscled back.

"No, but soon." she nibbled on his ear, smirking when she felt his cock twitch back to life. "Love me a little longer, and then we can call Dr. Nakaji." She didn't know how long she'd take to heal from birth either, so this could be their last intimate moment for some time.

He kissed her gently, trailing down to her full breasts. She had begun leaking colostrum, and he found himself strangely aroused by it. The taste was rather sweet. And she never complained. He latched on, suckling, and she shuddered, coming once more. He nibbled her lower lip, fighting to keep from coming again so soon. But he failed, gritting his teeth as he came again.

She clutched at her stomach, wincing. "Okay...now I'm getting contractions."

He winced. "Yeah. I can feel it." He remained within her, waiting for the next contraction. What an unusual experience. She sensed his curiosity and relaxed, waiting for the next wave of muscle compression. It came, rocking them both.

"It probably doesn't hurt as bad as it should, since my endorphins are all high..." she grinned.

He smiled, withdrawing from her. "Love you." He kissed her everywhere before getting out of bed. "Let's call Dr. Nakaji." The elder Son pulled his clothing from last night on. He and Bura had decided on a home birth, so it was a matter of informing the doctor so that he could come over.

She nestled further into their bed, knowing it was best to conserve her energy. "Okay. Love you too." She closed her eyes as her husband called their doctor. The next day or more could be quite the ordeal.

APPARENTLY HER SAIYA-JIN blood had served her well, for Bura had the most brief and easy labor of any of the women in their families who had borne demi Saiya-jin babies. In less then ten hours both babies had been born and without any complications. The doctor left as soon as babes and mother proved to be well, leaving father, mother, and children to bond.

"Should we call our family?" Bura asked, holding their son closely. She inspected him thoroughly, over and over, admiring his perfection. He resembled Gohan exactly, though he had inherited the Briefs' lavender hair, and it was a spiked mass. He had been born first, his indignant wail hearty and strong. She was impressed, for her babies only had a gestation of barely thirty five weeks. His tail was even lavender, like his hair. Little Dango.

"I have. They'll be in and out all day. They just haven't finished packing and whatnot yet." Gohan replied as he beheld little Bikini. Though she was Goten's daughter, they could not tell, for she resembled a female Vegeta more than anything, and would likely grow into a sultry beauty. Her eyes were the Briefs' aquamarine, but her hair was raven, spiking like Vegeta's, with his high widow's peak.

Bura blinked. "Is your mom coming over to stay?" She hadn't been entirely aware of the plans, since she was overtired and cranky, and had allowed Gohan to handle all of the discussions with the family. She was already starting to fall asleep.

Gohan sat beside his wife. "Yeah, she'll stay for a week, help out with the house while you and I go crazy." he teased, knowing full well that they could handle the twins between the two of them.

She smiled sleepily. "Okay. I can handle that." She pressed a kiss to Gohan's cheek, handing him their son while she took their daughter. "Who do you think they'll become?" she whispered curiously. She imagined that Dango would be really smart and scientific, like Gohan was, while Bikini could potentially be a great warrior. Her hairstyle alone was too Vegeta-esque to not scream royalty.

"Whatever they want, they have my full support. As long as they are happy and successful."

But Bura was already falling asleep, exhausted from her labor. Gohan laid their son in his bedside cradle, and took their daughter from his wife's arms. She was so tiny, his brother's little daughter. Much smaller then Azuki had been when she had been born. Would Goten love Bikini if he knew she was his? Or would he neglect her because Bura was her mother instead of Marron?

He wondered if the decision to conceal her paternity was right, even now. But no one would ever be able to tell. No one had even questioned if Goten was the father, at least not aloud. And Bikini looked more like a female Vegeta than anyone else. Even if she looked more like her Son lineage, Goten and Gohan were already so similar in appearance and genetic code that it wouldn't be obvious without DNA testing.

And, Gohan had found over the months, that he didn't care that he wasn't Bikini's father. He was going to be in her life, and Bura was pleased with it. He laid his daughter in her individual bedside cradle, a baby resting on either side of their bed, and crawled in next to his wife. She moved closer to him in her sleep, and he couldn't help but smile. All was well.

THE FAMILY REVOLVED in and out of their home once the twins were born. They were well received and excessively cooed over by the family. Bura and Gohan were proud parents and it was a happy time in their life.

Pan went into labor less than a month later, and delivered a healthy baby boy, whom she and Trunks named Goku. No one had ever truly stopped thinking of or missing Son Goku, and because the baby resembled him so closely it seemed appropriate. Little Goku was an exact replica of the grand-sire he'd been named for, even his eyes and hair were the same sable. Vegeta had remarked offhandedly that it was ironic that little Boxers resembled him so closely while little Goku was Son Goku's doppelganger. Everyone was astonished at the Saiya-jin Prince's clever wit.

Little Boxers seemed quite pleased at having a little brother, in addition to new cousins, and Pan remarked how relieved she was that all of the children were close in age and could keep one another company. They family hoped that the children would form the close bonds that Trunks and Goten had, and Pan and Bura had.

The year had been hectic and dramatic, but had ended well for all involved. And from that point on, time seemed to fast forward...


End file.
